The Awakening Of Naomi Campbell
by garden-nomes
Summary: AU - Sequel to The Secret Life Of Emily Fitch, a continuation set six months after. Naomi explores a world she never knew, and Emily is there to guide her through. Rated M for language/other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, wonderful people!**

**Let's see how we go with this, shall we?**

**This is the first chapter in the sequel to The Secret Life Of Emily Fitch. I highly suggest that if you have clicked on this by mistake, you go and read that tale first, because this one follows on from that one, and some of it might not make sense. Though, I'm told you may need to develop a cigarette habit to do so, and possibly several cold showers while doing so... So, good luck, yeah?**

**For those of you who have, welcome to this story. Its start takes place about six months (give or take) after the ending of TSLOEF, in which you will recall, Naomi challenged Emily with teaching the former her wicked ways, as it were. So, we pick up the story some months later, and you will see from its first chapter that Naomi has picked up a trick or two from Emily.**

**That said, this chapter requires a Cigarette Warning™, because if you are going to follow a smutty tale, why not open the first chapter of part II with smut?**

**(Couldn't resist, really!)**

**On with it, then... I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Nope. Any and all typos..deal with it!**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

I stared across the table at blue eyes that, I'm told, are striking like mine yet in a _completely_ different way. And though these eyes are not related to mine, like my mother's, they still have a way of seeing more into me at the best times, and right through me at the worst.

"Can't you just _mind_ your own fucking business for once?" I asked Effy, before nibbling on a corner of toast.

"Naomi, I spent two _HOURS_ on the phone with Gina this morning, yeah?" Effy lamented. "Not that I don't enjoy talking to her, but I ended up being two hours late for work. You and I both know Cook is flexible, but it was very busy this morning, and he was really pissed off."

"And what's_ that_ got to do with me?" I asked.

"Have you checked your phone? Or were you and Emily too busy wasting away in shagsville?" She asked, looking towards the bruise on my neck where Emily had been sucking a few hours earlier.

I shot her a look, and then pulled my phone out of the pocket of my hoodie. "I need to buy a scarf..." I muttered, as it checked my phone. Three missed calls, all from my mum's number. _Christ. _"Is she ok? Is anything wrong?" I asked.

"No, she's fine, actually. She just misses you. When was the_ last_ time you actually spoke to her?"

I thought for a moment as I bit my bottom lip. "Erm..."

"If you have to think about it, it's been_ too long,_ Naoms. She says she hasn't heard from you in months, and hasn't even _seen_ you since the last time you went to Bristol and had lunch." Effy said.

My phone then rang in my hand. "_Shit._" I mumbled, as it answered the call. "Hi, mum..." I said, as Effy smirked wordlessly at me.

"_Do you know how bloody hard it is to get a hold of my daughter these days?_"

"Mum-"

"_Anyone would think you had forgotten about her! Is that the way I raised you?_"

"No, mum, I-" I protested.

Effy got up and looked at me as if to say '_I told you so_', before walking into the kitchen, to which I gave her the finger. "_Naomi Campbell, what have you been up to? Too busy to call your mother, obviously._"

"I'm sorry, ok? It's been a...busy couple of months."

"_So Effy told me this morning. And it's been **six**. Why didn't you tell me you quit your job? I thought you liked working at Dewey!_"

"It's a long story, mum. I'm sorry I haven't been in contact, I've just not stopped much lately."

"_Mmhmm. A likely story. Well, I want the details, you're coming up to dinner tonight and I'm not taking no for an answer._"

"But, mum-"

"_I said I'm **not** taking no for an answer, Naomi!_"

"I've already got plans tonight, mum." I protested, again, in vain.

"_Well, change them! Or better yet, bring her along!_"

My eyes widened, and I looked up at Effy, who was still smirking at me from the doorway. I narrowed my eyes at her and covered the mouthpiece. "You told her about Emily?!" I hissed. Effy shrugged, and went off to sit on the sofa. "Uh..."

"_Splendid! I'll come and pick you up from the station at five, so that will give you plenty of time. You know you're both welcome to stay, too. See you soon!_" Mum said, and the line clicked and switched to the engaged tone.

I looked at my phone as the display signified "Call ended."_ Bollocks._

I stood up and went into my room, packing a change of clothes into my satchel before going back into the sitting room. "_Why_ did you tell her about Emily?" I said, crossly folding my arms and attempting to look as pissed off as I felt.

"Why _didn't_ you?" She asked, as I groaned.

"_Because..._" I said, before pausing and sighing. "It was just easier, that's all. You know what Gina's like. She'll make a huge fuss over her."

"Yes, and I tend to agree with her, you haven't seen her in months, Naoms. She loves you and just wants to catch up." Effy said. "Besides... It's about time you introduced your girlfriend to your mother."

"Effy..." I said, looking nervous.

"Oh come_ on_, Naoms._ Grow_ a pair, yeah? I'm sure you and Emily can survive one night without shagging each other to death."

"_OI!_ It's not _every_ night-"

"Yeah, right. '_Oh god, oh Christ...oh,** Emily!**_' ...that wasn't you the other night?" She smirked.

I scowled at her. "_Fuck off._" I muttered, as I picked up my keys and went out the door, closing it behind me. I pulled my phone back out of my pocket and thumbed a quick text.

"_Change of plans tonight... I'm coming over to explain. xNaomix_"

I sent the message and my phone rang a few moments later.

"Hey." I said, answering the call.

"_Is everything ok, beautiful?_" Emily asked.

I sighed. "Yeah, but if I stay at home right now, I may have to defend myself for attempted murder."

Emily laughed, the husky tone of it making me shiver. "_What did Effy do now?_"

"Trust me, I'll explain when I get there. I'll see you soon."

"_Ok... Just, stay calm, ok? I love you._"

"I love you too, Emily."

"_Bye, beautiful._" She said, before hanging up.

Because I was so annoyed at Effy, I made it to Emily's quicker than I expected to. I knocked on the door, and heard Emily say that it was open, so I let myself in, finding her sitting on the sofa watching television.

"Anything good on?" I asked, dropping my satchel by the door.

Emily smiled up at me from the sofa. "No, but it doesn't matter, because my favourite beautiful woman just walked in the door." She said, as I sat down next to her, slipping my arm around her shoulder. She turned her head and kissed me slowly. "Hello again." She said, softly. "So, what's the drama?"

"You know how my phone kept ringing this morning, and you begged me to ignore it?" I asked, trying not to get distracted by the memory of Emily's fingers threaded through my hair as my tongue was persistently stroking her clit.

"_Mmm_, yes, I remember..." Emily said, dreamily.

"It was my mother calling."

Emily's eyebrows raised. "_Oh._" She said, a slight smirk on her face. "Uhm... Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, fine...but..." I trailed off, trying not to bite my bottom lip in front of Emily. I sighed again. "She then called Effy, I guess she quizzed her about why I haven't seen or called her in months... She wants me in Bristol for dinner tonight."

"Oh." Emily said, looking a little disappointed. "I guess you should go, then..."

"That's not all... I think Effy told her about you and me, because she wants you to come, too." I said, nervously. "You don't _have_ to, and I'll understand if you don't want to-"

"I'd love to." Emily said, gently cutting me off.

"You _would?_"

"Beautiful, your face is a picture of nervousness and fright._ Relax_, yeah?" Emily chuckled. "I don't mind, in fact, it's about time I met your mother, don't you think?"

I shrugged. "I haven't met yours."

"Because _mine_ is a raging homophobe who doesn't accept me, and she _wouldn't_ give you the time of day." Emily pointed out. "From what you tell me, yours is the total opposite. Really, babe... I'd love to come."

"Are you sure?"

Emily laughed. "_Yes!_ Honestly, you're being silly..."

I sighed. "Ok... But don't say I didn't warn you, she can be a bit overbearing."

She pulled me to her and kissed me deeply, the action of which served to settle my nerves a little. "Is that better?" She said, once our lips had parted.

"Mmm...maybe another one...?" I murmured.

She pulled me closer and kissed me again, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me down as she stretched out on the sofa. "How about now?" She asked, as I nestled my head into her shoulder.

I closed my eyes and sighed gently. "Yeah, a little." I replied, as she stroked her fingers through my fringe. "There's a train at three."

"Hmm." She murmured, kissing me again softly. "Why are you so nervous, beautiful?" She stroked her fingertips down my cheek.

"I'm not." I replied.

"Naomi... You_ are_." She said, gently.

I closed my eyes briefly and then opened them again. "She fusses over me... It's _embarrassing_."

"She's your mum." Emily said, softly. "She's supposed to fuss over you!"

"It just makes me uncomfortable."

Her brown irises met mine as she looked into my eyes. "I fuss over you, too." She said softly, tracing her fingertips over my shoulders. "Are you saying_ that's_ uncomfortable?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, of course not... That's _different_." I said. "You_ know_ it's not the same, Ems."

She slid her arm across my stomach and hugged me close. "I know, it just doesn't make sense to me, that's all."

Then, I began to understand a bit. "Because of your own mother?"

She nodded. "You've told me your mum gave you a fairly relaxed upbringing... Mine in comparison, well..."

"You have a point." I conceded. "Sorry for complaining."

Emily shook her head. "_Don't_ be, beautiful." She said. "Besides, it'll be fun to get away, even if it's just for a day."

"Uhm... We're welcome to stay over. If you want." I said, kissing her neck.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, mum sort of insisted."

"Oh... Well, I'd better pack something then." Emily grinned.

"_Clothes,_ yeah? Not the bag of tricks." I stressed.

"Perve." Emily laughed and poked my shoulder. "Of _course_ I meant clothes, beautiful."

I smiled. "Don't forget, Fitch, I_ know_ what you are like."

"Mmm... Don't forget I know what _you're_ like, too..."

I felt myself blushing. "Well... You _do_ bring it out of me, babe."

"Judging by this morning, I'd say I'm doing a good job of it... Seems arguing the law isn't the _only_ talent your tongue has." She smirked.

"Emily..." I said, feeling the arousal begin in the pit of my stomach.

"Mmm... That_ was_ what you spelled out on my clit with your tongue, wasn't it?" She asked, though her devious smirk belied her innocent tone. I looked into her eyes, watching as her pupils grew wide, and I knew I was lost. I scrambled up off the sofa, and took Emily's hand, pulling her up too. "You've got that look in your beautiful eyes, Naomi..." She said, her voice almost a whisper.

"Yes." I said. "I _could_ strip you right here and fuck you on the sofa..."

"But, you won't?"

"No." I said. "I have something else in mind." I added, raising my eyebrows not once, but twice. I placed my hands on Emily's shoulders and turned her to her right. "Bathroom. _Now._" I ordered.

She led the way and I followed her, unzipping my jacket and shrugging both it and my shirt off my shoulders, dropping them to the floor as we went, and reached for the bottom of Emily's shirt, quickly removing it from her as she gave a surprised yelp. I unclipped my bra and slid it off my shoulders, and by the time I reached for Emily's, she had stopped in front of the bathroom counter. She pulled me to her and kissed me passionately, my hand gripping at her waistband, fumbling with her buttons.

"How does you... warning me off packing stuff... lead to _this?_" Emily asked, between breathless kisses as we both began to push each other's jeans down off our hips. I leaned down and began to suck on her pulse point. Her hands gripped at my waist and she groaned.

"No idea..." I muttered, moving my hands under her arse and lifting her up onto the counter. She leaned back and I kissed and licked down her body, pausing to pay attention to her nipples. I took one between my teeth and nibbled it gently.

"_Jesus,_ beautiful..." She muttered, her fingers threading through my hair.

I continued my way down until I was kneeling, pulling Emily's legs over my shoulders. I kissed up her thighs and paused to meet her eyes with mine. She looked down at me with the same sense of wonder she always did, and I turned my head, not breaking eye contact, to kiss her thigh once more. "Grab the edge of the counter." I said, keeping my voice low.

She did as I told her, and I turned my attention to her glistening folds, wasting no time in spearing my tongue between them. She inhaled sharply as my tongue made contact with her clit, flicking against and caressing the sensitive bud. "Mmm... You feel _so_ good..." She moaned, her hips gently rocking towards my tongue. I slid my tongue down and inside her, tasting more of her on my tongue as she moved closer. I traced her folds with my tongue back to her clit and teased her entrance with my fingers, slipping two of them inside her and feeling her warmth around them. "Oh_ fuck_..." She gasped, thrusting her hips towards me as I resumed lapping at her clit with my tongue, using its roughness all over her and making her moan louder.

I slid my fingers out and then pushed them back in deeper, knowing she was getting closer from the quickening pace of her gasps and groans. I curved my fingers upwards each time I slid them out and flicked my tongue faster over her clit, her husky moans sending shocks through my body as she quaked above me. It wasn't much longer before the sounds from her reached a peak and she stiffened and shuddered, leaning her head back against the mirror and crying out loudly.

"_Jesus_, Naomi..." She said, breathlessly, as I lifted her legs down off my shoulders and stood up, disengaging my fingers and pulling her still panting body into my arms, kissing her deeply. She whimpered against my lips as one of her hands gripped the back of my neck and the other rested on my back. Once her lips left mine, she nestled her head into my chest and I held her close for a long while, stroking my fingers through her hair as her breathing settled. Finally, she sighed against my skin. "Oh, I've created a monster." She laughed, a little nervously.

I gave a wicked half-chuckle. "_Possibly._" I said, as she kissed my neck softly.

Emily leaned her head back as a sly grin crossed her lips. "Have we time for a shower?" She asked, biting her bottom lip. She was so cute when she did that, so innocent looking, in spite of her dominant leanings.

"Oh, I think so..." I replied.

She kissed me passionately. Enforce she spoke again. "Good... Get your sexy arse into that shower cubicle... Right. Fucking._ Now._" She said, her commanding tone knocking her innocence out of my thoughts completely.

_Who was I to argue, when I belonged to Emily Fitch mind, body and soul?_

Half an hour later, we both emerged satisfied, squeaky clean and towelled dry. Emily packed some clothes into a bag, and called a taxi. We made it to the station with enough time to get tickets, and then got onto the train and found our seats. It was a shorter trip than when we went to Wales together, so we were in a normal carriage, which was mostly empty. I sat by the window, with Emily sort of cuddled into my side, my arm around her shoulder. While the sex we had these days was _nothing_ short of being as passionate and explosive as it was when we first met, the other times we were around each other, when we weren't working, or shagging, we were content to just be cuddled up together, whether it was watching a movie, or travelling somewhere.

"How is it I'm only now meeting your mother?" Emily asked me, as we rolled through the countryside.

"Erm... I'm not sure, to be honest. No doubt I'll get a bollocking for not keeping in contact all these months... And for quitting my job." I said.

"She knows about that?"

"Thanks to Effy, yeah. But you know what she's like...when I asked her about telling mum about you, she just shrugged and smirked at me." I replied.

"Ah, that sounds like Effy."

"Yeah, leaving me to deal with the fallout..."

Emily giggled. "Oh come on, she's not that bad."

"Mmm, why d'you think I left and came to yours? I didn't want to do something I might later regret." I laughed.

"Prison greens wouldn't suit you, beautiful. Besides, I'd miss you_ terribly._" Emily smirked.

"And I you, babe." I said, kissing her softly.

A middle aged woman in the seat across from us cleared her throat, and looked at us with disapproval. I looked back over at her and raised my eyebrow. "Yes? Can I _help_ you with something?" I said.

"You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves, carrying on in public like that." She said, sternly.

"Oh, really?" I said. "How about you just mind your own business? We aren't bothering you directly, so you have no real reason to comment, other than to discriminate, which is illegal... So, go fuck yourself, yeah?"

The woman looked at me blankly and picked up her handbag, stood up, and went to the other end of the carriage, sitting facing away from us.

"_Tosser._" I muttered. Emily looked at me and then got a fit of the giggles. "What?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing... Just the look on her face was priceless, that's all." She replied, before she yawned a little.

"Are you tired?" I asked.

"A little bit... You sort of did keep me up a lot of the night..."

"I didn't hear you _complaining_..." I replied, a smug smirk on my face.

"Perve." She said, with a gentle dig to my ribs.

"_Ow!_" I laughed.

"You don't mind if I rest a bit?" She asked.

"Of course not, babe. Go ahead."

She slid her arm across my stomach and nestled her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes, and I gently stroked my fingers through her fringe and kissed the top of her head. "Mmm." She murmured, and not long after, she was dozing in my arms.

The day I won Emily's case for her, was the first day of what became something wonderful between us. The months that followed, were some of the best months of my young life so far, and if didn't regret a single minute of them. There were times that were professionally hard, but that was the risk I took, quitting my job at Dewey and joining Emily's company. I adopted a fairly steep learning curve, and even though I spent a lot of my spare time reading, Emily was patient, and didn't make_ too_ many demands of me in our relationship in terms of spending time together.

We missed each other greatly while I was spending night after night in my bedroom, in my flat, studying the ins and outs of corporate law. I had decided that I needed to go back and get some formal education on the subject, seeing as my training had been in criminal law to begin with. I'd always planned to specialise, though not as quickly as being barely a year out of uni and suddenly finding it necessary. I eventually realised that it was going to take me another two years of studying, part time, to get my qualifications in order. The HR department at Fitch Holdings eventually hired another lawyer to fill out the department, and I mixed theory while studying, with some excellent on-the-job experience, attending lectures two days a week.

Some weeks, Emily and I didn't see much of each other, except for at work, and you would think that it would cause our relationship to suffer, but it didn't. In fact, it strengthened our friendship quite a bit. We became_ closer_ than we had been, I think, and it proved to us both that our relationship was built on something_ more_ than just sex. She still knew how to make me shiver, though, and taught me a thing or two (or more) about dominance. It turned out that Emily became more of a switch than even she realised, which we spent one long night having a very deep and meaningful conversation about.

For me, it threw my mind open completely, once I realised my own nature, Emily having teased it out of me piece by piece, orgasm by delicious orgasm. The way we played just felt so _right_ to me, that I'm not sure if it had been any other way, whether we would have grown so close. We talked at great length that night, about ownership. Neither of us felt it right to say that we owned the other, because we were people, not objects.

"_You own an object, not a person._" We had concluded.

So instead, we said that we _belonged_ to each other, because we didn't want to think of each other as an object, we wanted to still keep it human and remain people, along with Emily wanting us to both be equal. Calling Emily mine felt right to me, just as it did her to call me hers. The deep bond we had developed made it feel wrong to use any other term.

As the train rolled into the outskirts of Bristol, I was nervous about seeing mum. In all honesty I'd totally forgotten to call her and tell her what had been happening, because I'd just been so busy with everything. And no, before you wonder, it wasn't because every spare minute not working was spent indulging Emily's deviously sexy mind, or learning about my own. What, you though I was _still_ meek and naïve? Haha..._ Not_ so. The night after the win against Bailey Beverages, when Emily fucked my brains out after giving me the first of many tips I later learned, I will never forget. The information, she told me later that night, was a core set of skills that would serve me well. And she was the best teacher I could have had.

But,_ I'm digressing_.

It took me a while to realise I'd been in denial about myself for a very long time. My mum had suspected I might be gay when I was a teenager, and while she told me there was nothing wrong with it and it was normal, I was a bit repressed, I suppose. I_ hated_ labels, and _didn't_ feel comfortable wearing that one, or any other one for that matter. I didn't care what people thought, and I still don't, I suppose. Back when I was sixteen, I was more interested in my education than figuring out my sexuality, but now that I look back, I suppose I was always gay... It wasn't just the unsatisfying attempts at sex with boys whom I didn't have any interest in. It's always the benefit of hindsight that makes you see things more clearly, and now I saw it as clear as day. I just hated stereotypes, with society and the world as a whole needing to pigeon hole everything._ Do I look like a fucking jar?_

The only thing was, I hadn't confessed any of it to my mum. I was still slightly annoyed at Effy, because I_ didn't_ believe in outing people. It's something personal, and I don't find it fair. I know she probably didn't intend for it to come out, but she's the sort of person who lets you figure yourself out, giving subtle (as a brick to the tits) clues. But, who knows, maybe she was miffed at me not having to spoken to Gina for so long, and wanted to get back at me a little.

_Nice one_, Stonem.

"**_Ladies and gentlemen, the next station is Bristol, and the end of the line. Would all passengers please make sure you have your belongings as you leave the train._**"

I gently nudged Emily awake. "Babe... We're here."

Emily opened her eyes, looking sleepy, and she yawned and stretched, giving out an adorable whimper as she did so. "Bristol?"

"Yes."

"Mmkay."

The train pulled in, and we made our way out onto the platform, where I spotted mum waiting on a bench. She saw us, and stoked up, immediately rushing towards us. "_Shit_... Sorry in advance, Ems..." I mumbled.

"Naomi! There you are, love!" Mum said, as she pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"_Urgh!_ Mum!" I exclaimed, squirming out of her death grip. I heard Emily snickering beside me.

"So? Who is this?" Mum said, thankfully releasing me, and turning her attention to Emily.

"Mum, this is Emily. Emily, this is my mum." I said, making the nervous introduction.

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Campbell." Emily said, extending her hand.

"Hello, Emily." Mum said, smiling widely. "Please dear, call me Gina. Mrs makes me feel _far_ more important than I need to be..."

"Alright then... Gina." Emily replied.

"Ok, you two... Let's get on, shall we?" Mum said, taking Emily's bag and beginning to walk out of the station. "Emily, perhaps you can tell me _why_ I haven't seen or heard from my daughter in more than _six months_..."

"_Christ._" I muttered, nervously.

Emily took my hand in hers and squeezed it gently. I looked at her, and she looked back with an amused smile. "I think she's lovely." She said. "Come on." She began to pull me towards the station exit. "It'll be fun!"

"Says you, you've only just met her!" I sulked, as I walked behind her, trying to calm myself with a simple reassurance.

It was only one night...

* * *

**A/N#2: I realise there was a distinct lack of Gina Campbell in TSLOEF, because it was mainly a story about Naomi and Emily's relationship and how it progressed. They were consumed with _each other_, so much that Gina got a little..._neglected_. Oops.**

**Anyway... Let me know your thoughts... Reviews are most welcome, even in the nail biting business of starting a new tale.**

**More soon! I am going to try and work on updating other stories (no,_ really_) as well as developing an suggestion for a one shot that I got as a comment... And the more i think about it, the more it relates to TSLOEF.**

**Confused? Yeah, so am I...**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	2. Dinner Chez Gina

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to chapter two. Cheers for all your reviews, and sorry it's taken me a couple of days to get this up. Had a bit of the old writer's block, nasty thing that it is, though I managed to not write smut to clearance it this time. (I know, such a shock, and I promise to make up for it in the next chapter.)**

**Naomi gets a little ruffled with Gina teasing her a bit, but Emily smoothes things out a bit.**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. But I'd make it some lentil and ricotta cannelloni if I could, because it sounds fucking delicious. Any and all typos blah blah blah deal with it...**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

I could tell Naomi was nervous and unsettled, as Gina steered the car through the streets of Bristol, talking animatedly about what Naomi has missed the past few months. I can tell, because of the way my beautiful girl is gripping my hand so tightly, as if to stop her own hands from shaking like leaves. I gently stroked her thumb with mine, trying to soothe her a little. It didn't stop her hands from shaking entirely, but it certainly lessened it.

Once we had made it to Gina's house, we all got out of the car and Gina walked up to the brightly coloured yellow door and went inside, with both Naomi and I following.

"Are you alright, beautiful?" I asked softly, as we walked up the footpath.

Naomi pulled me close to her and wrapped her arms around me. "Not really." She said, nervously.

"Are you scared?"

"No, I... I don't know. It's just nerves." She said.

"Keep calm, take a deep breath." I said. "Your mum seems to be fine... If she's as accepting as you tell me she is, she won't freak out."

"I know that..." She said. "Do you think I'm overreacting...wait, no..._ Don't_ answer that."

I leaned up and kissed her softly. "I kind of do, but I understand." I replied. "Just remember I love you, ok?"

Naomi nodded, and then took a deep breath. "Ok, let's go." She said, taking my hand and leading me inside. We walked into the kitchen and both sat down at the table.

"Would you both like some tea?" Gina asked.

"I'd love some, thank you." I said.

"Sure." Naomi replied.

Gina pottered around getting out cups and tea bags. "So, tell me about yourself, Emily." She asked me.

"Not much to tell, really... I work for a marketing company."

"Oh! that must be interesting."

"It is, a lot of the time."

"And how did you two meet?" Gina poured boiling water into the cups.

"I met Naomi while I was out at a club one night with my sister... She'd left early and I was about to leave myself, when I saw her sitting at the bar alone." I smiled.

Gina looked at Naomi. "You actually went out? That's a change!"

"Effy made me. She said she couldn't stand seeing me spend another Friday night in with my nose in a legal document." Naomi replied.

Gina laughed. "That sounds like something Effy would say."

"Yeah, well..." Naomi muttered.

"So, the two of you are together, then?" Gina asked, as Naomi looked a little uncomfortable.

I took her hand in mine, squeezing it gently. "It's ok!" I said, softly.

"Of_ course_ it is!" Gina said. "Come on, Naomi, you know me better than that...you know I don't care whether you are gay or straight, so long as you are happy."

"Yeah, I know..." Naomi said.

"Then stop looking like you're facing a firing squad!" Gina smiled. "Honestly, Naomi..."

"Alright...I get the point!" Naomi conceded. "I'm being a twat. _Sorry._"

"At least now I see why I haven't heard from you in a while." Gina smirked.

Naomi scowled. "I'm taking my tea outside." She said, standing up and walking towards the back door.

Both Gina and I watched as she went outside and slammed the door behind her.

"Sorry about that." I said. "She was a bit nervous coming here."

Gina waved me off. "It's fine, love. I know as well as anybody that Naomi can be a bit sulky at times. You two have been together a while?"

"Probably about as long as she hasn't spoken to you... That could well be my fault!" I laughed. "We're... How should I put it...very much involved with each other."

"Ahhh... You two get together and the rest of the world slips away?"

I nodded. "That's a fairly accurate assessment." I said, with a grin. "_Uhm_... I'd better go and see if she is ok." I said standing up and taking my tea with me.

"Righto, I'll get started on dinner." Gina smiled.

I went out the back door and found Naomi sitting down on a bench with her head tilted back against the wall behind her. I went down and sat beside her, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "You ok?"

Naomi sighed deeply. "Am I a horrible person, Emily?"

"What?_ No!_ Of course not... What makes you say that?"

"Because I take things too much to heart." She replied. "And I overreact."

I leaned my head on her shoulder. "I agree, you overreacted. But Gina is ok... She's fine with it."

"I just..." She said, trailing off, before sighing again. "I _hate_ being labelled, yeah? I don't think of myself as gay_ or_ straight... I'm just _Naomi_, and I'm with you. Why isn't that enough for people? Why do I have to fit into a box?"

I took her mug from her hands and placed it next to mine as it sat beside me, taking her hand in mine and kissing the back of it. "You _don't_, beautiful. Not if you don't want to. It's just society that has that need to place labels on people. But if you don't want to call yourself anything, you don't have to. It doesn't matter. What matters is that you are comfortable, and happy." I said. "_Are_ you comfortable and happy?" I asked, after a short pause.

Naomi squeezed my hand and nodded. "I am." She said, softly.

"Then what other people think shouldn't matter, either. So long as you're comfortable."

"You do have a point." She replied, quietly.

I slid my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to me. "Don't worry, ok? Your mum is ok. At least she actually cares about you, and not her image." I said.

Naomi sighed. "You're_ right_. I'm sorry, Emily...I'm being an idiot."

"You don't have to apologise, babe." I said, kissing her temple softly. "Come on... I'm interested in seeing the house you grew up in... Why don't you show me around?"

Naomi blushed. "You really want to see that?"

"Of course! I can't wait." I smirked.

"Can I finish my tea first?"

"Oh, yeah...sure." I said, handing Naomi her tea. We sat for a few moments, finishing our tea, and then Naomi stood up.

"Come on, then." She said, holding her hand out to me. "No time like the present." I took her hand and she pulled me up onto my feet, and took me into her arms, hugging me tightly. "Thank you."

"For what, beautiful?"

Naomi kissed my forehead softly. "For being you... For making me feel better."

I smiled. "I'm glad I can, babe."

We went inside, and a delicious aroma met my nose as we went back into the kitchen.

"Something smells good!" I said, as Naomi shut the door behind us.

"I hope you like it, I'm making lentil and ricotta cannelloni."

"Ooh." Naomi said. "One of my favourites."

"Indeed it is, Emily!" Gina smiled.

"Come on, Ems." Naomi said, placing her mug on the sink and wandering out of the kitchen.

"Naomi's going to give me a tour." I said.

"Ah... Well, have fun, I'll call you both when dinner is ready."

I went into the hallway, but it was empty.

"Ems..." I heard Naomi whisper from above me. I looked up to see her at the top of the stairs, beckoning for me to come up. I ascended the stairs, met her at the top, and then followed her to the first door. "Before we go in... Just remember I've not lived here for a long time, yeah?"

"Ok..." I said. She turned and opened the door, stepping aside to let me in. I went inside and looked around. There was a double bed against one wall, on either side of which sat two small square bedside tables. There was a desk in one corner, and a couple of environment related posters tacked up on the wall. I heard the door click shut behind us, and I turned to see Naomi stepping towards me. She pulled me close to her and hugged me tightly. Because she was taller than me, it allowed my head to nestle against her neck, and lately, it was actually one of my favourite places to be. "Are you sure you're ok, beautiful?" I asked, softly.

She kissed me softly. "Yeah... This helps." She said, squeezing me gently in her arms.

"We could always..." I trailed off, looking towards her bed. "Lie down for a bit."

"Uh...my mum is downstairs."

"I know!" I laughed. "I said_ lie down_, didn't I?"

"True." Naomi conceded. "Alright then." She added leading me to her bed. We laid down and faced each other, as she wrapped her arms around me once more. She sighed deeply. "I'm always amazed." She said.

"At what?"

"How right it feels being with you." She replied, as her blue eyes stared into mine. "I guess it's what used to make me nervous, all those months ago. The fact that this just feels right to me. I think it took me a while to properly wake up to it."

I kissed her softly. "Self realisation is an important thing, beautiful."

"I know... I suppose I was in denial for a long time. I mean..." She said, trailing off.

"Go on, babe." I said, softly.

She sighed. "I've always wondered what the fuss was... Being with a girl. But that's not only it... It was you, too." She said. "You were so...confident, persistent... I mean, persistence can be annoying, but it's your confidence that was so different. It's... _extremely_ sexy."

I blushed. "I'll have you know I wasn't always so confident."

"I know, but... I've had guys try and pick me up in a club before... They were always so crude about it."

"Crude, how?"

"Too drunk and suggestive. Not so much 'dance with me' as 'hey babe, how'd you like to sit on my cock?' And then when I would give them a disgusted rebuff, they'd always mutter that I was frigid or gay." Naomi explained.

"Ugh." I mumbled. "Because_ clearly_ if you weren't up for it, that was the case."

"Exactly." She replied. "That's why I looked out of place. I felt out of place. Effy had made me go out that night, and had come with me to make sure I didn't just go to a library or just walk all night."

"But, she wasn't with you when I saw you?" I asked.

"No... I'd lost her somewhere along the way. I never did find out how she ended up that night, but she was home when I got back the next morning."

"Oh."

"Anyway... It doesn't matter now." She said, softly.

"You looked so uncomfortable with being there." I said, smiling at the memory.

"Glad my discomfort makes you smile."

I laughed. "It's just the memory, babe. The first time I saw you, I think my heart stopped. I didn't know why at the time, I only figured it out later." I said. "I was drawn to you. I wanted you so much."

"I was so nervous when I met your eyes."

"I know." I said. "What did you feel?"

"Nerves. Lots of nerves. I wasn't sure what I was looking at. I mean... you, obviously. But there was something about you I couldn't put my finger on."

"You were curious, though. I know you were."

"Yes." She admitted. "But it wasn't just my curiosity that made me go home with you. I _wanted_ you, too. I just didn't really know it at the time."

"Hmm." I said, kissing her softly. "I'm curious, though... How have you not introduced me to your mother before today?"

"Uhm..." Naomi started to say.

"You're not ashamed of me, I hope!" I chuckled.

"God, no!" She replied, her eyes widening. "I just..."

"Relax, beautiful. I was joking."

She sighed, softly. "I know." She said. "I don't know why... I guess I've been preoccupied with you, and also lately with study and such... I've honestly not even thought about it because I've been so busy."

I shuffled closer to her and kissed her again, wrapping my arms tighter around her. "It's ok, I'm not mad, beautiful. I understand." I said, as I leaned my forehead against hers. "She's lovely. I want you to know that."

"She's a bit annoying, though." Naomi muttered.

I kissed her again. "I don't think so. I like her." I said. "And I want you to try and be a little more patient with her."

"I can try." She said.

"That's all I ask."

Her hands drifted up under my shirt and she spread her fingers across the skin at the small of my back. Her eyes closed and she sighed again, deeper this time. "You always know how to make me feel better, Ems." She said, quietly. "Sometimes just being near you... It makes me feel calmer."

"Ah... so that's why you lured me up here..." I grinned.

Naomi laughed softly. "Well..." She said, tracing lazy patterns on my skin. "I love you, Emily." Her lips met mine and she kissed me softly. "I feel like I haven't told you enough today."

"Hmm... There was that time very early this morning..."

"Oh?"

"Mmhmm... when you had your head between my legs..." I smirked.

"OH. Then... Yeah."

"And then again when I woke you up this morning..."

Naomi closed her eyes and a dirty grin crossed her lips. "Oh, yeah..." She said, with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"And over the phone." I pointed out.

She pressed her lips to mine and kissed me slowly, her tongue caressing mine. "Point made." She said. "But I'll tell you again... I love you. You mean so much to me, and I feel like I can't say it enough, because I need you to know it."

"I _do_ know it." I replied, nestling my head into her shoulder. She kissed the top of my head softly and I closed my eyes as she stroked her fingertips through my fringe.

Gina had called us for dinner about an hour later, waking the two of us up after we had fallen asleep. I was the first to hear her, as I'd only been dozing, seeing as I had slept on the train. I nudged Naomi awake, and she looked at me, bleary eyed.

"What is it?" She mumbled.

"Your mum is calling us for dinner, babe." I said.

"Oh. Ok." She said, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Wow, I'm tired."

I watched her, and it was really quite adorable, as she looked a little clueless.

"_COME ON, YOU TWO...STOP SHAGGING AND COME AND EAT DINNER!_" Came Gina's voice from downstairs.

"Oh Christ." Naomi muttered, as I giggled.

"Do you need a minute?" I asked.

"Uhm..."

I kissed her cheek softly. "I'll tell her you'll be down in a minute, ok?"

Naomi nodded, and I got up off the bed and opened the door, going downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hi... Sorry, we fell asleep." I said, as Gina looked up and smiled. "Naomi will be down in a minute."

"Oh, that's alright, love. I hope I didn't embarrass you!" She laughed.

"Oh, no... not at all." I smiled in reply. "Naomi, on the other hand..." I smirked.

"Ah, she'll be fine. She's always been a bit grumpy after waking up."

"Not always, mum." Naomi said, coming through the doorway.

"Ah, there you are!" Gina said. "Alright, you two... Sit down and I'll dish up."

I took a seat at the table, and Naomi sat next to me, and there was cutlery set out in front of us.

"Now, how hungry are you both?"

"Erm...we sort of skipped lunch." I smirked.

"Right, so extra hungry then!" Gina beamed. "Not to worry, I cooked loads." She said, turning back to a baking dish that smelled very delicious indeed.

"It smells amazing, Gina." I said.

"I hope you like it, it's one of my favourites to prepare!" She replied, as she dished out two decent sized helpings onto three white plates, and set one each in front of myself and Naomi, and the other on the opposite side of the table. She sat down opposite us, and poured us each a glass of wine. "Go on then, tuck in!"

We began to eat, and I don't think I'd ever had pasta that tasted that good. Gina was pleased when I complimented her on her cooking.

"Seriously, I think this is the best home cooked meal I've ever had." I said.

"I'm really glad you like it, Emily!" Gina replied.

Naomi was silent for most of the meal as Gina and I chatted away, she was rather curious about what I did in marketing, and was quite surprised when I told her that I actually owned the company.

"You're a very successful young woman, love!" She said.

"Thank you, I try my best." I smiled in reply.

"What about you, Naomi?" Gina asked.

"Hmm?" She said, poking some of her cannelloni around the plate.

"Pay attention, dear." Gina laughed. "You still haven't told me what happened with your job at Dewey."

"Oh..._uh_... Well..." Naomi stuttered, before clearing her throat. "I realised it wasn't for me in the end. I kept getting the clients no one else wanted."

"The un-defendable." I added.

"Un-defendable?" Gina asked.

"The clearly _guilty_." Naomi said. "Because I was more or less a junior employee, the majority of my clients were low lifes. Guilty thieves and sex offenders. It was making me a bit miserable, to tell you the truth."

"Oh." Gina said. "I'm sorry to hear that, love. But you know what I say, there's always someone who needs defending-"

"I know _that_, mum..." Naomi said, cutting her off quietly. "But it was against my principles to defend someone who had raped a woman, whose alibi didn't check out. If I'd stayed there any longer I might have given up entirely. It was making me bitter. I wasn't happy with it."

"Did you at least have a job to go?" Gina asked.

"Yes, mum. I wasn't that stupid."

"So...where do you work now?"

"Uhm..." Naomi said, again pausing.

I decided to step in. "My company was having a bit of legal trouble. I asked Naomi to help with it, because what was left of my legal team unexpectedly quit." I explained.

"But you don't do corporate law?" Gina said with curiosity, looking at Naomi.

"I told Emily I would assist so long as she also hired someone with corporate law experience. But this was while I still worked at Dewey." She explained. "I was seconded to Fitch Holdings."

"Fitch Holdings? Emily's company?"

"Yes." Naomi said.

"She was_ brilliant_, Gina." I grinned.

"I was just-"

"Babe if I hear you say you were 'just doing your job' once more..."

"Ok, ok..." Naomi conceded.

"Anyway... She won the case for us, so... I offered her a permanent job." I said, looking across at Naomi, who was blushing adorably.

"I see. And how does that work... I mean, you two are..."

"Involved personally?" I offered.

"Well, yes." Gina replied.

"It actually works better than you'd think. I've always kept business and personal separate, and we have agreed to not let what happens at work interfere with our personal relationship." I explained.

"It's ok, mum. I've also gone back to uni part time to learn corporate law." Naomi added. "Plus the work I do at Emily's company helps me get experience, and learn things on-the-job."

"And...you're not taking on too much? Juggling work, and study, and a relationship?" Gina asked.

"Not at all." Naomi replied. "I find it much more interesting than criminal law, and... Emily knows when I need time to study."

I took Naomi's hand in mine. "Because you know I want you to do well, babe." I said, kissing the back of her hand softly.

"So long as you have it all in hand, love." Gina said. "You know I worry, that's all."

"I know, mum. I'm_ sorry_ for not keeping you in the loop... I just got sidetracked with a lot of stuff."

"I can understand... No wonder you both took a nap, I can imagine you keep each other up at night!" Gina laughed.

"_Mum!_" Naomi exclaimed, her cheeks turning pink from embarrassment.

"Oh, love, Emily knows I'm only teasing!" Gina grinned.

"Of course I do." I smiled. "Dinner was lovely, by the way."

"Thank you! Would you like some more?" Gina asked.

"Oh, no... Thank you. I'm stuffed. Two helpings was quite enough!" I laughed. "But it was truly delicious. Up there with the best thing I've eaten all day." I added, cheekily.

Naomi spat her wine across the table, just missing Gina. "**_Ems!_**"

Gina and I both went into hysterics as Naomi sat red faced, folding her arms. Gina stood up to clear the dishes and I leaned over and kissed Naomi's shoulder. "_Sorry_, beautiful...I couldn't resist." I whispered softly.

"I'll get you back for that later." Naomi said, her voice low as she turned to look me in the eyes. I could see a devious glint in her eyes, and it made my stomach flip upside down. I raised my eyebrow and she smirked at me.

"I made a peach tart... Would either of you like some?" Gina asked.

"No, thanks anyway, Gina. Maybe a little later, though?" I said.

"Tell you what, it'll be in the fridge, and there's ice cream in the freezer. You can both help yourselves later if you like!" Gina replied. "Now... I'm off to watch David Attenborough, I'm sure you can both keep yourselves amused?" She smirked.

"I'm sure we can think of something..." Naomi muttered.

"Splendid!" Gina beamed, as she went into the sitting room.

"Cheeky." Naomi said.

"Gina?" I asked.

"No... _You_." She replied.

"Ah, well..." I smirked. "Remember, though... you did warn me against packing some things..."

"Yes, I know..." Naomi said. "But you also taught me...to_ improvise_." Her eyebrow raised as she finished her sentence.

I swallowed thickly, then cleared my throat. "I think you need to take me upstairs..."

"I think you're right..." Naomi replied, standing and taking my hand in hers, leading me out of the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N#2: I could give a clue as to what comes next, but I think that might be obvious, no?**

**:-P**

**More soon... Reviews are welcome...as ever.**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	3. Delicious Surprise

**A/N: Hello again!**

**So, I got stuck a little on this one plot wise... Weird seeing how it's only the third chapter in, but while being stuck on this, I've had some other ideas for some of my other (currently neglected...sorry! I know, I know...eventually, my friends...that is the best I can tell you...) stories.**

**So, you all know my mantra for being stuck on something...when in doubt... (Say it, people) SMUT! So, here is your Cigarette Warning™ Wear it with pride and enjoy it with pie. Or tart. No... Pie rhymes, let's stick with pie.**

**On with it, before I start spouting random crap...**

**(Before?!)**

**(SHUT UP, YOU!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins, but I love it to bits! Any and all typos were churned into ice cream...**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

The door shuts behind us, and she pushes me against it, her lips on mine, arms slipping around my waist and pulling me closer. She snogs the life out of me, and it's passionate and needy. My hands are on her shoulders, fingertips of one drifting down her spine as one of her hands pushes its way up under my shirt, cupping my breast in her hand and squeezing firmly. She draws a soft moan from me as the fingers at my back scrabble to reach under my top, and I place kisses down her throat as she caresses my bare skin.

She murmurs appreciatively, beginning to pull the front of my shirt upwards, reaching for the button at the top of my jeans, popping it open gently, and sliding the zipper down. Her hand sneaks its way inside, and reaches my centre, rubbing me through my knickers before probing fingers push the fabric aside, her blue eyes piercing mine as the same probing fingers began to rub against my clit. I bite my bottom lip, forgetting for a moment how many times I'd told Naomi not to do the very same thing. Her eyes narrowed and her lips met mine with urgency, and I groaned into her frantic kiss, teased by her fingers.

She kisses down my neck and starts to suck over my pulse point, the light suction sending tingles through my body and my fingers lightly grip the back of her neck, a soft groan leaving my lips. She kisses back up my neck and then her eyes meet mine again, a devious glint still in them as she watches my expression. My eyes flutter closed as she continues the movement of her fingers, building up the pleasure, pushing her fingers down through my folds, teasing my entrance and then back up to my clit once more, circling the swollen sensitive bud. "Y-you're teasing me..." I murmured, my voice low and husky.

Her eyebrow raised. "You noticed..." She smirked. I groaned as her finger brushed over my clit once more. "I need to pay you back, though..."

"For_ what?_" I said breathlessly, as I reached down and pressed her hand closer to me.

"That little dig down in the kitchen...the one that had me_ almost_ choking on my wine..." Naomi murmured, circling my clit with her fingertip, barely touching it.

"Oh..._that_..." I whispered, my eyes fluttering closed. They opened straight up again, as her fingers began to rub directly over it, an involuntary moan leaving my throat as a spike of pleasure coursed through me. Naomi leaned her forehead against mine and stared into my eyes, rubbing me with a determined glint in her own eyes, and my breathing quickened its pace , the occasional soft moan slipping out. "Please..." I barely whispered, feeling myself get closer.

"You want me to make you come?" Naomi asked, a playful curiosity lacing her tone.

"_Yes_..." I whispered, in a shaky breath.

A sly grin crossed her lips as she kissed me softly. "What if I teased you a little more, baby?"

"Oh, god..." I murmured, arching toward her. "Please, I need you..." She stopped the movement of her fingers against me and I groaned in frustration. Her hand was extracted from inside my jeans and she licked her fingers with a cheeky grin. I leaned my head back against the door, and stared at her in disbelief. "Tell me you_ didn't_ ju-" I started to say, before she cut me off with a deep passionate kiss. So deep, it left me speechless. I barely noticed that she had moved, until she placed the chair from her desk, facing the foot of her bed.

She came back to me, and reached once more for the bottom of my shirt, pulling it upwards and lifting it completely off me. Her hands rested only my shoulders and gently pulled me away from the door, and then reached behind me and I clasped my bra, sliding the straps down my shoulders and off my arms. "Finish what I started..." She said, tugging at my jeans. "...and then sit down." She added, a deviousness to her voice as she glanced towards the chair. Her eyes raked over my semi naked body as I pushed the denim down my legs and stepped out of them, and then walked to the chair, sitting down completely naked.

Naomi went over to a drawer and opened it, rummaging around until she found what she was looking for. "Ah-hah!" She exclaimed, closing the drawer and then standing behind me. I heard slight movement behind me, and then felt her hand on my wrist, as well as something soft being looped around it. A tickle of fabric across my lower back, and then my other hand having the same soft substance being looped around it. I felt a creeping sense of arousal blooming in the pit of my stomach, as my wrists were securely tied to the chair. "Not too tight?" She asked, as she softly kissed my shoulders.

I shook my head. "No..."

"Good...now close your eyes."

I let my eyelids shut slowly, and felt another kiss at the back of my neck, before I heard movement once more behind me, and then the soft rustling of clothes, as well as something that sounded like...the creak of bedsprings?

"Open your eyes." She said, softly. Slowly, I did, and saw the beautiful sight of Naomi in all her naked beauty, lying on the bed, a cheeky smirk on her lips.

"_Oh_..." I said, softly. I was only not sure about what her plan was, until her eyes locked onto mine as her hands began to skim over her naked skin. My mouth went dry as I wished it was my hands moving over her body, but I was going to have to be content with just watching at this moment. It didn't stop my instincts from attempting to struggle my way out of the restraint she had put me in. I swallowed thickly, as my eyes cast themselves hungrily over her nakedness.

"You like what you see?" She asked, in a wicked tone. All I could do was nod, the power of speech having briefly left me, as Naomi's fingertips pinched and rubbed her nipples. She bit her bottom lip as she did so, and I had to briefly shut my eyes, opening them once I heard her faint, but extremely dirty giggle. "I know how much that makes you want to fuck me..." She said, her voice low. "But for now...you just get to_ watch_..." One of her hands moved down her stomach as she lay back against the pillows, and I swallowed again as she began to tease her folds with her fingertips. "You've heard me do this... Both while making me do it, and of my own accord..." She said, her voice becoming shaky, "...but you've never _seen_ me do it..." She added, with a sly grin, as she slid two of her fingers down and easily pushed them inside herself, then withdrawing then just as quickly, bringing them to her lips and sucking them into her mouth.

"Jesus..." I whispered, as she sucked the wetness from her own fingers.

Her eyes locked on mine as her hand moved back between her legs, and she began to rub her fingers against her clit, biting her bottom lip again as she did so. Her other hand began to rub and squeeze each nipple alternately, her hips beginning to slowly rock as she pleasured herself. It only took a few minutes of stroking before she was breathing ragged and heavy, and the movement of her hips turned into gentle jerks. She stopped, then... the fingers between her legs moving to her lips, and she licked them clean once more, before again returning the attentions of both hands to her tits, squeezing them in her palms and teasing her nipples between her fingers.

"Are they stiff?" I croaked.

She moaned softly as she nodded her head, her fingers twisting them gently. She continued this for a few minutes, and it could feel my own nipples tingling and wishing they were being manipulated in the same manner. Every minute or so, she would stop rubbing them, and just squeeze them between her fingers. I knew I was very turned on, and I suspected that Naomi felt exactly the same, or even more so.

Her hand moved down her body once more, resting once more between her legs, where I could see the glistening wetness that graced her folds. She pushed two of her long fingers deep inside herself once more, her head tilting backwards and breaking our eye contact as she groaned from deep within. Slowly, she began to thrust her fingers inside herself, her hips arching upwards as she placed her feet flat on the mattress so her knees were bent. They moved with the quickening pace of her fingers, her thumb nudging her clit and drawing a more desperate moan from her. My heart was racing, possibly almost as much as hers was, as her free fingers moved from one nipple to the other and back again, gripping and squeezing as she worked herself into a pleasurable frenzy.

"Emily..." She said, her voice strained.

"_Do it_, beautiful..." I said. "Make yourself come..."

Her fingers pumped deeper inside her, as her hips rocked harder. She threw her head back against the pillows and moaned again as her body stiffened, her fingers burying themselves deep inside her as she arched up like a bow, giving a strangled cry as her self induced orgasm gripped her. Her body continued its small spasms as her legs straightened out and she shivered, soft moans accentuating her ragged breathing, her fingers slowing their movement inside her as she brought herself back down.

I watched her in awe as she caught her breath, sitting up and slipping her fingers from her wetness. She moved to the end of the bed, getting off it and kneeling in front of me, offering her wet fingers to me with a blush spreading across her cheeks. I leaned forwards and took them between my lips, slowly sucking them clean.

"You liked?" She said, a shy smile on her own lips, as she slid her fingers from mine.

I looked into her dilated pupils through hooded eyes. "Why don't you taste me and see?" I challenged.

Her eyebrow raised, and her hands moved to my knees, pushing them apart and then drifting up to grab my hips, pulling me slightly forwards in the chair. Wasting no time, she dipped her head between my thighs and inhaled deeply, a soft groan of intoxication coming from her as she leaned closer and slid her tongue between my folds. It was my turn to groan then, as she traced along them with the warm, wet slippery muscle, soft pants leaving my lungs as she tasted my wetness. "Oh, _fuck_..." I muttered, her tongue sliding down and thrusting its way inside me. She pulled my hips closer to her as she eagerly tasted me, licking back up to my very swollen clit and beginning to lap and flick at it in earnest.

My wrists strained against the restraints she had me in, as my hips rocked closer to her mouth, my breathing now coming in short gasps as she licked and sucked at me. While there was something deliciously erotic about the first few times Naomi had done this to me, now that she had an experienced tongue, I let her lick me a lot more often, because she was a quick learner, and she had become very good at getting me off with her tongue. My moans came quicker as she licked quickly against that one spot that always drove me crazy, and her fingers began to push inside me. "_God yessss_..." I moaned, as her fingers thrust into me, building up a quick pace that she knew as well as I did would make me come sooner rather than later.

I shifted closer to her again, wanting to feel even more of her against me, and noting my cue, she began to curl her fingers inside me. I gasped loudly, feeling myself begin to explode and she wrapped her lips around my clit and sucked it hard, flicking her tongue over the tip. A husky broken moan left my throat as she shoved me into an agonisingly pleasurable climax that made me shiver and shudder against her. I breathed hard as she continued flicking her tongue against me, gently bringing me back to earth. My head tilted backwards as I breathed hard, blinking rapidly. I felt her fingers at the back of my neck, tilting my head forwards again, and her lips were on mine, kissing me passionately as I tasted myself on them.

Our lips parted and her head rested against mine, and she gently curved her fingers inside me a few more times, causing me to jolt in surprise. "Cheeky." I muttered, breathless from the passionate nature of the kiss we had shared.

"I learn from the best..." Naomi grinned.

A somewhat exhausted chuckle left me. "I'll take that compliment." I said. "Now...are you going to untie me?" I asked.

"Of course." Naomi said, reaching behind me and fiddling with the knot she had tied. I felt the restraining hold on my wrists slacken, and then the fabric slip away from my skin. Naomi gently lifted my arms, cautious of the ache that had settled into my shoulders. "Lie down on your stomach, Ems..." She said, softly.

I did so, and then felt Naomi climb up on the bed and straddle my thighs. I then felt her hands in my shoulders, working gently over my muscles and easing the ache in them. "Ohhh, that feels good..." I murmured.

"Yeah?" Naomi asked.

"Mmhmm..." I replied, lazily. "Heavenly."

I felt her body shift and she brushed my hair off my shoulders, placing soft kisses across them, and then one single one at the base of my neck. Her hands slid slowly down my spine, and then back upwards, trailing firmly up my skin. She then shifted off my thighs and stretched out beside me, and I opened my eyes to stare into her bright blue ones as she brushed my fringe from my eyes. "Better?" She asked.

"Much." I replied.

She leaned close and kissed my shoulder gently, sliding her arm across my back. "I love you so much, Emily."

"I know. I love you too, and I'm sorry for the dig downstairs."

Naomi grinned. "It's ok... My mum's made some choice ones over the years."

My eyes widened. "Oh_ god_... Your mum! I hope we weren't too loud..." I said, feeling my face redden.

She laughed softly. "She's usually oblivious while watching television, don't worry." She said. I rolled onto my side and she pulled me closer, wrapping her arms around me. She sighed softly, and kissed the top of my head gently. "You ok, baby?"

"Very ok." I replied, curling the ends of her hair around my fingers.

"Good." She said. "I'm glad."

"I have to say, this has been an interesting little break..." I smirked.

"Mmm... I know it was short notice, and all." Naomi said. "But...I'm glad you came with me."

"So am I. You think your mum is ok with us working together, as well as... You know."

Naomi sighed deeply. "I think so. She just worries, that's all."

"At least she cares." I said, softly.

"Hey..." She said, squeezing me gently in her arms. "If ever you want to talk about it... I'll listen. I mean, I know you don't like to, but... It must weigh on your mind a bit sometimes."

I shook my head. "Rarely, beautiful. I don't give Jenna Fitch much thought at all. It's usually only when Katie tries to get me to turn up to family things that it's a problem."

"Oh, like the Fitch dinners?"

"Fitch Family Dinners." I smirked. "And, yes. Otherwise... I really don't give it any thought... I consider it wasted energy."

"That's fair, I suppose." Naomi said. "Besides, I can tell Gina likes you a lot."

"Yeah?"

"I don't know what Effy told her about you, if anything, but she does."

"She's definitely cheery." I said. "And I was serious about her cooking... It's wonderful."

"Gina says you can't beat a good home cooked meal every now and again." Naomi grinned.

"I'd have to take her word on that, tonight is the first good home cooked meal I think I've ever had." I laughed.

Naomi looked at me curiously. "You're serious?"

"Hmm...yeah. Jenna is a terrible cook." I explained. "I don't think she ever learned it proper, you know... Everything was either cooked to death so it had no flavour, or was just...strange combinations that were never palatable."

"Oh." Naomi laughed. "I can see your point."

"Yeah, so once I left home, I learned to cook for myself, and discovered tasty food, finally."

"Ooh, you'll have to cook something for me one day!" Naomi grinned.

"Mmm... I can do that." I replied.

She kissed me slowly, and once again leaned her head against mine.

"We should go downstairs and get some of your mum's tart." I said.

"Hungry?"

"Mmm...a little."

"Ok." Naomi said. "Wait... You stay here, and I'll go get us some."

"Gina won't mind?"

"God, no. I used to eat up here all the time when I was in college. Too many lodgers." Naomi laughed, getting out of bed and pulling on her hoodie and zipping it up. "I won't be long." She said, kissing me softly before she opened the door and left the room.

I laid back against the pillows and sighed deeply. Gina really was a lovely person, I could tell that she was mind and caring, and only asked questions about me being with Naomi and her working for me because she was genuinely concerned. I don't think it was the same sort of '_what will people think_' shite that my own mother came up with, it was more concern that the two of us would be able to exist harmoniously in both our work and personal life. She needn't worry, though... Naomi was doing well at work, and with the time she spent studying and at lectures, we weren't together every waking moment, and while it was tough sometimes, we did talk a fair bit, and the times we weren't together made the times we were together that much more special.

I wouldn't dream of fighting with her, she was too precious to me. I know I was to her, as well. We disagreed on occasion, of course, but we were so devoted to one another, as much as two people in love could be, that argument never came into it. We often stopped mid-disagreement and ended up apologising before it got nasty, which usually ended with us naked in each other's arms. Sex is good stress relief, what can I say...

Speaking of sex, I was still dominant over her, but it let her explore it more, teaching her more tricks. She had asked me to, after all... She had a genuine curiosity and interest in the dominant side, and I was only too happy to indulge her. Naomi often says we belong to each other, and I agree. I've never wanted to 'own' someone in the general master/slave context, because I don't see Naomi that way. While she is a natural submissive to my dominant, as I first told her, I find it degrading to think of, or call her my slave. To me, it implies a lack of consent, no matter how many people who term themselves that disagree. For me, the consensual part of it also carries on to the names we give ourselves. Naomi calls me Emily because that is who I am. We take roles when we play, yes, but I don't make her call me Mistress, or refer to her as my slave, because that's not who I am, and that's not who Naomi is to me. Our relationship has as much give any take as any other, and it see no reason to make her call me anything other than my name. I feel we are equal, and I want to love her and share experiences with her, not degrade her so she feels that she is only worth something because of me. Both of us have power, really, and we exchange it from time to time, because that's just how we exist.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by the door opening once more, and Naomi coming in holding a decent sized bowl with a large slice of pie and some ice cream in it. "Oh, _good_... You're still awake." She grinned, as she set the bowl on her desk and unzipped her hoodie, slipping it off her shoulders.

"Did you think I would fall asleep?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Uhm...no..." She said, picking up the bowl and climbing onto the bed and straddling my hips.

"You're naked." I smirked.

"Mmm...so are you." She said, taking the spoon and digging into the tart and scooping up a little ice cream. She put the spoonful into her mouth and chewed, her eyes closing briefly as she sighed and opened them again to look at me. "Mum makes awesome tart. Want some?" She grinned down at me.

I nodded, and Naomi took the spoon and scooped up a little more, holding it out to me. I opened my mouth and the spoon slid between my lips, pulling back as my lips closed around it. She was right, the tart was delicious, and the ice cream complimented it nicely. I chewed the mouthful and swallowed it. "Wow. That is good." I said.

"Told you." Naomi smirked. "Now...close your eyes."

I raised my eyebrow in question, but closed my eyes anyway. I hard the spoon scraping in the bowl, and then felt something cold on my stomach. "Hey! That's cold!" I laughed, feeling another cold chill higher up my body. I felt Naomi shuffling down my body and then the contrast of her warm lips as they surrounded the cold morsels on my skin one by one, as Naomi licked me clean. "Oh my go- AH!" I exclaimed, as something very cold dripped its way down between my tits, laughing nervously as it was again licked up by a warm tongue.

"Open your mouth..." Naomi said, gently. I did so, and then another sweet, chilled morsel was placed between my lips and I happily chewed and swallowed it.

On and on it went, and I can tell you, I've never been used as a plate before, and never had cold ice cream dripped over my nipples and then deliciously licked off by a woman's tongue, but I can tell you, it's something I'd definitely like to do again. By the end of it, I was damp and sticky, but I really couldn't complain... Not when Naomi's tongue was sliding further down until it was between my thighs.

No, complaint was the very last thing on my mind as her tongue starred rhythmically flicking once more against my aroused clit... No sir. Once she had made me come again with her tongue...twice... She kissed back upwards to my lips and I opened my eyes to spy her cheeky grin.

"The tart is good... But _you_, my love, are _fucking delicious_." She said.

I laughed, and pulled her into a passionate kiss, and the second it broke off, she pulled me into her arms and nuzzled her nose against my own. It was non-verbal, but it was one of the many ways Naomi showed me that she loved me.

* * *

**A/N#2: *sly grin***

**I don't think the tart saw that coming, do you? Mine you, I wouldn't mind being dripped all over Emily Fitch... If I was a peach tart with ice cream, that is.**

**;-)**

**Reviews are welcome, as ever.**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	4. Sweet Dreams, Beautiful

**A/N: My sincere apologies for keeping you waiting a few days on this.**

**(More like nearly a week, Nomesy.)**

**(HEY! SHUT THE FUCK UP! WHO ASKED YOU?)**

**(Yikes! *scuttles away*)**

**ANYway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted... I had a couple of days where I couldn't write a word... Ye Olde Scriber's Block. Blah. I spent a couple of days not wanting to use my old standby of writing smut when I had no other ideas, and literally had half of this chapter written for a couple of days thinking "what the fuck do I write next?"**

**And of course, what won? I don't need to answer that, you probably already know, so here's a Cigarette Warning™, so just enjoy it, yeah?**

**On with it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. I will try and work some plot into this, I swear. Any and all typos, yada yada yada, deal with it.**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

A few hours later, I couldn't sleep, so I crept out of bed and put on a pair of shorts as well as my hoodie, and crept downstairs. Mum was still awake, watching an old black and white movie on television.

"Interesting film?" I asked, as I sat down on the sofa.

"Oh, I was about to give up on it, it's a bit boring." Mum said, muting the volume. "Where's your better half?"

"Emily? She's asleep." I said. "I couldn't sleep myself, so..."

"You came down to keep your old mum company?" She said, with a smile.

"Something like that." I shrugged. "I'm sorry about earlier... You know... stalking off, and all."

"Oh, it's alright. But, why did you in the first place? Surely you weren't worried about what I'd think?"

I shrugged. "I suppose I _was_, a little. But... Only because I don't think of myself as being anything other than just _me_."

"Ah... Still rejecting labels, then?"

I nodded slowly. "You know I've never felt the need to fit into society's boxes, mum." I said. "It's just not me."

"Yeah, I remember. But, you're happy though?"

A simple smile crossed my lips. "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

"Then, that's all that should matter, love."

I sighed. "I'll admit, though, I was a little scared to tell you."

"Why?"

"Emily's mum... She doesn't accept it. She gave Ems a real hard time about it, and still does. She thinks it's just a phase." I explained.

"You've met her?" Mum asked.

"God, no. If I did I'd have given her a piece of my mind about it already. I've met Emily's twin and that's enough for me."

"Oh, Emily didn't mention much about her family."

I shook my head. "No, she doesn't talk to me about it much, either. I mean, we obviously do talk, but... Well, her family doesn't come into it much. She keeps that mostly private, and I don't feel the need to pry. If she wants to tell me, she will."

"I can tell the two of you care for each other very much." Mum said.

"Yeah, we do." I said. "We're very close."

"I'd like to see the two of you more often... if you can spare the time, of course."

"Really?"

"Of course! Emily's a lovely girl. I know I made you come up on short notice, but that's because I was a little put out I hadn't seen you in so long. But... She's part of the reason, isn't she?"

I sighed and nodded. "Sorry, mum."

"Oh, _don't_ be. I understand. I was young and in love once too, you know." Mum grinned. "Are you sure, though, that you have enough time for everything... study, as well as spending time with her?"

"You needn't worry, Gina..." Came Emily's voice from the doorway, making the two of us turn around. She stood there in her black bathrobe, looking a little bit sleepy. "We may be a bit inseparable, but I make sure she keeps up with her studies." She said, as she moved to the sofa and sat down, her body leaning into mine.

I kissed the top of her head softly. "I thought you were asleep?"

"I was, but I half woke up and you weren't with me." Emily said, pulling my arm around her. My hand automatically rested in her opposite shoulder and she nestled her head into the crook of my neck.

"I couldn't sleep." I said, as her fingertips gently stroked my arm. "I was just going to come down for a drink, but mum was awake, so..."

"We've been having a lovely chat." Mum said.

"I thought my ears were burning." Emily smirked.

"Oh, nonsense. We were only briefly talking about you. I was just telling Naomi that the two of you should come up more often."

"That would be lovely." Emily replied. "If it's not too much trouble, of course."

"Of course not, love!" Mum said. "I'd be glad to have you both over."

"Well, thank you for the invitation."

"Not at all, dear. Anyway, I'd better get to bed. Naomi, don't forget to turn the lights off when you both go back to bed." She said, standing up.

"Right, mum. And...thanks for the chat."

"Anytime."

She went upstairs. and Emily's hand covered mine and squeezed it gently. "Are you ok?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"I just ask, because... you don't normally have trouble sleeping."

I sighed. "I know, babe. I think I just had a bit on my mind. I didn't expect to still find mum awake, but she was, so... I talked to her for a bit. I apologised for being a twat this afternoon."

"Ah... Was that what was bothering you?"

"Hmm... I suppose so."

Emily turned towards me and cuddled closer. She kissed me softly and rested her head on my shoulder. "What was your mum watching?"

"Some old black and white movie." I said, looking at the muted television. I reached for the remote and switched it off. "I don't think she was paying much attention to it, though."

"Oh." She said. Her fingers traced lazily over the front of my hoodie and reached up to the toggle of the zip, pulling it slowly down, and sliding her hand underneath it to touch my skin, resting her hand just above my stomach. "I think you should come back to bed." She said, quietly. "I missed you."

"Aww." I smiled. "You softie, you."

Emily grinned. "I have my moments." She said. "Although... I might take a shower first... I feel all sticky from...earlier."

I laughed. "Feel free... There are towels in the cupboard under the bathroom sink."

"Mmmm... I think you should come with me." She said playfully, kissing my neck softly.

"You just want me wet and naked." I joked.

Emily kissed me slowly, her lips lingering against mine. "Yes." She said, in between another kiss. Her fingers slid up over my breast and gently squeezed my nipple. "I won't deny it... I want to feel your wet...naked...gorgeous body against mine." She whispered against my neck. "You wouldn't deprive me of that, would you beautiful?"

"Have I ever told you that you are insatiable, Emily Fitch?"

She chuckled softly, and then made me shiver, the tip of her tongue flicking up my throat as she gave my breast a firm squeeze. "Along with calling me devious, once or twice." She said.

My lips sought out her own and I kissed her softly. "Ok, then..." I whispered.

"Hmm..." She murmured, making no effort to move.

"Are you gonna move...or do I have to make you?" I smirked.

She looked up at me with a glint in her eyes. "Mmm, you know I like it when you get...bossy."

"Ooh, much like I do when you get all... Commanding." I grinned.

"So... Take me upstairs... _before_ I fuck you on the sofa." She murmured, eyebrow raised.

I raised my eyebrow in reply. "What if I_ want_ you to fuck me on the sofa?"

"Hmm..." Emily pondered my question briefly, before shaking her head. "I want you... in the shower." She said, with hooded eyes and a sly grin.

"Well, with a request like that..." I said, rolling off the couch and pulling her up onto her feet. I turned her by the shoulders and gave her a gentle push in the direction of the stairs, lightly slapping her on the arse. "I can't very well refuse. Upstairs, you."

Emily giggled as I flipped the light off and we made our way up the stairs, and I had the perfect vantage point to get in a good perve, hustling her into the bathroom and shutting the door behind us. I sat on the edge of the bathtub and pulled her between my spread knees, one of my hands resting on her hip, and the other tugging on the sash of her robe until it slid gently free, and the filmy fabric parted and fell open, slipping off her shoulders. I leaned my forehead on her chest and inhaled deeply, noting Emily's scent, along with a hint of sweetness as well as vanilla from the dessert tinged escapade of a few hours ago.

"Sweet." I whispered, against her skin. I flicked my tongue out and gently licked her naked skin.

Her fingers curled into the hair at the back of my neck and with a gentle tug she pulled my head back, tilting it upwards so that my eyes met hers. My fingertips traced up and down her spine slowly as we gazed at each other. "You are wearing..._far_...too...many...clothes..."Emily said, her voice low as she slid her fingers around my shoulders and down along the zip of my hoodie.

My gaze drifted downwards to where her hands sat, "Then... Strip them from me." I said, my eyes looking back up to hers, challenging her. She wasted no time in dragging the toggle of the zipper all the way down its track, until it detached, reaching back up to my shoulders. I shivered as she touched my skin, her touch causing me to tingle all places south of my navel, as her hands trailed down my arms, pushing the fabric from me. She turned and placed the hoodie on the counter, turning back to me and drinking me in with her eyes, as it did her with my own.

"Stand." Emily said, her voice breaking slightly. I did as she asked, and she stepped closer, slipping her arms around my waist and resting her head on my chest. "Hold me?" She whispered. "Before this gets crazy, just..."

"Ok..." I murmured, wrapping my arms around her shoulders, and kissing the top of her head. "You always feel so good in my arms, Emily."

"I know."

The embrace lasted a few more moments, until I reached to the shower taps and turned on the water, testing it for warmth before Emily released her arms from around my body and stepped into the cubicle, and under the warm spray of water. I stood opposite her with my back flat against the tiles, feeling the finer spray as it bounced off Emily's skin. She pointed to me, and then beckoned me closer. I shook my head. "No?" She asked. "You're going to deny me?" Her voice was low and seductive, just audible over the running water.

"Oh, _never._" I replied, reaching for the soap and handing it to her. "But, you got to watch me earlier, so..." I smirked.

A lopsided grin crossed Emily's features, and she nodded in amusement, beginning to rub the soap between her hands to build up a lather. Starting at her shoulders, I watched as she rubbed the lavender scented soap across her skin, slowly over her shoulders and her neck. Her suds covered fingers moved in slow circles across her chest, until soapy fingers teased her nipples between them, and she bit her bottom lip, sending a flicker of lust through me. But I remained stuck to the wall, my eyes moving down her body as her hands moved down her stomach, and across her hips, covering every square inch of skin that I had dripped the sugary sweetness of the peach tart and ice cream over. Flashes of memory ran into and out of my mind as my breathing now became heavier.

Christ, she was so utterly _beautiful_ in that moment. The look that she gave me, portraying deviousness and innocence all in a single look, that was even more powerful to me than any other of the 'come hither and fuck me' stares that Emily had given me over time. She stepped towards me and handed me the soap, turning around until she faced opposite. "Do my back?" She asked, again with that hint of innocence that tugged at the lust inside me.

I got my hands wet and rubbed the soap between them, creating some more of the generous lather, before placing the soap back in its soap dish. I started at Emily's neck, and began to rub the soap into her skin, trailing slow circles with my hands, not missing the opportunities I had to gently massage her gorgeous skin beneath my fingertips. A soft moan came from her, and she leaned into my touch, as my fingers trailed slowly up and down her spine. Her head tilted backwards, and her body followed, and it found myself wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close to me, her wet soapy skin slipping against my almost completely dry body. I placed my hand over her heart, only to find it racing. "Ems..." I murmured in her ear.

Emily took my hands and moved them both to her soapy tits, making me hold them. Her hand then reached up to my neck and pulled me closer, my hands slipping around her skin of their own accord until my fingers slipped around her nipples and teased them between my fingers. She moaned softly, and I kept on teasing them gently, the soap keeping them slippery. "Jesus..." Emily said, in a hoarse whisper. "That's so good..."

"I can tell you're enjoying it..." I murmured.

"Oh, yes..." She breathed, as her body squirmed against mine. Her hands moved under the water, rinsing them clean, as my fingers continues rubbing and pinching her nipples. One hand of hers reached down again, and I felt her shift her feet, followed by a sharp intake of breath and a soft groan as she arched her back into me. I flicked the tip of my tongue along the shell of her ear and took her earlobe between my teeth, biting it gently. Her fingers threaded into my hair and gripped firmly, my body carefully pushing hers under the falling water to rinse off her neck and shoulders. I then wasted no time in kissing, licking and nibbling her wet skin, to several soft, appreciative noises that came from her lips.

I sensed that her hand was moving between her legs, no doubt building the pleasure within her. My fingertips continued to stroke and squeeze her nipples between them as my tongue traced along the veins in her neck, feeling the rapid beating of her pulse getting stronger beneath her skin. It wasn't often that Emily let me touch her like this when she played with herself, so I relished every single moment and movement of her in my arms, adding to her pleasure in the simplest of ways. "Naomi..." She murmured, her voice thick and strained.

"I know, baby... I know..." I whispered, firmly rolling her nipples in my fingers, and drawing another deep groan from within her chest. "Go on... Make yourself come for me." I whispered, my lips brushing against her ear.

"Oh god..." She groaned, her body beginning to tense in my arms, as her breathing grew quickly shallow. She arched against me and shuddered, a series of strangled moans slipping from her lips, as she tried to not be too loud as she came at the touch of both her own fingers, as well as mine. She shivered hard, as her own fingers quelled the roaring pleasure inside her, and she leaned her head back against my shoulder, as she panted rapidly.

I held her as the water dripped over us, softly kissing across her shoulders as her breathing returned to normal. The suds had mostly rinsed from her body now, and eventually she turned in my arms and slid her own around my back, holding me close to her. It hadn't taken me long to figure out, very early on in our relationship, just exactly how pleasurable it could be watching Emily get off and not be touched myself. This was one of those times where I felt the strange, but pleasurable feeling of contentment that came with it. I didn't need her to touch me, or to touch myself, it felt good enough to just hold her, because I felt as complete as she did. If there's anything more satisfying than an orgasm, it would be that.

The water began to run cold, so I reached over and turned it off, leaving the two of us standing there with the water dripping from us in tiny rivulets. "Mmm...back to bed, then?" Emily whispered, in a soft, dreamy tone.

"That was my next suggestion..." I replied, kissing her temple softly.

"Good... Because I'd like nothing more than to just fall asleep in your arms, right now."

We both stepped out of the shower and dried ourselves off, and we both padded naked out of the bathroom, and back into my room, where we wasted no time in getting back under the covers. Emily pulled her lips to mine and kissed me slowly as her arms wrapped back around me. I reached up and brushed her damp fringe out of her eyes, which were staring at me curiously. "What do you see?" She asked, quietly.

I let my eyes quickly run over her features before I spoke simply. "I see the woman I love."

A gentle smile crossed her lips. "I love you, too." She replied, kissing me softly once more.

"We should sleep, baby. We have a long day tomorrow." I said.

"Oh, do we_ have_ to go back to London? I'd rather just stay here..." Emily said, her tone tired and slightly whining.

"So would I... But it would look a bit suspicious if we both called in sick, don't you think?" I said.

Emily sighed, deeply. "I know. You're right...as per usual."

"Plus, I have coursework to do." I said.

"_What?_ Why didn't you say?" Emily asked.

I shook my head. "I didn't realise it at the time, I was too busy being annoyed at Gina for making me come up here. Don't worry, though... It's not an entire mountain of text."

"You know I only worry because I want you to succeed, beautiful."

"I know. I can easily read it before my lectures on Tuesday."

"Oh, I guess I should make the most of you while I can, then... Seeing as you'll be busy..."

"Sorry, baby..." I started to say.

"No... _Don't_ be sorry. We will _both_ be sorry if you don't do well. It's too important... I want you to pass, and you know it." Emily said.

"Yeah, I know." I said. "It will be worth it."

"Yes, it will." She replied, not quite stifling a yawn.

"Tired?" I asked, still gently stroking my fingers through her fringe.

"Mmhmm... I wore myself out." She said, with a soft giggle.

I kissed her temple gently. "Time to sleep, then..." I said, reaching over to turn out the light, flooding the room in darkness as Emily settled against me.

"Mmm...yeah."

"Sweet dreams." I said

"Sweet dreams, beautiful."

* * *

**A/N#2: Awww...fuzzy.**

**Anyway...more soon. I shall try and not keep you all waiting forever this time.**

**Note, I said try.**

**Oh, before I forget, you should go and check out Sky Colored Water, by Lymphocytosis. My ever talented partner-in-crime _mynameislizzie_ recommended it to me, and while I do admit it was a slow start, and I'm not overly keen on the time period it's set in (I'm more of a 1940's/1960's/70's girl myself when it comes to retro stuff), now that I've got further into it, it's really quite a pleasant read. It is also well written, with a unique style, so... give it a go.**

**Reviews are most welcome, as ever.**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	5. I Just Want You To Make Me Forget

**A/N: Greetings! I hope this chapter finds you well, and if it doesn't, well, I hope it cheers you up?**

**Not much to say for this one, except for a giant roughly crafted Cigarette Warning™ for it. So, use it for medicinal purposes? LOL!**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Shame, really. Any and all typos...meh!**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

(Two days later)

"Just go."

A look of disbelief met my eyes. "But-"

"**_GO!_** Get OUT of my office, and OUT of this building. You're fired, d'you understand me?" I snapped. "Before I call security and have you escorted out, I suggest you turn around and walk now."

"Erm...my effects?"

"They'll be couriered to you. What you've done is unacceptable, you being unemployed as of this moment is the**_ LEAST_** of your troubles. Now, GET OUT, before I decide to call the relevant authorities as well, and have you blacklisted!" I said, standing and placing my hands on the desk. The person opposite me stood and walked out of my office, pale faced.

Accountants, sometimes you just _can't_ trust them, no? Well, I _thought_ I could trust the one I had working at Fitch Holdings, but when I discovered they were siphoning substantial amounts of company money into a secret Swiss bank account for a number of months, I knew my trust had been misplaced. I was deeply hurt by it, and saw no option but termination. The effect of it weighed on me for most of the afternoon, and by the time I made it home, I was still feeling angry. I was sitting in the sofa nursing my third...or fourth tumbler of vodka, I wasn't really sure, when the front door opened, and Naomi walked in, her satchel over her shoulder.

"Hey, Ems." She said brightly, placing her satchel by the door, walking towards the sofa. She sat beside me and took on my posture and my expression. Curled up into the corner of the sofa, and pensive. "What's wrong?" She asked, noting the glass in my hand and the open bottle of vodka on the coffee table.

I sighed deeply, drinking the last of the liquid in my glass. "I had to fire the accountant." I said, quietly.

"What? Why?" Naomi replied. "He seemed competent enough, I mean-"

"He did seem that way, but he wasn't. He was embezzling money from the company... I had to let him go."

"How much?" She asked.

"What?"

"How much money did he steal?"

I placed my glass on the coffee table, and sighed. "Forty grand over the last four months." I replied, bitterly.

Naomi counted on her fingers, and looked to the ceiling, looking like she was doing a quick calculation in her head. "_Jesus,_ Emily, that's-"

"Two and a half grand a week. I know."

Naomi pulled me into her arms, and held me close to her. "I'm so sorry, Emily."

"It wasn't _your_ fault." I said, nestling my head into her shoulder.

"I know, but still." She said, kissing my temple softly. "How are you...I mean, you're going after him, right? It's theft, after all..."

"I should have picked it up sooner." I said. "I go over the accounts every month as it is, separate to the accountant. We've been so busy this month, I didn't get the chance to do it, so I had Mark do it instead." I added, referring to one of my assistants. "He discovered it, and let me know immediately. I'm not sure how I didn't spot it."

"Richard must have hid it cleverly enough." Naomi said.

"Mmm. It just makes me _angry_, that's all. I trusted him. Now I have to find a new accountant, and we are down forty grand."

"So... Inform him he has to pay the money back. If not, you'll have him charged with theft."

"I already threatened him with calling the authorities and getting him blacklisted. Right before I threw him out of my office."

"_Physically?!_"

"Oh, god no. Verbally." I laughed, bitterly. "The man is six foot and two hundred and fifty pounds of muscle, for fuck's sake. I'm strong, but not _that_ bloody strong."

"Oh. Good point."

I sighed and shook my hair out. "Let's deal with that tomorrow at the office, yeah?" I said, standing up and going to the kitchen for another glass. "Have a drink with me, and tell me how your day was." I added, placing some ice in her glass and refilling my own.

"Oh, it was alright. We just talked about the case study I had to read up on over the weekend." Naomi said, as is sat back down next to her and poured her a vodka, and myself another, and handing hers to her. "Thanks...although... It looks like you've already had a couple?"

"I was angry, beautiful. I needed to relax a bit."

Naomi slid her arm around my shoulder and pulled me in close to her. I turned to face her and she looked at me with curious eyes, stroking her fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes, enjoying the movement of her fingers, and starting to feel slightly fuzzy from the vodka. "Hmm..." I murmured, as I exhaled.

"Better?" She asked, her eyes darting over my features.

"Yeah..." I whispered, leaning forward and kissing her slowly. "Thanks for calming me down a bit."

"Well, I didn't really do anything..."

"You being here is enough, beautiful." I said. "I love you."

"I love you too, and I know it's not my fault, but I'm sorry it happened." I shifted my position on the sofa and lay my head on her lap, and she continued to stroke her fingers through my fringe.

"I don't know_ what_ I did to deserve it, Naomi. It doesn't make any sense. Richard was a great guy, he never had a problem with me, and it never crossed my mind that he would do that."

"Shhhh... Worry about that tomorrow, yeah?" Naomi said, softly. "For now, I just want you to try and relax."

"Mmm..."

"Have you eaten anything today?" She asked.

"I had a wrap for lunch." I replied. "I don't have much of an appetite, though."

Naomi's fingers trailed to my shoulders and gently massaged my muscles. "You're all _tense_, Ems."

"Yeah..." I murmured.

"Come on, then..." She said, gently tapping me on the shoulder. "Up you get." I groaned, and sat up slowly, in order to not let my head spin. I reached for the half empty glass of vodka and drained it completely, as Naomi stood up and reached for my hand. I took it and allowed her to pull me up to my feet. She led me into my bedroom, until we both stood at the foot of my bed. "Get undressed, and lie down." She said, softly.

"Naomi..."

Her finger gently touched my lips. "Don't argue with me, baby. I'm going to make you feel better."

I shrugged, and began to unbutton my shirt and take off the rest of my clothes, as Naomi lit the four large candles, two on either of the bedside tables. One was vanilla, and one strawberry on either side, and I closed my eyes, inhaling the fruity, spicy aroma. I breathed in and exhaled deeply, as I felt the bed dip and Naomi sat astride my thighs. She leaned over and brushed my hair off my shoulders, placing a soft kiss at the base of my neck. She slowly slid her fingertips down my back, and then up my spine again. Her fingers traced slow, methodical patterns, adding pressure in the right places along my shoulders to ease out the tension I was feeling.

Warm hands kneaded my skin, adding to the relaxed feeling I already felt due to the vodka, and I groaned softly as she manipulated my muscles. But along with the relaxation, there was also a sense of arousal that began to stir within me, partly due to the alcohol, and partly because of the leftover adrenaline I felt from the anger I had due to being ripped off by the accountant. I reached for one of Naomi's hands and placed mine over it, halting her movements.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

I shifted beneath her, making to roll onto my back, and she moved off me and allowed me to do so. I stared up at her with dark eyes. "Do you agree that emotions are strange things, beautiful?" I asked, in a low husky voice.

Her brow furrowed as her eyes averted briefly, pondering the question. "Yes, but... Sorry, I don't really follow." She replied. "It seems like an odd question."

I closed my eyes briefly and sighed, opening them to meet hers again. "I appreciate this, and you know it." I said, tangling my fingers in her own.

"But...?"

My own brow furrowed. "I still feel so angry." I admitted. "Not at you...never at you..."

"I know that, Emily."

"This thing with work...it's nagging at me, you know? And... I just..." I trailed off, as Naomi's eyes searched mine for meaning to my words. I reached up and slid my fingers down her cheek. "You're so beautiful, baby... You know I'd never take advantage of you in any way..."

"Because you love me."

"Yes."

"But, there is something, isn't there?" Naomi asked. "Talk to me, Emily. Tell me what you need."

I leaned up and reached behind her neck, pulling her to me and kissing her with passion. Our lips moved together slowly, and the interaction was as tender as it was firm, as we responded to each other.

"Oh?" She murmured against my lips as they finally parted. "You mean..."

"Yes." I whispered. "I need my frustrations eased...both of them."

"Alright...how?" She asked, with blue eyed wonder.

"That's your challenge, beautiful." I said, my eyes darting towards the wardrobe. "You know my box of tricks as well as I do... Tie me up...tease me...deny me... I don't care. How you do it is up to you..." I said, sliding my hand down to her naked tit and lightly pinching her nipple between my fingertips. "I just want you to make me forget."

Her eyes blinked, and she gave me a sly smirk. "Make you forget, you say..." She said, cupping my cheek in her palm. Her fingertip lightly stroked behind my ear and her thumb brushed just under my eye as I nodded, closing my eyes and feeling tingles settling in my stomach. Her lips met mine once more and kissed me softly. "Alright, then..." She added, her voice taking on a sly tone that made me shiver. "Keep your eyes...closed."

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

While I was content to try and smooth out Emily's uneasiness about her day with something as simple as the touch of my fingers on her skin, the woman I loved obviously needed something more.

And who was I to deny she who had my heart?

I slid my hand from her cheek and got off the bed, kneeling down in front of the oak box that graced the floor of her wardrobe. I was no longer a stranger to its contents, as she was, but there was one item that I'd not yet had the courage to use. I trailed my fingers over it and another sly smirk fixed itself to my lips. "Anything goes?" I asked.

"Absolutely anything." Emily replied, and the low huskiness in her voice made me shiver. "Be confident, beautiful."

"Very well." I said, picking out the item I'd just traced over, as well two others that we both knew well. I lowered the lid of the oak box, and stood at the end of the bed, where Emily sat in the middle, her eyes still closed. I swallowed before I spoke. "Lie backwards." I said. I watched her as she lay backwards, her head resting on the pillows. I joined her on the bed, and perched myself astride her hips. I took the blindfold between my fingers and gently lifted her her, slipping it over her eyes. I took one of her hands in mine, slipping one of the leather cuffs around it and securing the straps comfortably against her skin. Raising her wrists the bed head, I passed the foot of chain between the cuffs around the rails, and then slipped the remaining cuff around her other wrist, likewise securing it comfortably.

I froze momentarily, as Emily's lips grazed against my skin, kissing across my chest in a blind manner. I pulled back slightly, before placing my lips against her own and kissing her passionately, then pulling my lips back from hers, smirking as she attempted to follow me, raising her head up off the pillow. I chuckled softly, and raked my fingers gently through her fringe. "Patience, my love... Patience." I said softly, as her head resumed its position on the pillow, a whimper of frustration leaving her lips, which her tongue quickly darted out to flick across. I surrounded her face with my hands, resting my palms against her skin, and slowly dragged them to her neck, tracing down her throat, across her shoulders, and began to drag them down her chest as she inhaled sharply.

I continued to trace patterns over her skin, around her breasts and over her nipples, watching her expression as she bit her bottom lip and groaned quietly. I felt a tingling sensation low in my stomach. A few months ago I finally understood what it was about me biting my own bottom lip that got Emily so fired up. It was that sense of uncertainty about what I was going to do, along with her own vulnerability that made her do it, and when I did it, she felt a dominant sense of power over me, because it was her that had made me feel that way. And now, I knew exactly how that felt, and understood just how powerful it was.

I watched her for a few moments, her chest rising and falling rapidly as her breathing quickened. "Do you know that I could look at you all night?" I said, my voice barely above a whisper. Emily nodded her head slowly. "Though... You know I'm not going to...right?" I asked. Again she nodded her head. "Speak to me, baby."

"I know." She said, her voice cracking.

I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Good." I said. "Be patient. I'll be back shortly."

"But-" She started to say, before I placed my finger against her lips. I said nothing, but waited for the furrow in her brow to un-crease, before I rose up off her and picked up the third item I took from the oak box, and went into the bathroom. I have to say, harnesses are funny things to put on, if you don't know what you're doing. I'd been at the business end of Emily's purple strap-on many a time, but had never actually been the one to...erm...strap it on, so to speak. But, I managed it, and caught the sight of myself in the mirror, my eyebrows quirking up in amused surprise. I went to the door and quietly opened it a fraction, looking through the crack and watching her for another few moments, before I opened the door and padded silently to the end of the bed.

I started at her ankles, slowly kissing up her legs until I reached her knees, climbing up onto the bed with her and shuffling forwards, pushing her knees upwards until her feet rested flat on the mattress. I trailed my hands lightly down her thighs until they met her hips, and started a slow trail of kisses along the path my hands had just taken, the scent of her intoxicating as I neared the treasure I was seeking. I placed a gentle kiss at the point where her folds began to split, tempted to flick my tongue across her clit. I looked up and saw Emily's chest rising and falling with her quick breaths. I rested my head against her inner thigh and gently blew a warm breath across her wet little bud. Her back arched up and she groaned. "Miss me, baby?" I asked.

She nodded before she spoke. "Y-yes..."

I let out a soft, but very wicked chuckle, before diving in with my tongue and giving her clit a long, firm lick that drew a needy groan from her. _This is where it begins_, I thought to myself, as I lapped her with several long deliberate strokes of my tongue against her needy flesh. Every other breath was a gasp or a moan, sometimes a gasp following a moan, as I swirled my tongue over her clit, curled my tongue and wrapped it up in it, and sucked it between my lips to bring her to the peak of pleasure. I didn't let up when her leg moved on to my shoulder and tried to draw me in closer, in fact, I doubled my effort, pushing my tongue inside her and tasting her heated core. You can't get a sprained tongue..._can_ you?

Whether you could seemed to be of no consequence, seeing as I lapped back up her folds and attacked her clit once more with my tongue, rapidly flicking it all over, using the roughness of it to give her the friction I knew she was craving from her breathless, begging moans. Soon enough, her body stiffened and she squealed, followed by a deep groan as she shuddered, her orgasm taking hold of her. I flicked my tongue against her, gently bringing her down, before I spread wet kisses on her inner thighs as she murmured incoherently above me.

I spread her thighs wider, and got up on my knees, leaning over her and crushing my lips to hers in a wet, slow kiss, making sure she could taste herself on my tongue. I reached between us as I kissed her, feeling her whimper on my tongue as I slowly stroked the head of my new purple friend through her wet folds.

"_Jesus,_ Naomi..." She groaned, as her lips broke away from mine. "You're going to-"

Her words were cut off by my hand over her mouth, silencing her. "I believe you said... absolutely_ anything_... and to be _confident._" She gave a muffled moan, and nodded rapidly. I moved my hand and quickly replaced it with my lips on hers, kissing her passionately. "Well,_ this_..." I said wickedly, as it moved my hips forward and began to penetrate her. "Is me being confident..." I finished my thought as the dildo sunk easily into her wetness and Emily groaned from deep within her lungs as she was filled up.

"I..._fuck_...ohgod..." Emily murmured incoherently, as I waited a few moments,,her breathing coming in deep gasps, traces of huskiness evident in each exhalation of air from her lungs.

"You weren't expecting it, _were_ you?" I asked.

"No..."

I brushed my lips down her throat and gave a wicked chuckle in her ear. "I am going to fuck your beautiful, sexy brains out, Emily Fitch. Right..._now_." I said, my voice low, before trailing my tongue over her pulse point and gently biting her neck as I pulled my hips backwards and without hesitating, thrust deep inside her again, hearing her strangled moan of pleasure. I began to pump my hips in rhythm, keeping them steady, but calculated. I sucked Emily's pulse harder, feeling her groan both bubbling up under my lips and deep in my lower abdomen as I built up a rhythm inside her. It was slightly awkward at first, but her moans urged me on, and I soon found the right pace.

That was until Emily's feet brushed against my upper thighs and drew me into her more urgently, making my lips detach themselves from her neck. "Oh...more?" I asked, a sly smirk on my lips, as I increased my pace slightly. "Or...less?" I said, as I slowed down. She moaned in apparent frustration under me at my slowed movements, and so I sped up again.

"More..._please_..." She moaned under me, pulling me still closer, as her heels now rested on my arse.

"Hmm...like this?" I teased, drawing back and plunging back into her harder, eliciting a satisfied cry from her lips. "Is that how you want it, baby?"

"God, _yes!_" She groaned. "Need you..._harder_..."

The strain in her voice set off a strange animal reaction inside me, and I nibbled upwards to her earlobe and nipped it between my teeth, growling from low in my throat as I began to thrust my hips harder, deeper still inside her. The base of the strap on was rubbing against my clit, and I grunted with each thrust of my hips as I fucked her. The restraints rattled above our heads as I lost myself completely, closing my eyes as I pushed us both closer to orgasm.

"Beautiful...so close...need it..." She moaned incoherently, as I felt the effect of her pleading tone spike through my blood like lightning, and setting off a one track mantra in my mind. Fuck her harder. Make her come. "_Fuck_ YES!" She cried, her legs drawing me closer to her. I reached my hands down to her hips and pulled her closer to me as I slammed into her harder, rougher. She didn't seem to mind one bit, if her sharp cry of pleasure was anything to go by. Emily began to shudder beneath me as the tone of her voice cracked, hitting a higher pitch as I felt myself beginning to come. It was too good to resist and I kept up the motion of my hips, my growl from within mixing with her own shriek of pleasure as the two of us reached the peak, her body stiffening under mine as my urgent thrusts made us both come hard together before I collapsed on top of her, breathing just as hard as she was under me.

Still catching my breath, I reached up and unbuckled the cuffs, releasing Emily's wrists. Her hands linked limply around my neck, and we both groaned as I slid completely out of her, just before I rested my head upon her still heaving chest. I reached behind me to detach the harness from around my hips and shifted my weight so I could remove it, snuggling back into Emily and tracing lazy patterns over her skin with my fingertips after removing the blindfold covering her eyes.

"So, uhm..." I started to say, before Emily attached her lips to mine and kissed me slowly. "I guess that...worked." I grinned.

She laughed, and kissed me once more. "I should ask you to help me forget my day more often, beautiful..."

"I'd only be happy to oblige you." I smirked.

"Oh, good." She said, as she shuffled closer to me.

"Feeling better?"

"Hmm, yes. Much." She murmured against my skin. "Thank you."

"A little rest, baby?"

"Yeah..." I leaned over and blew out the candles on her side, and then did the same on mine, leaving us in darkness as I settled back against her once more. I kissed the top of her head and she gave a soft appreciating moan. "Love you so much." She murmured softly.

"I know." I said. "So do I."

* * *

When I awoke again, it was early morning..._very_ early morning. Emily was still snuggled in my arms, but I knew I had to get home and get ready for work. I gently kissed the top of her head, and she stirred in my arms as she woke.

"Mmm...w-what time is it?" She asked, her voice thick with sleep.

"Not sure, but it's early and I have to go home and..."

"Oh. Right." She said. "You should just... move in, you know...then you wouldn't have to keep sneaking off in the morning."

"Yeah, ok..." I chuckled. "You're half asleep, Ems."

"I'll have you know sometimes my best ideas come to me when I'm...half asleep." She said, her last words separated by a very wide yawn. "Forgive me if I'm not keen on you escaping from my bed when it's chilly outside."

"Oh, _escaping?_ Is _that_ what you call it?" I smirked. "I'll have you know, I'm leaving under protest... My mind is at _serious_ war with my heart over it...as we speak." I added, kissing her softly. "But... my work clothes are at my flat. I don't think it's appropriate to only turn up in a pair of knickers... I have standards, you know."

Emily laughed. "Point noted." She said, before a pause. "I was serious, though." She added, looking at me while biting her bottom lip.

I hesitated a moment. "Yeah. Yeah, I know. We should talk about it later, though, ok?" I said, kissing her softly. "Right now, I have to go...unless I want to be late for work. And my boss is a _real_ ball buster, so..."

"Oh, of course." Emily smirked. "Be my guest." I kissed her once more and got out of bed, getting dressed as she watched me with slightly hungry eyes. I turned to leave and she cleared her throat. I turned around to see her raised eyebrow, and her fingers beckoning me towards her. I walked to her side of the bed,and she rope ached up to the back of my neck and pulled me close, kissing me passionately. Her head leaned against mine as the kiss ended, and she sighed. "Go, beautiful... Before I tear your clothes off and make us _both_ late for work."

"You make it_ so_ hard to leave with a statement like that." I said, kissing her once more softly before standing up and walking out of her bedroom, and out of her flat, picking up my satchel along the way. "Bye, Ems! I love you, baby." I called, as I walked out and shut the door behind me.

A/N#2: Emily's business luck seems to be not so lucky, no?

(DUDE...she asked Naomi to move in!)

I know THAT... and you're just going to have to wait like everyone else, aren't you?

(GODFUCKINGDAMMIT! YOU TEASE, NOMESY!)

*snicker*

Reviews welcome...as always...

Until next time...

~GN~ xo


	6. I Love You So Much, It's Killing Me

**A/N: Greetings, again!**

**Firstly, I have to give thanks to ornee-n who alerted me to the latest episode of the tv show Reign which has a part in it played by the one and only Kathryn Prescott. I don't watch this show, as I have enough shows to keep up with as it is, but they mentioned parallels between a scene with her character and my incarnation of Emily in _The Secret Life Of Emily Fitch._ I was intrigued enough to get a hold of the episode, and I have to say, I definitely see where they are coming from, and it actually gave me a bit of a chill, in a good way.**** *reow*** So, thanks for the tip off, and for just having to tell me about it...lol 

**So, onto this chapter, then. I'm not going to give too many clues about it, except for a Cigarette Warning™ of the rough, hand rolled kind. I don't actually smoke tobacco, but I guess the parallel you could draw is it's not quite perfect, but still just as damn satisfying? *shrug***

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Boo hoo. Any and all typos blah blah blah deal with it.**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

It was _me_ who ended up running late, seeing as after Naomi left that morning, I somehow managed to drift off back to sleep while hugging the same pillow she had been using. It might seem stupid, but her scent lingered on it, and it was so comforting to me in her absence, that I just fell right back to sleep again, and didn't wake up again until my alarm went off...for the _second_ time.

"Oh shit!" Was my only exclamation when I saw that the time was eight-thirty, and I was due in the office at nine. I decided to forgo taking the tube, seeing as that would make me later than I intended to be, and after getting ready in record time, I called a taxi, and thankfully, it showed up in short order. Whilst I was on the way, I sent Naomi a text.

"Running late. Any chance you can run down to the lobby and get me a coffee? xEx"

"_You? Running late? I don't believe it! ;-) What kind can I get you, baby? xNaomix_"

I smirked and shook my head before I typed out a reply.

"_I'll explain later. Latté. One sugar. And a bagel with cream cheese! See you soon. xoxox xEx_"

I looked outside the taxi window, and to my annoyance, noted that we weren't going anywhere.

"This is ridiculous." I muttered.

"Sorry, love. Traffic is heavy this morning." The driver said.

"Obviously." I snarked back in reply. "For fuck's sake." I said, taking a tenner out of my purse and handing it to the driver. "No comment on your skills, mate, but I'd be quicker walking at this rate. Cheers anyway." I said, as I exited the taxi and began to walk quickly towards the office.

Halfway there, I called reception.

"_Fitch Holdings, Catherine speaking, how may I direct your call?_"

"Cath, it's Emily. Traffic is shite and I'm running late, but I'm on foot now towards the office. Can you put me through to Naomi's office, please, there's something I need to discuss with her."

"_Hi, Emily. Naomi just stepped out to get coffee. Is there anything I can help with?_"

"Oh, right. Erm... Look, just tell her when she gets back legal needs to get cracking on the business with the accountant. She'll know what I mean."

"_Will do, Emily. Any idea how long you'll be?_" Catherine asked.

"I shouldn't be anymore than fifteen minutes. Twenty, tops." I replied. "Actually, can you tell her to call me as soon as she gets back?"

"_Certainly. See you soon._"

"Thanks, Cath, you're a treasure!" I said, ending the call. I kept walking and a was kept standing at a crosswalk for a few minutes longer than usual while traffic whizzed past, when my phone began ringing in my pocket. "Emily Fitch speaking?"

"_Emily... Catherine said you wanted me to call?_" Naomi said, curiosity in her voice. Is it odd that even though we've been together a number of months now, that I still get a flutter in my heart every time I hear it?

"Naomi, yes. Thank you for calling. Listen... This shit with Richard... I want an honest opinion... Are we better off demanding in no uncertain terms that he return the money, or we'll prosecute him, or just having him charged?"

"_That depends on whether you want it done quietly out of court, or whether you want his career ruined._"

I sighed. "What would you do...if it were you?" I asked.

"_You're asking me?_"

"Yes." I said, as I crossed the road, now that the light in my favour had turned into a little green walking man. "Give me your opinion."

"_I'd say screw being nice and have him charged. He stole forty grand of your profits, Emily. He broke your trust, as well as the law. Who's to say he wouldn't do it to someone else?_"

"Who's to say he hasn't in the past? God, I feel so stupid..."

"_Emily... Don't, ok? It's not going to do you any good to think that way._" Naomi said. "_You weren't to know he would do it. What's done is done, there's no point whatsoever in beating yourself up over it. What matters now is the outcome, yeah? I'll talk to Mark about the evidence we have against him, and then contact the police._"

I smiled as I sidestepped a busker on the corner of the block my office was on. "You're sexy when you talk lawyer, you know that?"

"_Emily..._"

"I can also hear you blushing which is just as sexy." I smirked. "I'm getting into the building now. I'll see you shortly."

"_Ok._"

"Bye, babe." I said, ending the call and giving a quick wave to the security guard at the concierge desk.

"Running late, Miss Fitch?" He asked.

"Traffic is a bitch, Clyde!" I grinned, as I breezed past him on my way to the lift, just making it through the quickly closing doors. I pressed the button for my floor, and waited the few minutes as the lift ascended. When it's usual dinging bell signified my arrival, and the doors slid open, I exited the lift into the offices of Fitch Holdings.

"Good morning, Emily." Catherine said.

"Hi, Cath." I said, as she handed me my mail. "Meetings for today?"

"Bramwell at one this afternoon, other than that, nothing." She replied.

"Right. I'll be in my office." I said, giving her a courteous smile.

I walked into my office, greeting the staff along the way, as I usually did, and shut the door behind me, kicking off my heels as I sat down, leaning my head against the back of my chair and exhaling slowly. There was a soft knock at the door. "_Jesus._" I muttered to myself. "Come in!" I said, answering.

Naomi popped her head around the door. "I come bearing caffeine and sustenance." She said, with a grin, and holding up a large coffee and a paper bag.

"Oh, good... My coffee and bagel..." I said, as Naomi closed the door behind her.

"Erm... Coffee, yes, bagel no. They'd sold out, I'm afraid, so I got you some raisin toast? I hope that's ok..." Naomi said, biting her bottom lip.

_Damn our agreement to keep things professional while working!_

"It'll do. Thanks for trying, anyway." I sighed, as she placed the items on the table. "Did you talk to Mark?"

"Have some coffee first... You look a bit flustered."

I frowned. "It was eight thirty when I woke up. I got a taxi but the traffic sucked total arse, so I walked halfway here."

"Why so late?" Naomi said, a smirk in her tone. "It's not like you to be late..."

"Hmm, why do you ask me something while we're being professional that I can't answer professionally?" I smirked back, sipping my coffee and taking a bite of the toast.

Naomi went bright red. "_Emily!_" She exclaimed, before starting to laugh.

My eyes went wide. "Oh, god no! I wasn't doing_ that_...I'd just..." I said, trailing off, and then sighing. "I went back to sleep after you left this morning. I was snuggled into your pillow, because I missed your presence, and I just..fell asleep."

"Oh." She said quietly, as a small smile crossed her lips. "That's...sort of sweet."

"I slept right through my alarm, as a result." I explained. "The rest, you know."

"I see." Naomi replied, as I sipped some more of my coffee.

"Alright... The coffee is easing my flustered state, as is the toast. So..."

"I talked to Mark, and he's going to print out a copy of the balance sheets for the last four months. He says that Richard had actually been transferring small sums of money from different departments... Twenty quid here, thirty there, that sort of thing, which is why it wasn't picked up sooner. Mark said he was clever, but not too clever about it. He had it transferred into a separate account that wasn't even registered to the company, and that's what caught Mark's attention."

"Because we don't have any accounts with a Swiss bank."

"Exactly what Mark said. He's been in contact with the bank, but they won't give any details as to the account in question without authorisation from Richard himself."

"Shit." I said, frowning.

"Hang on... Mark did explain to the bank the situation, and they explained that if we get a court order, they'd be legally obliged to freeze the account pending the outcome of any legal action." Naomi explained.

"So we get him charged, then." I said.

"We get him charged, yes. I've already been in contact with the police, and they are sending a detective, who should be here within the hour."

"Brilliant." I said, with a genuine smile. "I want him arrested, charged, and the book thrown squarely between his eyes."

"So do I." Naomi replied, after a short pause. "He... He ripped you off, Ems. Not only that, he fucked you over, trust-wise. And... That annoys me."

I sighed. "D'you know how much money this company was set to make this year?"

Naomi shrugged. "Not really."

"Good thing you're sitting down, then. We'd worked it out as roundabout a million quid, give or take." I said.

"Jesus."

"Yeah... That was before we got sued by Bailey, and now this shit. We're not in the street, obviously, but... New business has dropped off a bit since the Bailey thing. I think McClair rubbished us around a bit."

"What the fuck? That _cunt!_ He's the one who's rubbish, Ems." Naomi said, her brows knitted in confusion. "And the court_ did_ rule in your favour with Bailey, with compensation."

"Yes, well... From what I heard, he got fired as a result of the court judgement and he wasn't happy about it. "

"So his revenge is to bad mouth your company?" Naomi asked.

"I'd say so."

"_Bastard._"

I smiled thinly. "Not exactly my choice of words, but-"

I was interrupted by the phone ringing on my desk. I got up to answer it. "Emily Fitch."

"_Emily, it's Catherine. There's two detectives here to see you._"

"Right, thanks." I said, placing the phone back down. "Naomi, would you please go and meet the detectives, they are at reception. Show them into the boardroom and I'll get Mark and meet you in there shortly."

"Will do." Naomi said, as she stood up.

She had almost made it to the door, when it stopped her. "Naomi?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks...for the coffee." I said, holding up the cup. "Later, yeah?" I added, with a slight smirk.

Naomi blushed slightly. "Yeah... You're welcome..._boss._"

I raised my eyebrow and laughed as she left my office. Cheekiness aside, it was touching how concerned she was about the issue. If I was in her position, I would be too. I finished my coffee and opened my office door, walking with purpose to Mark's cubicle.

"Mark...boardroom in five. There are detectives here about the problem with Richard. Do you have those spreadsheets?" I said.

"Morning, Emily. Yes, I've spent the last half hour putting them in a presentation. I'm copying it onto a flash drive now."

"Good man. Right, I'll see you shortly, then." I said, making my way to the boardroom. When I entered, at the table sat Naomi, as well as two other people, one of whom wore a police ID attached to his jacket pocket. The other person was a woman, obviously his offsider.

"Emily, this is Detective Smith, and Detective Constable Singh, they've been sent to be briefed on the case." Naomi said.

"John." The male detective said, shaking my hand.

"Mandy." The female said, doing the same. Her hand lingered on mine, as did her look, just a second too long to be comfortable.

"Emily Fitch. Thank you for coming down." I said, as I sat down. "We've had a theft of a considerable sum of money over the past few months, and we would like it investigated. It seems our accountant had been transferring small sums of money every day into a Swiss bank account, adding up to roughly two and a half thousand per week." I explained. "The total amount is just over forty thousand pounds."

"I see." Detective Smith said, making some notes. "And how long had this been occurring?"

"Approximately four months." I said. "I have been going over the accounts separately as a backup every month, but somehow I didn't notice the discrepancy. It was picked up by my colleague, who shall be joining us shortly-" I paused, as the door opened and Mark entered the room. "Ah, and here he is. Detectives, this is Mark Johnson. Mark, Detectives Smith and Singh."

"Good morning." Mark said politely, as he went to the laptop and plugged in the flash drive. "Emily, may I?"

"Of course."

"Right... Emily usually goes over the accounts separate to Richard, but has had a high workload this month, so she didn't get the chance to. She requested that I go over them to double check everything." Mark explained, bringing up the first spreadsheet. "On the left, we have our projected earnings, and on the right, the actual. This is from the month just gone. I thought something was suspicious when I noted that the figures seemed to be higher in some departments which didn't quite make any sense, given the fact that some totals didn't match up with the projected earnings."

"And that's not normal?" Detective Singh asked, looking right at me once again. There was something about the way she was looking at me that I didn't like.

"Not usually, no." I said. "Occasionally we will see a fluctuation, but not this great."

"I thought it was strange, so I went back to previous months and checked the figures. I noted that the rogue transfers that had occurred weren't into our usual account." Mark went on to explain, as he clicked through some more slides. The balances had been highlighted accordingly. "I had the IT department scour the accountant's dump drive, and they found a file outlining the bank account details." He said, switching slides. "Our account is with the Bank of London, and this account is with the Bank of Zurich. As I checked back over previous months, I discovered that this had been occurring for the past four months. That's when I alerted Emily to the issue."

Mark paused while the Detective took some more notes. He then looked up, and smiled. "Sorry, my note taking isn't as quick as it used to be." He said, to some soft laughter. "Please continue."

"Emily?" Mark said.

"Once Mark notified me of the issue, I called the accountant in to explain himself. He didn't have much to say, and seemed to show no remorse about the issue, so I terminated his employment immediately."

"And you have contact information for him, I assume?" Detective Smith asked.

"Of course. Mark, would you ask HR for the information, please?"

"Certainly." He said, as he got up to leave the room.

"Are we able to get a copy of that presentation?" Detective Singh asked.

"Of course. Mark has copied it onto that flash drive, so take it with you." I said.

"What are the charges likely to be?" Naomi asked.

"Most likely either fraud or embezzlement." Detective Singh replied, turning her eyes to me once more. She was bloody well_ perving_ at me. "I take it you wish to recover the funds?"

"That would be preferable, as the amount is substantial." I said.

"Mark contacted the bank, and they said they'd require a court order to have the account suspended so the funds can be recovered." Naomi explained. "I've been putting that in motion this morning."

"Excellent." Detective Smith said.

Mark then came back into the room with a manilla folder, labelled with Richard's name on it. He sat down and looked at me with a curious expression.

"What is it, Mark?"

"Erm... As you know, we keep a copy of all résumés that are sent in as applications."

"Yes, and?" I asked.

"Take a look at the employment history on Richard's résumé." He said, handing the file to me.

I opened to the first page, and scanned the document, cringing when I reached the part about his employment history. "Oh, for fuck's sake." I said, without thinking. I looked up at the other people seated around the table. "My apologies for the language. Naomi?" I said, handing her the file.

She looked over it, and her eyes went wide. "Oh, _Jesus_."

"A curiosity?" Detective Singh asked.

"About six months ago, I defended Fitch Holdings in a lawsuit brought forth by Bailey Beverages." Naomi explained. "It appears our accountant was previously in their employ."

"I'm sorry, I don't see how that's significant." Detective Singh said, ignoring Naomi totally and still looking at me.

I cleared my throat. "We won the case, and were awarded fifty thousand in damages to be paid by Bailey."

"Oh, I see." Said Detective Smith. "And they paid?"

"Yes."

"Do you think it's a coincidence?"

I looked at Naomi, who looked back at me. "It does seem that way, Emily." She said. "That, and the slight drop in new clients. We believe the former ad executive at Bailey, a Mr Frederick McClair had been... Talking ill of Fitch Holdings as a result of his own termination."

I ran my hands through my hair. "Christ."

"This previous case... You say you won?" Detective Singh asked.

"Yes. The judgement was that they didn't have a case. They felt our ad campaign, which they agreed on contributed to their lack of revenue and were suing for compensation." I explained. "The judge didn't see it that way. As far as we heard, McClair was fired as a result."

"Right." Detective Smith said, making some more notes. "I think we have all we need for the moment. We will contact the accountant and question him, and go from there. We will be in touch, and if you have any further information, here's my card." He said, handing me a business card. "Call that number, and ask for either myself, or Detective Singh."

"Right. We look forward to hearing from you in the matter." Naomi said. "I'll let you know as soon as possible about the court order."

"Likewise." Detective Singh said, in a tone that rattled me, as well as still looking at me with slightly seductive eyes that looked me up and down. Yeah,_ pretty sure_ I recognise an eye-fuck when I see one.

"Mark, would you show the detectives out, please?"

"Certainly." Mark said, standing up, and showing the detectives out.

Mark and the detectives filed out of the room, the door closing behind them.

My brow furrowed in anger. "How the fuck does an ex-employee of the company we sued end up as our accountant?"

"I'll talk to HR." Naomi replied.

I sighed, deeply. "Why is the business world suddenly throwing all this shit at me, Naomi?" I asked. "What the fucking hell did I do?"

Naomi looked at me, helplessly. "I don't have an answer for that, I'm sorry."

"I wasn't looking for an answer." I said, flatly.

"Right." She said, quietly.

I exhaled again. "_Sorry._"

"Don't be. I understand you're angry." Naomi said. After a pause, she spoke again. "For what it's worth, so am I. That detective was eye-fucking you the _whole_ time."

"You noticed that?" I half-laughed.

"I'm not sodding _blind_, Emily." She replied.

"She was rather obvious, wasn't she?" I said. "I thought it was disgusting."

"_Likewise._" Naomi said, wryly, as she mimicked the same tone the detective had used.

I stood up and walked along the table, trailing my fingers along the edge, until I stood behind Naomi. I slid my hands down her shoulders and leaned over, cuddling her close. "You have nothing to fear, beautiful. I'm yours, and you are mine." I whispered.

"I'm not scared." She replied her voice soft.

"You feel threatened though, I can tell." I replied, kneeling down beside her, turning her head so her eyes met mine. I took her hand and threaded our fingers together. "I love you, Naomi Campbell. We are strong and bonded, and I don't believe anything can come between us." I said softly, kissing the back of her hand.

"No?" She said, her blue eyes meeting mine, filled with a sense of wide-eyed hope. "Not even an eye-fucking copper?"

I leaned up and kissed her passionately. "Nothing." I whispered, as our lips parted.

"Miss Fitch, you're hardly being professional..." Naomi said, her own voice barely above a whisper.

"True, but when I have a need to reassure the woman I love above all others..." I said, searching her eyes. "I'll make an exception."

She lowered her eyes. "I'm being a fool, aren't I?" She said.

"Going on the looks she was giving me..._no._" I said. "But if you doubt my love for you for a single second..."

"I _don't._" She replied. "I never have."

"Then don't start to, beautiful." I said. "You know I-"

"You don't give your heart lightly." She said, ending my thought. "I'm aware." She said, a tear slipping from her eye. "Emily..." She sighed.

I took her into my arms and held her tightly to me. "It's ok. I'm not trying to upset you..."

"I know." Naomi replied. "I'm only upset because you are. I don't want you to doubt me anymore than you want me to doubt you."

"_Oh, beautiful_... I'm sorry." I said, my voice breaking. "This stress is ridiculous."

Naomi sighed. "I know it weighs on you."

"You're impeccably perceptive."

"You have to be, when you're a lawyer."

There came a short knock at the door, and I got onto my feet. "Yes?"

The door opened and Catherine poked her head around the door. "Sorry to interrupt. Naomi, the courts are on the phone for you."

"Oh, right. Thanks Catherine, I'll take it in my office." Naomi said, standing up, and moving to follow Catherine out the door.

"Naomi..." I said. She turned and looked at me with nervous blue eyes. "I meant what I said earlier...later, yeah?"

Naomi pondered my words for a moment, before biting her bottom lip and nodding quickly, and leaving the room.

I paused for a few moments before leaving the boardroom myself, and going back into my office, shutting the door behind me. Once again, I kicked my shoes off, sitting on the sofa this time, closing my eyes and trying to clear my mind. I was feeling just as frustrated as I had felt the night before, when Naomi had tried to relax me with her hands and it ended with her fucking me into a shagged out coma. I'd meant what I'd said to her, about emotions being inexplicable and strange, and I felt the very same surge I'd felt inside me right at that moment. But this was different to needing my mind distracted. Something about the nervous look she gave me had me unsettled, and I was restless because of it. My dominant nature was boiling inside me, conflicting with my mind, which still had our agreement in the back of it._ No seduction while working. No fucking at the office._

I wasn't sure how long I had been thinking, but my eyes only opened when I heard the door click shut. Naomi stood and leaned her head back against it, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders, staring at me. "You want me, _don't_ you?" She said, so quietly it almost scared me.

I swallowed hard, as I nodded slowly. "You knew?"

Naomi returned my nod with one of her own, reaching to the door handle and flicking the lock. "How can I not, when it's so obvious to me in your eyes?" She asked, walking towards me slowly, and sliding the filmy scarf from around her neck.

"We agreed." I said, my voice betraying my need. As if I could hide it from her, anyway...

"I'm _aware_ of that, Emily." She said. "But I know you, baby. I _see_ you. I see your _conflict_. I _know_ you want me, and I know it's eating you up inside." I looked up at her as she stood in front of me. She leaned down, placing her hands either side of me and whispered in my ear. "So...just this once... _Take me_, like I know you are dying to do. Take me, before it burns you completely."

"Are you...are you _sure?_" I asked, my voice faltering once more.

Naomi reached into her pocket, and placed something into my hand. I looked down, seeing that I was holding a pair of white knickers. "I've literally been sitting in my office the last ten minutes willing myself not to come in here and let you fuck me like I know you_ need_ to." She said, in a low whisper. "Obviously, I couldn't resist that urge." She said, placing the softest, slowest, sexiest single kiss against my lips, turning my stomach upside down. "_Just_ this once, baby. Make the most of it. Only...you need to keep me quiet, somehow..." She said, her eyes flicking down to my hand that held her knickers. "I have no wish for the _rest_ of the office to hear me get off. That's for_ your_ ears only."

"J-Jesus..." I muttered.

"Fuck that, he's_ not_ invited." Naomi smirked, straddling my lap, taking my hand and guiding it up her skirt and between her firm thighs. "I know you can't resist _this_..." She said, placing my palm against her warm centre. Her hands then reached to her blouse and began to undo the buttons one by one. "Or these..." She said, opening her fabric completely as she shrugged off her jacket, giving me a close up view of my favourite pair of tits.

My fingers between her legs betrayed my common sense, feeling around for her clit, which I quickly found, judging by the sharp gasp that left Naomi's lips. "Emily..." Before she could say another word, I let my fingers move against her, as I curled my free hand around the fabric of her underwear. I smirked, feeling the damp spot in the fabric, and bringing it to my nose, inhaling deeply.

"Someone was _more_ than just a little excited, then?" I asked. Naomi bit her bottom lip and nodded briefly. My eyebrow raised. "_Open._" I commanded her. She opened her lips and I wasted no time in pushing her knickers between them, gagging her with them. I quickly shifted and heard the muffled squeal as Naomi landed on her back, as I pushed her skirt up and then slid two of my fingers quickly inside her. Her groan was muted, but I could tell that it was needy. I withdrew my fingers before quickly pushing them inside her again, feeling her arch up under me, kissing down her neck eagerly. "Don't you _ever_ doubt me, beautiful." I said, almost growling with need. "I don't _want_ anyone else. It's _you_. Only _ever_ you. I love you so much it's _killing_ me." I rubbed my thumb against her soaking clit and thrust my fingers inside her as she drew me close to her and clawed at my back, needing this as much as I did.

Her hips moved under me, and her ragged breathing came through her nose, with soft, muffled whimpers. Her hand scrabbled at the waistband of my skirt, pulling my shirt up until her hand slid against my bare skin, making me arch into her. "Beautiful...so beautiful..." I murmured, before I sucked hard on her neck, drawing another groan of pleasure from her. A hand curled around the back of my neck as I sucked harder, marking her, claiming her, and the fingers on her other hand scratched down my back hard, drawing a definite growl from me, as the heat of it tore through me. I lost control and ground myself against her thigh, desperate for stimulation, as the tension rose higher inside me. I curled my fingers inside her and she shook as her breathing stilted itself momentarily, then resuming in rapid pants. God knows how I timed it, we must have been as horny as each other, but as soon as her nails scratched down my back a second time, the two of us stiffened together, the combination of the sharpness of her nails in my skin pushing the pleasurable friction between my thighs to breaking point, flooding me with a delicious orgasm as her walls clenched around my fingers. She shuddered beneath me as her muffled grunts mixed with her ragged breathing.

I was so hazy after that, I collapsed against her, and didn't notice the emotion that spilled over, tears running from my eyes as my body was wracked with silent sobs. I felt Naomi slide her arms around me, holding me for comfort, as her voice reached my ears. "Shhh... It's ok." She said.

I buried my head in her shoulder and sniffled against her skin. "Oh, god." I murmured.

"Give yourself a minute, babe." Naomi whispered softly, still holding me, as I cuddled into her for dear life. She placed soft kisses on my skin, and whispered soothing words to me, as I calmed down.

"What did I just do?" I asked, shocked at myself.

"What we both needed, Emily." She replied. "To submit to a base urge, just for a few moments."

"But...I've _never_..."

"Emily... Don't over think it. And don't apologise." She said, running her fingers through my hair. "Christ, I think if anything I should apologise to _you!_"

"Wha- Why?" I asked.

"You_ didn't_ draw blood, Ems. I did." She said, showing me her fingernails.

"Fuck." I said. There was a brief pause before we both giggled.

Naomi looked over my shoulder at my back. "You might want to wear your jacket for the remainder of the day, too." She said, laughing.

I bit my bottom lip. "Ah, I never liked this shirt anyway." I said, snuggling against her. "I was a bit..."

"It's ok, Emily. I was hardly complaining."

"I know, but..."

Her finger across my lips silenced me. "No buts. And just so you know..." She said, tilting my head upwards and kissing me slowly. "I love_ you_ so much it's killing _me_, too. I'm fucking crazy about you, Emily. I don't doubt you for a second."

"Oh... Beautiful..." I murmured, pulling her closer. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Neither do you." She said, seriously.

I sighed, content in her arms. "Sorry to ruin this little moment, but... What did the court say?" I asked.

"We have our court order. I let the detective know, and he is getting onto it as we speak."

"Good." I replied. "That's one good bit of news."

"Yeah."

We lay there for a while longer, before we both agreed we should get back to work. Naomi buttoned her blouse back up, as I stole a few more kisses. "Emily..."

"How can I resist you when you're half undressed and so goddamned sexy?" I faux protested.

"Ha! And here I was, thinking you employed me for my brains." She smirked, picking up her scarf and tying it back around her neck to cover the deep red mark i had left on her throat.

I chucked. "You know I did."

"Yes, I know." She smiled, getting up off the sofa.

"Ok...get that sexy brain of yours back to work." I said, smacking her arse lightly. "We will talk later though, yes?"

"You bet."

I watched her as she left my office, closing the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N#2: Nothing says "I love you" like scratch marks?**

***sly grin***

**Reviews welcome... I'll be over there thinking what to write next... I know some of you were expecting a big let's-play-house type discussion... Which is coming, but I had to deviate a little first. Hope you didn't mind!**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	7. Red Riding Hood And The Blue-Eyed Wolf

**A/N: So, I don't normally like to comment here about political stuff, but I'm going to for once. Now that same sex unions are allowed in the UK (congratulations!), our prime minister is going to allow British same sex couples to marry in British consulates here. Which is great... If you're a Brit, the consulate being british territory, and all. For the rest of us poor Australians, he doesn't see any reason to allow us to be able to do the same. He and his party go against the definition of the word "liberal" (the antonym, not the synonym of which is 'conservative', which is what his party is), and the way things are right now, with several countries being afforded marriage equality (as well as every other week states in the US getting closer, or allowing it), I feel we are literally going to be the last damn country on the planet to allow it. *rant off***

**Now, on with the story... Naomi is feeling just a bit uncertain, and her insecurity is showing a little. Read on for more...**

**On with it, then... (Ooh, look, no Cigarette Warning™...)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. The prime minister of Australia is a cunt who does not deserve, nor will ever get my respect. All your typos are being to us.**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

She's wrapped herself around me, as if to protect me from something, though what, I'm not exactly sure. She's quiet, brushing soft, almost undetectable kisses against the deep, dark bruise she left on my neck in her office this morning. Her small puffs of breath against my skin cause me to shiver slightly, and she draws me closer to her as she feels my tall frame shaking, nuzzling nearer.

We had never needed each other like that before. We've teased each other mercilessly, denied one another to the brink, but it's always been respectful... We'd never let our animal passions get the better of ourselves, and just fucked in such a_ primal_ way. We hadn't needed to. I knew that Emily needed me, if only to take her mind off the work crap that we now had to deal with, and I wanted to give her what she needed, because the truth of it was, I felt that need to take her mind off it, and I knew that we had to rush headlong into that space where we became weightless and nameless. Because really, there was_ no other way_ for us to go.

I believed that I was right, in what I said, that sometimes we have to let our base instinct take over and rule us, it doesn't make sense to the mind, because it's the_ animalistic_ part of us that assumes control. And that rarely makes a shred of sense to the logical mind. It's like we take leave of our_ normal_ senses, and rationality never comes into it. It's like an all consuming storm, powerful, and chaotic, all feeling and non-thinking.

I think, in a way, that we both felt a little guilty. Don't get me wrong, it was good, it always was between us, but I think the frantic nature of it shocked the both of us, and now we were both afraid...not of each other, but of ourselves. I'd certainly never been that rough before, at least not enough to leave the ten criss-crossed scratch marks that now spanned Emily's back. She had left bruises on my neck before, but always with a slow build up to it, this time it was quicker and much more intense in feeling. She had made me come hard on many an occasion, but never that fast, and if I think about it, it was her frantic, passionate approach that caused it.

Listen to me. I told_ her_ not to over think it, and I'm doing_ exactly_ that. Christ.

"Naomi?" She said, ever so softly against my skin.

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

I sighed. "I feel like I should be asking _you_ that." I replied. "You asked me... The first time we were in your office together...whether you had crossed a line. D'you remember?"

"Of course I do." Emily said. "Do you think I did today?"

I met her eyes with mine and gently stroked my fingers down her cheek. "I'm wondering if we_ both_ crossed a line." I said. "You and I... We are so intense, so passionate with each other... But it's never been _that_ frantic before."

"I know." She said.

"It was good, don't misunderstand me." I said. "We broke a boundary, though... Don't you think?"

"Maybe we did." She whispered. "You regret it?"

I shook my head slowly. "No. We both had a need. But I do regret hurting you." I said, trailing my fingertips over the scratches on her back. She shivered against me and groaned softly.

"_Don't._ It's tender, but it doesn't hurt." She said. "Besides... Sometimes a little pain is worth it."

I looked at her with a slightly crooked smirk. "Oh, a bit like a spanking, then..."

A slight blush covered her cheeks. "Something like that." She said, biting her bottom lip. "Really... It's _not_ as bad as it seems, and it added to the experience. Don't worry about it. I'll heal."

"Sure?" I asked.

She leaned close and kissed me tenderly. "Yes." She said. "I was more worried about you, actually. I've never been that... Hmm..." She paused for a moment, "I can't find a word that doesn't sound bad..."

"I was going to say brutal." I mused.

"_Ugh_." Emily replied.

"They're just words, Ems." I said. "And sometimes there are no words for our emotions and actions that feel right."

"You have a point."

"I make them sometimes."

She sighed, deeply. "Did I take advantage of you?"

I looked into her curious brown eyes and kissed her forehead softly. "I don't feel like you did. I talked you into it, remember?"

"Mmm..." She murmured, shifting and sitting astride my hips, one hand either side of my head. "You know I'm not usually that aggressive."

"I know. But sometimes..." I said, closing my eyes and exhaling slowly. "I'm_ not_ going to deny that it has it's appeal."

"Dirty bitch." Emily grinned.

"Says the woman who gagged me with my knickers!" I replied.

"At whose request?" She shot back, eyebrow raised.

I laughed. "Ok, you have me there."

Emily studied me with a curious expression. "So... we're ok, then?" She asked.

"Of course, baby." I replied. "It'll take_ more_ than a frantic rough fuck on your office sofa to damage what we have."

She leaned down and kissed me slowly. "I hope nothing ever does. I want you with me for a very long time, beautiful."

"I know." I replied.

Emily reached up and ran her fingers through my fringe. "You know what I said this morning?"

"When?"

"Before you left me to fall asleep, wishing you were still here with me..."

"Oh." I replied. "Y-you were serious, _weren't_ you?" I asked, my eyes meeting hers as our fingers entwined.

She nodded. "I was serious, yes." She replied, softly. "You already have a key to my flat, and you spend so much time here as it is... And..." Her voice trailed off.

"What is it?"

"It feels empty around here, when you leave." She said. "It's silly, but I miss you before you even walk out the door."

_Oh, Emily._

I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arms around her. "It's hard for me to leave too, baby." I said, softly. "You know what I said, about my heart being at war every time I have to leave?"

"Yeah..."

"It's the truth. But, Emily..." I said, pausing.

"You're not sure?"

"It's not that..." I said, as Emily rolled off me and snuggled into my side. "I _do_ want to, but... Whenever we are together, we are so involved with one another. Everything else just slips away when we spend time together, no matter what we do. I'm not saying I _don't_ enjoy and treasure that, because I do, you know that."

"So do I, beautiful." She said, kissing my bruise, once more making me shiver.

"I have a big priority, though... Finishing my degree." I sighed. "I have exams coming up as it is, and I need to pass them."

"I know that's important to you, babe. I wouldn't dare get in the way of it."

"Can I think about it for a while?" I asked. "I'm _not_ saying no, I just..."

"You need some time?" She asked.

I nodded. "I am flattered that you asked. I just need to bounce it around in my head for a bit, you know?"

"That's fair." She replied. "I did sort of spring it on you."

"A little, but I know where it comes from. We both feel the same when we part, and don't want to feel that if we can avoid it." I said, kissing her softly. "It's not just you, baby."

"Ok."

We lay quietly a while longer, until I spoke again. "I tell you what... I'm going to go back to mine, and pick up some clothes, and then come back and stay with you tonight." I said. "I think we need a night together that's simple. Time to just be, you know?"

"Oh, you mean nothing kinky or rough?"

I chuckled. "As tempting as that is... But yeah. A quiet night together."

"Actually, that sounds really good." Emily replied.

"I know, right?" I said, kissing her slowly. My eyes met hers, and I slowly stroked my fingers through her fringe. We stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes. "I'm getting to it, I swear."

"What's that?"

"Leaving."

"The sooner you go..."

"The sooner I get back here. You're right." I said, sitting up and redoing my shirt buttons. "See me to the door?" I asked.

"Of course, beautiful."

We made our way to the door, and Emily pulled me close once more and kissed me deeply. "You won't be gone too long?"

"I shouldn't be, but if there's any issues, I'll text you."

"Ok. I love you, beautiful."

"I love you too, baby." I replied, kissing Emily's forehead once more. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

I left her flat, hearing the door click shut behind me and feeling the sense of loss sink in by the time I'd reached the end of the little footpath that led to her flat.

When I reached my own flat, it got in the door and found that Effy had company, in the form of one James Cook.

"Naomikins! Good to see you, babe." He grinned.

Effy raised an eyebrow. "Emily un-cuffed you from the bed, then?"

I tried to fight the blush that crept across my nose, but failed. Cook spotted the bruise on my neck and began to laugh.

"Wow, that's one hell of a hickey, Naomikins. What did you do to earn that?"

"None of your business, tosser!" I sneered.

"Aw, come on... No dirty details for Cookie's spank bank? Where's the love?"

"_Ugh_... None for you, obviously, twat."

"Oh, leave her alone, Cook." Effy smirked. "Naoms, I'm just about to make something for dinner, are you in?"

"No... I came to pick up some stuff, and then I'm going back to Emily's."

"Nice one! Up for a night of hot nookie, then?"

"Shut the fuck up, Cook. Make yourself useful and go to the shop and get some cheese... We're almost out and I'm going to make pasta."

"Alright, alright... But you owe me details, Naomikins. Gotta keep little Cookie amused" Cook said, standing up and grabbing his crotch before making his way to the door.

"Like fuck I do, perve." I smirked back, as he left the flat. I sighed. "Thanks, Eff."

"You like you've had a...rough day?"

I laughed. "Something like that. What gave it away, was it the shiner on my throat, or...?"

"Actually, it was more your expression. We didn't get the chance to talk this morning, so... sit down and tell me what's up."

I thought about protesting, but knew it was totally useless. I sat down on the sofa and placed my satchel beside it. "Emily had to fire the accountant yesterday. He'd been stealing money from the company."

"Oh Christ! How much?"

"A little over forty grand." I said.

"Jesus."

"Oh, it gets worse. The accountant previously worked for Bailey Beverages."

"The same company that sued Fitch Holdings?"

"One and the same. Emily thinks McClair bad mouthed the company, which is why business has dropped off a bit."

"McClair...he was the sleazy ad guy from Bailey, right?"

"Yeah."

"Shit." Effy replied. "That's rough. Is Emily ok?"

"She's stressed out over it... especially when we discovered the link between Richard and Bailey. She wonders what she's done to get screwed over."

"Any chance she can get the money back?"

"I hope so. I've got a court order to have the account frozen. What happens next is the question. But, she's not happy about it, obviously. Oh, and one of the detectives we had at the office today to question us was eye-fucking Emily. She was totally obvious about it, too."

"Emily?"

"No, the other detective." I said. "Some six foot cave woman looking type called Mandy. She looked practically ready to toss Emily over her shoulder and take her back to her cave for a quick dirty shag."

"_Jealous_, Naoms?" Effy smirked.

"I... I was, a bit. Until Emily erm...set me straight." I said, blushing.

"Oh?" Effy said. "Oh... That's where the uhm..." She indicated on her neck with her fingers. "...bruise came from, right?"

"I'm not going to go into the private details, but yes."

"She _does_ love you, Naoms. I've never seen her be so attached to someone. You needn't worry."

"I know." I sighed. "It just rattled me, that's all. Enough to..._ Christ_."

"Enough to what?"

"Enough to break my own rules. We...shagged in her office."

"Despite your no sex rule?" Effy asked, eyebrow raised in surprise. "Naomi...that was your condition for working with her."

"I_ know!_ I just couldn't help it. She needed the stress relief, and I needed... _God_, I don't know. I needed to know that she wanted me! Me, and not some passing copper. God, I'm a fucking_ idiot_ for even thinking that. I know it, and so does Emily. She thinks I doubted her, and told me in very..._very_ blunt terms that I shouldn't." I blurted.

"You liked it, though."

"God, yes!" I sighed. "Oh,_ fuck it_, why can't I shut up?!" I laughed, running my fingers through my hair. "She asked me to move in with her, Eff."

Effy's eyes went wide. "Well, fuck me with a purple strap-on."

"_**EFFY!**_" I exclaimed.

She raised her hands in surrender. "Alright, sorry!" She said. "What did you say?"

"That I needed time to think." I said. "I don't know, Eff. I want to, but... It's good the way it is with us, right now. I'm not sure I can dive in completely. At least not while I'm still studying. I'd never get anything done."

"And she is ok with that? You needing time."

"Yeah. She knows I have concerns."

"I'm surprised she asked." Effy said.

"So am I."

The front door opened, and Cook walked through it, shutting it behind him. I rolled my eyes. "That's my cue. And you best keep schtum." I said to Effy, getting up and taking the satchel into my room with me. I packed some clothes for the next day at work, and then slung the satchel over my shoulder, going back through the sitting room.

"Right, I'm off out again." I said. "See you later."

"Not tonight though, I bet...eh, babe?" Cook smirked, as he sat on the sofa drinking a beer.

"Nope. And I'm_ not_ your babe." I sneered. "Bye, Eff."

I heard Effy's reply as I closed the door behind me, and started my walk back to Emily's flat. She was right, I knew that Emily _did_ love me deeply, and that I needn't worry about the detective. Thinking back about the conversation we'd had after they had left made me realise that I was being insecure and stupid about it. I felt the same for her as she did for me, and by now, I knew I should trust in that fact. Not once, in the whole time we had been together, had she ever looked at another woman. It was only ever me. It wasn't that she'd never had the chance to, but even on the few occasions we had been out somewhere, her focus had always, _always_ been on me. Not as her property, but as someone equal that she adored, above all others.

I realised more, as I walked, that she was right, in fact, we both were, about us being bonded to each other. It grew past a dominant/submissive thing, which was already so deep a connection in itself, and just grew into something that became so magnetic to the both of us. The truth of it was, we belonged to each other, and we both knew it, deep down inside. We still gave each other just enough space to make it work, but when it came down to it, we could never be apart for too long, not even from very early on. Put simply, we burned for each other, and while it frequently consumed us in our passions, the longing we shared for each other burned so much worse when we were apart.

By the time I got back to her flat, I felt lost again, but with that sense of childlike anticipation I had whenever I stepped through her front door. "Ems?" I called, into the empty sitting room, as I took my jacket off and hung it up.

"In here." She called back from the bedroom. I dropped my satchel by the door, and walked through the flat. I entered the bedroom to find my favourite thing sitting on the bed, wrapped in a black towel.

A naked, wet Emily Fitch.

"It's a good thing I hate white towels..." She husked, looking up at me with a crooked smirk. "Someone might think I was attacked by a wolf."

I raised my eyebrow. "So, if I'm the wolf, what does that make _you_, little red riding hood?"

She threw her head back and laughed loudly. "_Something_ like that, I suppose." I laughed with her. "Why Naomi... What big blue eyes you have..."

I grinned. "All the better to see you with..." I said, as I unbuttoned my shirt, and slid it off my shoulders, tossing it aside.

Emily giggled as I stepped closer. "Oh, are you going to striptease for me, baby?"

"Hardly... We lack a sleazy orchestra to play The Stripper." I smirked, as I removed my bra and likewise tossed it over my shoulder.

"You're worth much more, anyway..." She replied, reaching behind me and unzipping my skirt, pulling it off my hips until it pooled around my ankles. I reached for her towel and slowly pulled it from around her body, catching the sight of her biting her bottom lip as her eyebrow furrowed. She groaned in slight discomfort as the soft material grazed over the scratches that I momentarily forgot about on her back.

"Shit! I'm so-"

"_Don't_..." She said, shaking her head. "Remember what I said, beautiful."

"Right." I nodded, as I rested my palm on her cheek. "Only... Turn over, and lie down?"

She raised her eyebrow and did as I asked, lying down on her stomach, and looking back at me curiously. I quickly joined her, lying next to her, halfway up her body, and gently trailing my fingers along the scratch marks. She didn't flinch, but I watched as her eyes closed, and I could tell that she was thinking of how they came to be there, as her body shivered slightly. I leaned down and gently kissed the length of each one of them, one by one, to a murmur of contentment from Emily. Once I was finished, I stretched out beside her and slid my arm across her shoulders.

Her eyes opened and she looked into mine. "Only the one who inflicts the pain, can take it away..." She said, softly.

"You know I_ never_ intended to hurt you." I replied.

"Yes, I know. It was heat of the moment, though. Neither of us could help ourselves." She said, tracing her fingertip over my bruised neck. I leaned closer and kissed her, and she immediately curled into my arms and let me hold her close.

I sighed, deeply. "Should we be _worried_...that we can't control ourselves?"

"I'm not worried. Are you?"

"I don't know." I replied. "I don't want to be."

Emily smiled up at me. "Then_ don't_ be, my blue eyed wolf. We are passionate, and we love each other. _That's_ what matters."

I nodded. "You're right."

"I like to think I am." She smirked.

"_Smartarse._" I laughed.

"Naturally."

"So... What does Emily want to do?"

"Hmm... Can we just lie here, for a bit?"

I softly kissed her shoulder. "Yeah... We can."

* * *

**A/N#2: The line "only the one who inflicts the pain, can take it away" I pinched from "Erotica" by Madonna. If you have never listened to it, you have the internet at your fingertips, and there is nothing stopping you!**

**More soonish...**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	8. Like Candles, We Burn

**A/N: Greetings!**

**Sorry this has taken a few days... The movers came with my stuff on Monday morning, and they delivered everything I wanted and a lot of stuff I didn't expect, most of it mine and some of it not, but the main part is I didn't end up losing anything. So, I've been going through some of it, and sorting stuff out, and I spent a while unpacking my DVD collection, so because of that, my muscles are aching like a bastard. Massage minions required, pronto!**

**Anyway, I gift you all with some smut as compensation, so Cigarette Warnings™ are definitely in effect. Hell, even the conversation is rated that way...**

**Right, on with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. I do own a bookcase that I didn't own before, though... Some people, honestly... *shakes head* All your typos are belong to us.**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

Be.

A little two letter word that means to exist.

That was the plan, to exist in the same space, and just bond.

Of course to us, it usually meant indulging each other's amorous passions.

This was none more apparent than this moment, leaning back on my hands, sitting on the edge of my bed while Naomi knelt at my feet, her hands cuffed behind her back, head nestled between my thighs tracing over every inch of my wetness with her tongue.

"Yessss..." I hissed, as her oral muscle swiped my clit eagerly. "Ohh fuck that's goo-_OH!_" I moaned, one of my hands drifting down my stomach, fingers threading through her hair as my hips rocked towards her face. "Don't...fuck don't you_ dare_ stop!" The rest of my husky words were breathless and incoherent as shivering spasms of pleasure wracked through my stiffening body.

I fell onto my back, gasping for breath as her warm tongue flicked gently against me, followed by soft damp kisses along my inner thighs. I looked down to see her staring right back into my eyes with a very devious smirk on her face. "May I?" She asked, and I sat up, taking her face in my hands. She straightened up and I kissed her passionately, sliding my fingers down one of her arms and uncuffing her hand. She reached up and grabbed my shoulders, pushing me backwards and straddling my hips, kissing down my throat and sucking my pulse point, causing me to shiver a little more.

"Why can't I _ever_ get enough of you?" She breathed against my skin.

"The same reason I can't..." I replied, as I wrapped my arms around her, shifting as she rolled to the side of me. She uncuffed her other wrist and tossed them onto the bed beside us with a metallic clatter, pulling me close to her. My head nestled into her chest and I kissed her skin softly. "I never believed it was true..."

"What's that?" She asked, my lips feeling the vibration of her words in her throat as I kissed my way up.

"That two people could be made for each other..." I said, quietly.

"Mmm..." Naomi murmured. "I don't know... I just know that I love you with all my heart. I..." She trailed off and sighed. "It feels so right being with you. It surprises me more and more."

"Why?"

Her blue eyes looked down at me as I looked up at her. "I never _needed_ anyone before you." She said, softly. "You and me... We burn together. Like candles. We light each other up... We burn... When we sleep, we extinguish." She said. "I've never felt this way before."

I sighed deeply. "You know... I thought I had...long ago."

"But?"

I shook my head. "Not like_ this_, beautiful." I whispered. "Not the way I ache inside for you." I took her hand in mine and held it to my chest. "It's constant... the aching. It never stops."

Naomi placed her lips against mine and kissed me slowly. Her fingertips trailed down my arm as she looked into my eyes. "It's the same for both of us, then."

"You feel it, too?"

She nodded as she kissed my forehead softly. "You ache, I burn..." She whispered, her fingertips now slipping down my spine. I shivered as they ran over the tender marks on my skin, feeling the warm sensation. Concerned blue eyes once again met mine. "Are you sure that doesn't hurt?"

I shook my head and smiled. "No."

"Why doesn't it? Just...out of curiosity."

"Close your eyes, beautiful." I said. She did as I said, and I continued to speak. "Do you remember what I said about the fine line? The one between pleasure and pain?"

"Yes."

"How it's all just sensation... And some things we are conditioned to think of as pain?"

"Mmm...yes."

"I already felt pleasure at that moment, because you were under me, at my mercy... Your nails scratching me just pushed it further. It increased it."

"Oh, as you said, then... A bit like a spanking."

"Yes."

"And that_ doesn't_ make you a masochist?" Naomi smirked.

I laughed. "Hardly. I don't need to feel pain to get off, beautiful. On rare occasions when I don't expect it, the experience is enhanced... But it's not something I need. Just like I am not sadistic, either. I'll tease you... I'll deny you release... I may even spank you on occasion... But I'll never take it to a limit you don't want me to. That's why you have a safe word. I want you to be_ pleasured_, not hurt."

"I think I understand. It was sensation, but not pain?"

"Correct. If I slap you across the face hard, and you aren't expecting it, it will hurt. But if I'm spanking your arse and I take my time in building up the intensity... It will sting, and it will be intense, but you can feel pleasure from it. You might not be able to explain it properly... But what triggers pleasure isn't _always_ easily explicable." I explained. "If I do this..." I said, pinching one of her nipples hard between my fingers.

"_Ow!_" Naomi exclaimed, opening her eyes and furrowing her brow.

"It hurts." I said. "But, if I do this..." I added, stroking across her nipple to begin with, and then gently rolling it slowly between my fingers, tugging it until it became hard. "You see? How does that feel?"

"Mmm... Good..." She replied, biting her bottom lip.

I stared at her, narrowing my eyes, noting the expansion of her pupils. "Oh..." I whispered, flattening my palm against her breast and ever so slowly sliding it down to her stomach, as her fingers curled behind my neck, pulling me into a deep, slow kiss. The soft needy murmur came between kisses as my hand reached between her legs, and my fingers met her wetness. Our eyes locked together as I stroked my fingertips against her clit, and I watched, her eyes growing more distant as her breathing quickened. "You're _wet._" I smirked.

"Y-yes..." She whispered. She shivered, and her eyes closed, and bit her bottom lip...again.

I shut my eyes briefly and inhaled sharply. "Do that again, and I _won't_ be responsible for what I do, beautiful..." I said, my voice low.

"Why?" She asked, her eyes opening to meet mine with black wide pupils. I leaned in and kissed her hard, pushing my tongue between her lips as her fingers threaded through my hair. We kissed until we ran out of breath, and another moan left her throat, which I quickly began to kiss down, her hand gripping my shoulder as I flicked my tongue across the bruise on her neck. "Oh fuck..." She breathed in a strained voice. "_Please_, baby..."

"You want me to take you, beautiful?" I whispered in her ear.

"God,_ yes_..."

I chuckled softly, indeed, almost innocently. I nibbled at her earlobe and reached across for the handcuffs, feeling the cool metal between my fingers. I secured one of the cuffs around her wrists, giving a few more firm strokes against her clit before reaching up and holding my fingers in front of her lips. "Open." I said, and her eyes drifted downwards to my fingers, before she dutifully parted her lips and accepted my fingers between them. The soft motion of her tongue was enticing as she swiped it across my fingers, tasting the essence of herself on them. She closed her eyes and let out a soft whimper, as I slowly slid my fingers out, trailing them down her throat and across her shoulder, continuing down her arm inch by inch until I reached her wrist, taking it in my hand and raising it above her head. I secured the other cuff around it after looping it around the railing of the bedhead, straddling her hips and sliding my fingers slowly back down her arms.

Her eyes searched mine, and I could see the curiosity in them. "You wonder what I'm going to do, don't you?"

"Y-yes." She replied.

"Hmm...what shall I do, with you at my dirty minded mercy?" I smirked. I slid my hands down her chest and took her nipples gently between my fingers. "I can tease you here, rubbing, stroking, and pinching your nipples..." I said, as my fingers did just that, very slowly. I watched her reaction, as her eyes almost closed, her body arching towards me. "I can even lick, suck and bite them..." I said, leaning down and closing my hand around one breast and flicking my tongue over the nipple hearing her gasp as it hardened against my tongue. Closing my lips around it, I sucked gently, cupping the other mound of flesh in my hand and rubbing its nipple with my fingers. A moan left her and she squirmed under me as I continued to lavish attention on her stiff peaks, the cuffs rattling against the bedhead as I knew she was trying to reach for me. I paused my attention and looked up at her. She was looking down at me with a wanting gleam in her eyes. "Does that feel good, beautiful?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Yes!" She said, in a breathless whisper, as she nodded rapidly.

"Do you want me to do it more?" I questioned.

"Yes...please..."

I smirked and resumed my task, lightly biting each of her nipples in turn and flicking my tongue over them to both soothe the ache I knew they must be feeling, and also to excite her more. Unable to resist the temptation, I slid a hand down her stomach, and between her thighs, pressing my palm against her centre. A needier moan burst from her lips, coupled with her hips moving closer, trying to get more contact. I pressed my palm against her more firmly as I moaned around her nipple, and she shuddered beneath me. I looked up at her, catching her eyes with mine as I grinned devilishly. "I could do this all...fucking...night..." I purred.

"I know..." She gasped in reply. "You _won't_, though..."

I raised an eyebrow. "Won't I?" I smirked.

"No..."

"Tell me why..."

"You...oh_ Jesus_..." She groaned, as my hand pushed against her harder still, and if teased her nipple with the tip of my tongue. "You love to hear me come too much to deny me..." She said, quickly, before another moan sipped out.

"Ahhh..." I laughed softly. "Who said I was going to _deny_ you?" I said, shifting my hand and slipping my middle finger between her folds, starting to rub her clit slowly. It was hard as a marble and so wet my finger slipped around it easily. "I also love to hear you come more than once..." I teased, as I continued to rub against her swollen clit. "I love it when my fingers are inside you and I feel you tense around them with_ every_ thrust... Every _flick_ of my tongue against your clit..." I said, kissing down her stomach. "_Every_ breath that becomes an incoherent moan as I..." My kisses reached her folds and I spread them open with my fingers, her heady scent filling my senses. Unable to resist the pull, I slid my tongue right against her clit, and she groaned above me, her wrists straining against the handcuffs. "Yeah, that's the one..." I said, in a brief pause of contact before I began to lick and suck her wet folds in earnest, taking them between my lips and lapping at them slowly with my tongue.

"Oh..._fuck_...Emily..." Naomi groaned, her words split by panting breathed as I assaulted her wet flesh with my tongue. "Christ!" She exclaimed, as is wrapped my lips around her clit and sucked it firmly, swiping my tongue over it as I did so. "Ahfuck... Oh my...**_AHH!_**" She cried out, as her body shuddered beneath me. A strangled, wordless moan reached my ears, followed by several short pants, her chest heaving. "Oh god..." I slid my tongue down inside her, and her panting turned into one long low moan as I tasted her pleasure as she came against my tongue.

I worked my way back upwards, lashing her clit with another few tender licks, before kissing my way up her stomach, not stopping until my lips met hers and she moaned into my eager kisses, tasting herself all over them. As my lips broke from hers, I quickly reached down and slid two fingers straight inside her soaking wet core. I reached up and made her face me, my eyes trapping hers in my gaze as I started to thrust my fingers deep inside her. "I've always _wondered_ where your eyes go when the orgasm tears through you..." I said, my voice lower and huskier than before. "This time...I'm going to see it..." I curled my fingers inside her, hitting the spot I knew made her tremble and shake. My other hand slid down her cheek softly, my eyes watching hers as my thumb reached her clit and began to stroke it, bringing her closer once more. Her eyes were wide and wild as I pleasured her, and I said nothing more, as I watched her curiously, a pink blush spreading across her cheeks.

She and I both knew we had never done this... I'd never deliberately tied her up and not blindfolded her, I'd always been unable to see her expression when she was restrained and about to crumble into pleasurable bliss. It was a sight to behold, as my rhythm inside her increased, wanting her to come undone beneath me. Her wrists strained more against the cuffs and her body stiffened, and I watched her as her eyelids almost fell closed as her eyes themselves nearly rolled backwards. "Do it, beautiful..." I urged, and she exploded in pleasure under me, a loud cry leaving her throat as her body jerked and thrashed, panting hard as her warmth gripped my fingers in that beautiful pulsating rhythm that signified pure pleasure.

Her head relaxed back onto the pillow and she mumbled incoherently in between soft groans as I brought her back down with my fingers. I slowly slid them out and still watching her, I sucked them clean, her eyes somehow still on mine. "God..."

I smirked as I slid my fingers from my lips. "Didn't we say he isn't invited?"

Naomi nodded as she started to laugh softly.

I reached up and released Naomi's wrists, slowly moving her arms back below her shoulders, and helped her to sit up. I moved behind her, and put my hands on her shoulders, slowly beginning to massage out the ache that I knew was there. I alternated with soft kisses across her shoulders and moving across the back of her neck. She sighed softly as I did this, and soon her hands reached up and stopped mine in their tracks, dragging them down her chest until I was simply holding her, pulling her closer to me. "I just need you to hold me." She said, softly.

"You'll ache in the morning..."

"Then do that in the morning. Please... I just need to feel the comfort of you against me."

"You want to lie down?" I asked, kissing the side of her neck.

"No... This is good for now." She said.

"Are you ok?" I asked again, concerned.

"Very much so." She replied, softy.

We remained like that for quite a while, eventually laying down entwined in each other. Neither of us said much, but then, we didn't really have to. It was just time for us to be in the same space, both physically and emotionally. I'm not sure who fell asleep first, I think it might have been me, but it didn't matter. Neither of us would complain about it later, because it was fine either way. We never demanded more of each other than we got, and that was what made our relationship so perfect. There was give and take, but we also bent to suit each other's needs, and at times like this, we were there for each other where it mattered, whether we spoke or not, or even if we just needed to be locked in an embrace that made no sense other than just being. I loved her, and she knew it. She loved me, and I knew it, and that was what completed our little circle. We complemented and completed each other. We ached just as much as we burned for each other, and we both knew it now.

I wonder how many people truly find that, from such strange beginnings? Maybe it is rare that it occurs. I've never thought I was meant for anyone, or that they were meant for me, but I knew that Naomi was something special. We had formed an unbreakable bond, and we really loved each other deeply. It was as apparent when we would just lay together for hours, as it was in our unconventional sex life that fit us so perfectly, no matter if we spent hours making love, or just shagged like rabbits in my office.

Either way, we were crazy for each other, as emotionally as we were otherwise, and that's the way we both liked it.

* * *

**A/N#2: *grin***

**Not gonna say much else, but let's just say if some of you are a little sweaty as well as satisfied after that...you're welcome :-P**

**Hehe.**

**ANYhoo...more soon... Reviews welcome, as per.**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	9. Enter The Dragon

**A/N: Hello, again... ;-)**

**From Emily's 'dirty minded mercy' (you're all welcome for that line, and thanks to those who commented on it!), to the continuing woes of Emily's business troubles.**

**No Cigarette Warning™ but a bit of a Flirt Alert™ towards the end.**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Bummer, that. Any and all typos are a total lie, just like the cake.**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

(The next morning)

We were woken up the next morning by a ringing mobile. In my half asleep haze, I couldn't work out if it was mine or Emily's.

"Is that me?" I groaned, stretching my limbs and feeling a distinct ache run through my shoulders.

"Urgh...no it's me..." Emily mumbled, crawling out of bed and stumbling out into the sitting room naked, looking for her phone. "Ah!" I heard her say softly, before she answered the call. "_Hello, Emily speaking...oh, Hi Cath. Mmm? Oh? Did...she say why? Christ. No...that's ok. Uhm... Eleven, you say? Ok. No, I will be in soon. Yes, I know. She's here with me._" She laughed. "_Ah-huh... Who writes your paychecks again, Cath? Ah, you know I'm joking. Right, see you soon...bye._" There was a short pause. "Fuck! Naomi?" She called.

"Yeah?" I replied, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Uh... We're going to be late."

"What?" I said, looking over at the alarm clock that displayed a time of eight twenty in soft digital lightning. "Oh, _shit._" I muttered, before groaning as I tried to move. "Ow..."

"Are you ok?" Emily asked, stopping in the doorway and leaning against the frame, concern in her expression.

"Achey." I mumbled, gingerly moving my shoulder.

Emily came into the room and sat down behind me. "Relax, beautiful." I let my arms fall to my sides and felt her warm hands at my shoulders, kneading my sore muscles.

"Oh, that feels good." I murmured.

"I should have done this last night... I told you that you would ache... You know it's important."

"I know." I replied. "It was worth it, though."

"_Hey..._" Emily said, as her hands stopped moving momentarily. "It's worth more to me that you aren't in _any_ discomfort, ok?" She said softly, as her thumbs grazed the base of my neck.

"I know... I'm sorry."

She leaned forward and kissed the back of my neck, before continuing to manipulate my muscles. "No need to be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong... I should have insisted more, that's all." She said, as her hands slid across my skin with ease. It most certainly was relaxing, that's for certain...

"Ok." I said, softly. "That was Cath on the phone?"

"Hmm? Yeah... Someone's made an appointment to see me at eleven. Though, I'm not sure why."

"Oh?" I replied. "Who is it?" Emily paused, still working over my muscles. She sighed softly, and I could tell there was a hint of annoyance in it. I reached upwards and placed my hand over hers. "Ems?"

Emily slid her arms around me and held me close to her. It was possessive, but somehow like she was holding onto me for security. "My mother."

I turned around to face her. "_Oh._ Well... what does she want?"

Emily shrugged. "I'm not sure. I haven't spoken to her in months. Not since Wales, actually." Her brow furrowed slightly, and she looked at me with uncertain eyes that tugged at my heart. I pulled her into my arms and held her to me. "Wha... We are _late_ already as it is, beautiful."

"Shut_ up_, and let me hold you." I said, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm ok, really..." She said, half heartedly.

"No, you're_ not_. I can see it in your eyes." I said, softly. "_Don't_ bullshit me when I can see right through it, Ems."

She relaxed into my arms, and sighed deeply. "I have no idea why she wants to see me."

I thought for a brief moment. "Maybe your sister knows?"

"Katie?"

"Yeah... Why don't you call her and ask her... You might get a heads up as to what she wants."

"I guess..." Emily said softly, as she curled her fingers into the ends of my hair.

"Come on, baby... You go take a shower, and I'll make you a coffee, deal?"

She nodded against my chest and slid up off the bed, walking towards the bathroom. She stopped when she got to the doorway, and turned towards me, raising an eyebrow as her eyes met mine. "Perving again?" She smirked.

I shrugged. "Can't exactly blame me when I'm faced with the most gorgeous woman in the world..."

I noticed the blush spreading across her face. "Cheeky."

"Naturally." I grinned, getting up off the bed, stopping to kiss her as I went on my way into the kitchen to make coffee.

It was almost ten when we made it into the office, and Cath greeted the pair of us as we entered, with a knowing look. It turned into more of a smirk as she noticed the bruise that still graced my neck.

"Good morning, ladies..." She said, a slight amount of sneakiness in her tone.

"Morning, Cath. Any messages?" I said.

"None for you, but there's a couple for Emily." She replied, handing a small sheaf of papers to Emily. Her desk phone rang and she reached for it, giving us both an apologetic smile. "Good morning, Fitch Holdings, Catherine speaking, how can I be of assistance?" She listened for a brief moment. "Yes, detective, I'll put you through to her office immediately, hold the line a moment." She pressed a button on her phone and looked at me. "Naomi, it's Detective Smith on the phone."

"Oh, right. Thanks. Just transfer it and I'll pick it up." I said, turning to walk to my office. When I opened the door the phone was already ringing, so I placed my satchel on the desk and sat down, picking up the phone. "Naomi Campbell speaking."

"_Miss Campbell, John Smith, London police. I'm calling with an update on the theft case._"

"Yes, Detective. I faxed over the court order yesterday once I'd received it via email..."

"_Yes, we received it ourselves. We've sent it through to the bank along with the account details, and the account has been frozen._"

"Excellent." I said, making some notes on my notepad.

"_However, I have some other news that is not so satisfactory, I'm afraid._"

My heart quickened, as my pen stopped. "I see. And?"

"_A good portion of the money has already been withdrawn from the account. Approximately thirty thousand._"

Oh, fucking _hell._

"Right. So Richard has scarpered with it, then?"

"_Well, not exactly. We have him in custody now and have been questioning him, Detective Constable Singh is in with him now. He has told us that he didn't transfer the money into his own account._" Detective Smith explained. "_He transferred it into for account for a Frederick McClair._"

"So, what next?" I asked, still scribbling notes.

"_Well, obviously we need to find McClair, however Richard will not give us any details as to his whereabouts. He refuses to give us his contact information._"

"Have you tried getting in contact with Bailey Beverages? They were his previous employer, they-"

"_We have tried that avenue, yes._" Detective Smith said, cutting me off. "_However the address they have for him is no longer current. Apparently he's not lived there in four or five months._"

"_Jesus._ So, what now?"

"_McClair may be hard to find._"

"Can't the bank that the money was transferred from give you account details of where it was transferred into?" I asked.

"_We asked, and they did._" The Detective said, pausing.

"But...?"

"_The account was under a false name. He appears to be slippery, this McClair._"

I growled under my breath, and cleared my throat. "That's a bit of an understatement. And Richard won't say anything more?"

"_Well, we have the information from the Swiss bank about the account the money was transferred into, so we are getting a court order to freeze that account and recover the money that way. Though, I'm afraid tracking McClair down may take some time._"

"I see. And the remaining money in the Swiss account?"

"_They have advised that if you get in contact with them again, they can organise to have the money transferred back to your company within twenty four hours._"

"Right, I'll get onto them straight away. Thank you for the call, Detective."

"_You're welcome, I'm sorry I didn't have better news. I will, of course, update you as soon as I can._"

"I understand, and I appreciate the update." I said. "I look forward to hearing you soon."

"_Goodbye, Miss Campbell._" He said, ending the call.

I put my phone down and sat back in my chair, pulling the hair the out of my hair and shaking it out around my shoulders. "Fuck's sake." I muttered.

I called the Swiss bank, spending a good half hour on hold listening to the recording that touted the secure, trouble free aspect of their banking services. Finally, I got to speak to someone, and after explaining the situation, I arranged to have the remaining money in the account, which amounted to twelve thousand pounds, transferred back to Fitch Holdings. Once I got off the phone with them, I stood up and picked up my pad, opening the door and leaving my office.

I knocked on the door of Emily's office, and opened it. "Emily, I've just got off the- Oh, sorry." I said, noting that Emily had company.

Emily's eyes met mine. "It's no trouble, Naomi... I won't be much longer, please, come in."

I nodded, and entered her office, making my way to the sofa and sitting down, going over the notes I had made.

"So, let me get this right, you want my company to do the marketing for yours." Emily said to the woman who sat opposite her.

"That's correct." A Scottish accent replied. "We're in a bit of a pickle, the company doing our marketing closed up shop."

"What a _shame_." Emily replied, flatly. There was a strange air between them, and Emily sat in the chair behind her desk, looking rather unimpressed, almost angry. I looked at my watch and realised it was just after eleven. I looked between the two women, the Scottish one looking considerably older than Emily, but yet... Strangely similar to her. Eleven o'clock...

"Oh, _shit._" I muttered.

The older woman looked over at me, and then back at Emily. "I'm sorry, is it necessary for..."

"_Naomi._" Emily said.

The older woman swallowed. "Naomi?"

"Yes, Naomi Campbell." I said, with a polite smile.

"_That_ Naomi?" The woman asked, looking at Emily.

Emily stiffened. "And that is your business, how?"

"What is _she_ doing in your office?"

"She works here." Emily replied. "Part of the legal department."

"I see." She said, looking at me up and down with distaste. "Honestly..." She said, shaking her head.

"What?" Emily said, glaring at the woman who I now knew to be Jenna Fitch. "Do you have something to say?"

"_Employing_ your...your..."

"I think the word you're looking for is _'girlfriend_'?" I offered.

"Is it necessary that _she_ be in here? I thought this was a business meeting?" Jenna said, tersely.

"Actually, the meeting is over." Emily said, flatly. "The answer is no."

"_No?_" Jenna said, shock in her tone. "Not even for family?"

Emily laughed, but it was hollow. "Don't preach to me about _family_, when you _clearly_ don't know the meaning of the word." She said, her eyes squarely on her mother. "You asked for my help, and I'm declining to give it. Find someone _else_ to do your publicity."

"Well, I..." Jenna said, the rest of her sentence falling on her lips. She stood up and smoothed out her suit. "I can see this was a bad idea, and as usual I'm wasting my time..."

"Quite right. Give my love to dad, won't you? At least I know he appreciates me more than you do."

"Emily, you know that isn't true..."

"Oh, isn't it? How's that river of denial going for you? Still present in your blood, or has it gone back to Egypt where it belongs?"

"Emily!"

"I'm surprised you even asked, Jenna. Imagine how it's going to look when people discover your publicity is done by a company run by your openly gay daughter? That'll get the neighbours talking, _won't it?_" Emily said, with an air of sarcasm and disgust. "You are wasting your time, and _mine._ So kindly get out of my office, because my_ lawyer_ obviously has something_ important_ to discuss with me."

Jenna looked at me, then back at Emily in anger, before turning on her heel and walking out of the office, closing the door behind her. I looked at Emily, who was leaning back against the headrest of her chair with her eyes closed. She sighed, deeply, and reached up with both hands to rub her face, as a noise of discontentment left her lips. "Damn her." She muttered.

"Uhm... Should I come back at another time? Would you like to be alone for a few minutes?" I asked, quietly.

"What? Oh..._no..._" Emily replied. "I'm ok..."

"No you're not."

Emily huffed. "_Alright,_ I'm not. I just can't believe the nerve of her." She said. "Katie said it was something to do with business, but she has some nerve asking for what she just did!"

"Oh, you called Katie?"

"Yeah, while you were in the shower. Jenna wants us to represent her and do her marketing. Her PR firm went bust or something, and thought I'd do it as a favour to her."

"What, because your family?"

"As a Fitch, I'm supposed to help out automatically. Sorry, but that _doesn't_ gel well, considering my lifestyle and principles, and the fact that my mother is a bigot who can't accept me for who I am. She would have an absolute fit if it got out that I was gay and I was doing her PR. She even had the nerve to ask me not to flaunt myself!"

"_Flaunt?!_" I almost laughed. "Oh, fuck's sake, Emily... You're the last person to flaunt it."

"I know that, and you know that... But where Jenna Fitch is concerned, I only have to take you on a date somewhere and that's_ flaunting_ myself. We don't even have to be kissing to do it, either."

"Jesus." I muttered, shaking my head.

Emily stood up and took off her jacket, joining me on the sofa. "Anyway, enough about the dragon lady... What did you need to see me about?"

"Huh? Oh... Uh..." I pondered for a few moments. I could see Emily was upset, and didn't want to make it worse with the news I had. "It can wait, I suppose..."

Emily looked at me curiously. "No, it can't, if it's business related. Come on...tell me."

"You know Detective Smith phoned?"

"Oh, yes... Any progress?"

"Sort of. Most of it_ isn't_ good news I'm afraid."

"Well, my day has already been darkened by the presence of my mother, it can't get much worse, so tell me."

I swallowed briefly, and then began to speak. "Smith called the bank with the court order. They froze the account, but..."

"But_ what?_" Emily asked, leaning against the back of the sofa and closing her eyes.

"Most of the money has already been transferred out of the account. They have Richard in custody. I hate to tell you, but your hunch about McClair is right. It seems he had Richard transfer the money into another account."

"_FUCK!_" Emily exclaimed, her brow furrowing in anger. Her eyes opened and met my own. She gazed at me and then spoke in a quieter tone. "There's more... Isn't there?" I nodded slowly. "Alright...tell me."

"The account Richard transferred into_ isn't_ in McClair's name. It's in a false name. The Detective called Bailey to get McClair's address details, but said they went to arrest him and he hasn't lived there in months." I explained. "Richard won't talk any further, and the Detective is working to put a freeze on the account that the money was transferred into."

"Fucking bastard!" Emily grimaced. "Is there any_ good_ news?"

"Actually, there is. Only thirty thousand was transferred out of the Swiss account. The remaining twelve thousand was still there, and I've got in contact with the Bank of Switzerland and arranged for it to be transferred back to us. It should be in the account tomorrow."

"Well, that's a start."

"Yes. The bad news is, Richard might be the only person who knows where McClair is, and he's not talking."

Emily laughed, but again, it was hollow. "Oh, that's_ perfect._"

"I'm sorry, I wish I had better news." I said.

"That slippery _cunt!_"

"That's almost what the Detective said. Minus using the word 'cunt', of course." I said. "Look, Emily... How much of a problem is this missing money? I mean..."

"You mean are we not going to be able to pay our bills because of it? No..." She said. "It's just the _principle_ of the thing. Financial ruin isn't the issue, here. We've got enough paying business to be stable for a while."

"So..."

"I'm angry because this happened right under my nose, and I _missed_ it, Naomi. I didn't even see it was happening."

"I see." I said, thinking for a few moments. "Can I make a suggestion?"

"Of course."

"I suggest you hire an outside accountant. One _not_ employed by the company. Go with a reputable corporate accounting firm. That way there's less chance of the company funds being at risk from someone who wants to try and fuck you over."

Emily nodded. "I'd been thinking about that. Good to see I _wasn't_ the only one."

"Yeah, well... It makes me as angry as it does you that this has happened. I know it's stressful for you, and that bothers me a little."

"A little?" Emily asked.

"Ok, a lot." I said. "But, can you blame me? I _love_ you, Emily. I don't wish this on you at all, you don't deserve it."

Emily looked at me and smiled, taking my hand in her own and kissing the back of it softly. "Oh, my beautiful girl... I'm so lucky to have you." She said, quietly.

I felt myself blushing and a goofy grin crossed my lips. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Emily replied. "Although... There are other ways I could thank you... but that'll just have to wait..."

"Oh?"

"We're still at work..." Emily said, her tone sly as she looked me up and down.

"Oh._ OH._" I said, blushing again. "Well...yeah..."

"I'd hate to have to make you break the rule again..." She sighed.

"Rules are made to be broken..." I smirked.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah..." I said, leaning close and kissing her slowly. I caught her hand as she reached for my top button. Her lips pulled away from mine and she looked at me with curious eyes. "But...not today..." I smirked, standing up and making my way to the door.

Emily groaned. "Your denying me your gorgeous treasures?" She said, disappointment in her tone.

I turned toward her and reached for my skirt, lifting it up. "You mean this?" I asked, with a devious grin as I showed her my bare centre. "If it means you fuck my brains out like you mean it later, then... **_yes._**"

"You tease!" She laughed.

I grinned, blew her a kiss and left her office, closing the door behind me.

* * *

**A/N#2: So, Freddie is an arsehole... And Jenna is still a leopard that hasn't changed her spots.**

**More soon... Perhaps Naomi may make good on teasing Emily...you never know.**

**Review if you wish! They make me all tingly inside...**

**Not like that...PERVES...lol**

**:-D**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	10. Du Riechst So Gut

**A/N: Greetings again, my friends.**

**I literally have no words for the content of this chapter, except to say the plot thickens, for part of it. And yes, I agree Jenna has some nerve asking for Emily's her, and it I was our redheaded little bundle of dominance, I'd tell her where to go, too.**

**Speaking of dominance, the lovely guest reviewer ZIPZAP85 mentioned that they missed Emily in her dominant mode... And you know what, so do I, so here's a giant Dominant Emily Cigarette Warning™ for you. All of you. Even the ones who are frequently left speechless. marsupial1974, this means you...lol**

**Right, I'll shut up, and you can get on with reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins, but apparently I own a dirty mind. Any and all typos blah blah blah on with it!**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

I sat on the sofa, completely stunned by the fact that Naomi had just flashed me. Surprised at how bold she was becoming, not in general, because she was certainly no longer the shy woman I had met in a club one night, and lately, particularly in the past few days, it seemed that she was crossing boundaries faster than I could keep up with. First, she'd let me fuck her in my office, which she had _always_ resisted, even on the days where I had teased her to the brink. If you add to that the right royal fucking she gave me the other night when she tied me down to my bed, and now just flashing me like it was _nothing_ at all... Well, she did ask me to teach her my ways, but... Half the time I couldn't work out whether she was just teasing me for the hell of it, or wanting me to do more without being able to verbalise it.

I got up and reached for my jacket, pulling my mobile out of my pocket. I opened up a new text message.

"Can I ask you something, beautiful? xEx"

A few minutes later I got a reply.

"_Sure, baby... What's up? ;-) xNaomix_"

"You've never teased me like that before. I'm not complaining, but... It makes me wonder. xEx"

"_Wonder what? xNaomix_"

"Am I doing enough...am I not doing enough... I'm curious. xEx"

"_I'm not sure what you mean... xNaomix_"

Oh, for god's sake...

I dialled her number and waited for her to answer. When the line picked up, I spoke. "You came to work today without wearing any knickers... And I didn't even request it of you... why?"

"_I thought you said you weren't complaining..._"

"Oh, I'm not, beautiful. It just makes me wonder." I replied. "It's _not_ like you to tease me like that..."

"_I thought you could use a little pick me up..._" She said.

I shook my head. "No, that's not it..." I said.

"_It's the truth, Ems._"

"Ugh... Why do you do this to me, beautiful..."

"_Do what?_"

"We've barely been here two hours and _already_, I want to take you home, tie you to my bed and fuck you until you scream." I said, my voice low. "I'm _crazy_ with it, Naomi. This burn, this ache... You make me want to fuck it out of the _both_ of us until we can't move. It's driving me insane."

"_J-Jesus, Emily..._"

"You have no idea, no _fucking_ idea, Naomi... just _exactly_ how close I am to ending this call, marching into your office and pushing you over your desk so I can slip my fingers inside you and _fuck_ you until you come so hard and fast you lose all senses."

There was almost silence on the other end, except for the sound of Naomi's shallow breathing. "_I...Christ...I don't know what to say..._"

I sighed. "Tell me what you are thinking of, beautiful."

"_Uh..._" She replied. "_Y-your tongue...b-between my legs..._"

A slow smile crossed my lips. "Oh, you know how much I _love_ it when you play all innocent, beautiful..."

"_Y-yes..._"

I chuckled softly. "So, tell me, my love... Are you damp for me, between those beautiful legs of yours?"

"_Uh huh..._"

"Oh..._ Good._" I said slowly, before I ended the call and got up out of my chair, opening the for and leaving my office. I crossed the outer office with grace and purpose, opening the door to Naomi's office and going inside, closing it behind me and leaning against the door, staring her down as I reached behind me to quietly flick the lock.

"E-Emily...I... Our rule..." She stammered, as she looked at me as though she were a deer in headlights.

Good thing I'm an accomplished hunter...

I kicked off my shoes and walked silently towards her, placing my hands on the armrests of her chair and leaning close to her, staring into her blue eyes. "_Fuck. The. Rules._" I said, my voice dangerously low. I looked to her desk drawer and opened it, searching its contents, finding what I was looking for. "You remember what I said about improvisation?" Naomi looked at me with startled blue eyes as she nodded quickly, swallowing hard. "Here's _another_ lesson... Office supplies can be just as useful as scarves or soft rope. Take off your jacket."

"Wh-_what?_"

I leaned in and kissed her deeply. "Take off your _damn_ jacket, unless you want me to take it off you..." I half growled. When she hesitated, I slid my hands underneath the fabric at her shoulders and peeled it off her, tossing it aside. I looked into her eyes again and softly slid the backs of my fingers down her cheek. "Put your hands on the armrests." I said. She followed my instructions as she swallowed hard again, looking to the object that I had picked up off the table. I felt for what I was looking for, and continued staring into her beautiful blue eyes, watching them dilate as the tearing sound of the masking tape reached both our ears. Starting with the wrist on my left, I wound the tape around it, securing it to the chair. I turned my attention to her other wrist, repeating the action until it was held secure like the other. I ripped off another strip of tape and fastened it over her lips so she kept quiet.

I could see the questioning look in her eyes, also with a glint of apprehension, like she was out of her depth. "_Don't_ be alarmed... and don't be scared, beautiful. I will not hurt you. But you _will_ learn the consequences of teasing me out of order... Do you understand?" I said, my voice low. She blinked rapidly, and nodded, with a soft whimper. "_Good._" I said, simply, before I pushed her chair backwards and fell onto my knees. I began to push her skirt upwards to her hips and followed my hands upwards with soft kisses, pausing at the apex of her thighs to inhale her scent deeply. "Mmmm... _Du reichst so gut_, meine Schöne..." I muttered, as I pulled her hips slightly forwards so her thighs parted. A muffled moan left her as I leaned closer and kissed her, right above her folds, and then, unable to resist her anymore, I slid my tongue between them and began to taste her wetness.

She whimpered as I worked my tongue around her warm, wet folds, and I heard the tape that held her wrists creak slightly as she arched her back towards me. I trilled my tongue against her swollen clit, lifting her knee over my shoulder so that I had more access. I rested my hand on her thigh as I licked and sucked her eagerly, drawing many a muted grunt and groan. I looked up at her, her eyes staring back at mine, full of lust. I then watched her head fall backwards and her breathing quicken, shivering as I slowly, purposefully slid two of my fingers up her inner thigh, not stopping until they were deep inside her. She groaned, the sound thankfully muffled by the tape, and she looked back down at me with pleading eyes.

"I've_ missed_ this...haven't you? The times where I take you and have my wicked way with you..." I said, quietly. Naomi nodded rapidly as she breathed hard. I rubbed my fingers against the sweet spot inside her, and she arched upwards, whimpering softly. "But, you_ wanted_ me to do this, didn't you?" Another nod, and more movement of her body as I moved my fingers again. "That's why you teased me, _isn't_ it? That's why you left my flat _without_ wearing knickers...isn't it?" Her head nodded as her eyes met mine. "Oh, my beautiful, dirty... _Bitch_." I whispered, before I leaned forward and resumed my attack on her clit with my tongue, this time thrusting my fingers inside her as well. Her wrists strained against the tape once again, and her hips rocked towards me as I wasted no time, thrusting my fingers inside her and keeping pace with my tongue against her swollen bud.

She breathed hard, and I knew she was close. Her hips began to rock harder against me, and I wrapped my lips around her clit and began sucking as eagerly as I was thrusting into her with my fingers. Her body stiffened and her breathing ceased momentarily as her hips bucked against me, her muscles tightening around my curving insistent fingers. A quiet groan of satisfaction came from her as she shook above me as she came, knucles white as she gripped the armrests, straining against the tape that held her in place. Once again I trilled my tongue against her clit, not stopping until she shuddered once more, whimpering as she tried to close her thighs around me. I gave one last lick, her body relaxing into limpness as she fought to catch her breath. I rested my head against her thigh for a few moments, sliding my fingers out, and looking up towards her. I slid them between my lips and sucked them clean as our eyes locked together.

After a few minutes, I got to my feet, and reached up to slowly peel the tape from Naomi's mouth, placing my lips against hers and kissing her tenderly, as I threaded my fingers through her hair. "You_ will_ learn not to tease me like that, beautiful." I said, my voice so low that it was almost a whisper. "Now you know for certain, that I have no qualms_ whatsoever_ about taking you. No matter where you are..." I opened the desk drawer and reached for a pair of scissors and cutting the tape around her wrists, peeling it gently to free them. I looked back into her eyes, noting the confused look in those beautiful blue pools. "Speak, beautiful."

"I..." She cleared her throat, her voice having become strained slightly. "I was playing with fire?" She asked, her voice timid.

"Yes." I replied. "_Very_ much so."

She nodded. "Ok, then."

I kissed her again slowly. "I do love you, Naomi."

"I know..."

"Are you mad that I broke the rules?"

Naomi shook her head. "No..." She said. "We c-_can't_ make a habit of it, though..."

I nodded. "Of course." I replied. "Just understand the consequences of you teasing me, and we are even."

She looked at me with wide, slightly guilty blue eyes. "I understand."

I went to walk out of her office, and she pulled me back down, wrapping her arms around me. She said nothing, but held me close so tightly, I couldn't bear to try getting up again. I slid my arms around her waist and softly kissed her, over the purple bruise on her neck. "You let that show today...why?"

"I left my scarf here yesterday." She replied. "Cath... She _knows_ about us, doesn't she?"

"Yes." I replied. Naomi sighed softly. "Does that bother you? She won't say anything..."

"I know... Did you see the look she gave us this morning?"

I laughed softly. "Yeah, I did."

"D'you reckon she's jealous?"

"Of us?"

"Yeah..." Naomi replied. "I mean..."

"Oh, I don't know, beautiful... I don't know much about her life outside the office, other than the fact she has a boyfriend. Maybe she wonders what she's missing." I smirked.

"Awesome sex and a whole lot of love..." She replied, with a sly grin.

"Damn right, a whole lot of love, beautiful." I said. "She told me it's so obvious between us... To her, anyway. She can tell just by looking at us."

"When did she say that?"

"This morning, when she called. She said you weren't in yet, and I told her you were with me... She said she figured that was the case, and she'd keep her knowledge to herself." I explained.

"Oh." Naomi replied. "Hence your jibe about who writes her paycheck?"

I laughed. "You_ heard_ that?"

A blush covered her cheeks. "I wasn't eavesdropping, if that's what you were thinking..."

"I know, beautiful." I said. "I have no secrets from you, you know that."

"Nor do I." She said, kissing me slowly. I slipped my tongue between her lips and she let me in...she always does, and I slipped my hand up into her hair, deepening the kiss. We were only interrupted by the phone ringing on Naomi's desk. "Shit..." She said, reaching past me for the phone. "Naomi Campbell speaking? Right..." She said, as a blush crept into her cheeks. "Ok, thanks Cath, put him through." I stood up, and she gripped my hand, holding me back. I looked at her and she shook her head gently. "Detective Smith... you have some news? Mmhmm... Hold on, I'm going to put you on speakerphone, Emily's here, too." She reached for the speaker button on the phone and pressed it. "Ok, go ahead, Detective."

"_Good afternoon, Miss Fitch._"

"Emily, please." I said.

"_Alright, Emily. I'm just calling with an update. Richard has finally talked and given up the contact information he had for McClair._"

"Great, so you got a hold of him?" Naomi asked.

"_Well, no, we've run into another snag. The phone number he had for him was disconnected. We checked with the phone carrier, and it was only disconnected two days ago. Richard also gave us his credit card information, it appears he was taking care of McClair's finances for the past few months._"

"Shifty fucker." I said. Naomi furrowed her eyebrows at me, and I shrugged. "Sorry, Detective."

Detective Smith laughed. "_I can assure you, Emily, I've heard much worse._" He said. "_Anyway, we've got a trade going on his credit card, and it was used two days ago in Dover._"

"Dover?" Naomi asked. "What was it used for?" She asked, picking up a pen and scribbling some notes onto a notepad.

"_To buy a ferry ticket._"

I thought quickly. "Let me guess, to Calais, right?" I mused. "He's gone to fucking France?"

There was a brief pause on the other end of the line. "_Correct, yes._"

I went to say something, but Naomi shook her head. "So, how do we proceed now?" She asked.

"_Well, there's no guarantee he is going to return. We've been in contact with the bank the new account is with, and they've frozen the account. Naomi, I will email you the information you need to get the money back to Fitch Holdings._"

"Is all the money there?" I asked, trying to keep my cool."

"_That's one good thing. Yes, all the money that was transferred from the Swiss account is still there. All thirty thousand._"

"Thank Christ for that." I muttered.

"_We've contacted Interpol as well as the French police in Calais with a description and a photo of McClair. They have posted an alert on their wanted network. We're also tracing the credit card for any activity on it. We've also been in contact with Customs and had his passport cancelled, so if he tries to leave France, he'll have a hard time of it._"

"That ticket was booked two days ago, though... Surely he checked into a hotel or something in France?" Naomi said.

"_Ah, he also withdrew a sum of money from his personal bank account at the same time. Approximately £500, which is all the money that was in it._"

Naomi looked upwards, seemingly counting in her head. "So, about 600 Euro, then. And if he booked into a hotel, he's most likely paid in cash..." She said, making some more notes.

"_Around that, and yes._" Detective Smith replied. "_That's about all the news I have for you at the moment._"

"You will keep us posted if you hear anything else?" I asked.

"_Of course, Emily. I'll be in touch._"

"Right... Thanks for the update, John. I'll keep an eye out for your email. Bye." Naomi replied, ending the call. She looked up at me. "Well... We get the money back, that's one thing."

"Yeah, that is good news. McClair was shifty enough to skip the country, though." I said.

"Emily, the other good thing is, he can't touch the account as it's been frozen. Chances are he is going to want to access the cash in the next day or so, given that he's only got a finite around of money on hand." Naomi explained. "He's pretty much fucked, seeing as his passport has been stopped. If the French gendarmes don't find him in the meantime, he's scuppered as soon as he tries to leave."

I sighed. "I suppose you're right. Look... We've done all we can do for now, let me know once you've spoken to the bank. After that... I'm taking you home."

Naomi raised an eyebrow. "You are?"

I nodded, and pulled her to me, kissing her slowly. "I'm not finished with you just yet... Plus, you have uni tomorrow, so..."

"Aww... You're going to miss me?"

"Damn right I am." I smirked. "Let me know when you're done, yeah?"

"I will." I made my way to the door and quietly flicked the lock open. "Emily?" I turned around and she looked at me with a slightly guilty expression. "Sorry...about the knickers." She said, biting her bottom lip.

I chuckled softly. "Oh, I think we can both agree it was worth it, no?"

She blushed, and nodded her agreement.

"See you later, beautiful."

* * *

About an hour later, we had left the office, and stopped off to get a late lunch before I went back to my flat, and Naomi went back to hers for a bit. It was about three o'clock when she knocked on my door, and I let her in, embracing her in my arms and kissing her slowly. She had changed into a polo and a short skirt, but still looked completely ravishing. She always did, no matter what she wore. I had changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, as well as something extra that I kept to myself, at least for the moment.

"I missed you." She said, an innocent look of longing in her eyes.

I reached up and slid my fingers down her cheek. "I've missed you too, beautiful." I said, the commanding tone slipping into my voice. She blinked, and I watched as the effect of my tone settled into her mind.

She swallowed, and she lowered her eyes. "W-was I bad today?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Sneaky, yes. _Bad?_ No."

"Did my sneakiness disappoint?"

I placed my palm on her cheek and her eyes met mine. "Did I seem disappointed?"

She bit her bottom lip. "I'm not sure." She said. "I-I don't think so."

"I can't very well say I was, when I've made you not wear knickers before, can I?"

She shook her head. "N-no."

"The fact that you did it without my knowledge, though..." I said, looking her in the eyes. "That doesn't go without consequence."

I watched her as she swallowed. "Uh... Ok..."

"Go into my room, take off your clothes, and sit on the end of my bed in your underwear." I said. I noticed the blush that spread across her cheeks, as she put her satchel down and walked towards my bedroom. You could say I was curious as to why she was blushing, but I think I knew the answer to that. I waited a few moments, and followed her into my room, but stopped in the doorway, leaning against the frame. I looked her up and down, trailing my eyes over her bra clad breasts, her stomach, and her very..._naked_...hips. I looked to the neat pile of clothes on the floor, and walked over to them, first picking up her shirt, and then her skirt. "Tell me what is missing, beautiful." She hesitated. "Come on, beautiful... _Tell me_."

"My knickers."

"So you went home, changed, and again didn't wear them?"

"Y-yes."

"You_ bad_ girl..." I smirked. "Why?"

"I...didn't see the p-point. Y-you were going to take them off anyway, so..."

"Oh, but I_ like_ to take them off you, beautiful. It's all part of the fun." She lowered her eyes. "You're denying me that, aren't you?"

"I'm s-sorry... I couldn't help it." She stammered.

I stepped closer to her, and she looked up at me with guilty eyes. "Well... I _suppose_ I'll have to deal with you, then..." I said, a low tone in my voice. "Stand up, and close your eyes."

She did as I asked, and I reached behind her, unclipping her bra and sliding the straps from her shoulders, removing it entirely. I tossed it over to the pile of her clothes. "Turn around." She did as she was told, and I reached up and slid my fingertips down her spine. She shivered, and of silently walked to the oak box, and opened end it, retrieving the leather cuffs that had a long length of chain connected to them, as well as a connecting clip, and a blindfold. I walked back to where Naomi stood, and slipped the blindfold over her eyes, hearing her soft gasp. I guided her closer to the bed. "Kneel on the bed, beautiful, and shuffle forwards until I tell you to stop." I watched her as she carefully got onto the bed, and shuffled forward about halfway. "Stop." I kneeled behind her and shuffled to her side. "Hold your wrists out in front of you." I commanded. Again, she did as she was told, and one by one, I secured the leather cuffs around her wrist, doing the buckles when I knew they were comfortable. When you've done it so many times, you get to learn these things...

I threw the chain out in front of her, watching her lips twitch as they clattered against the railing of the bed head. I got up off the bed, and slowly walked around it, admiring her from every angle. "Are you nervous?" I asked, as it made it to the other side of her.

"Y-yes..."

"Why?" She swallowed, and hesitated with her answer. "_Speak!_" I said, raising my voice slightly.

"B-because I d-don't know w-what you are going to d-do." She said, quickly, in a shaky tone.

"Does that scare you?"

"N-no."

"I'm _not_ going to hurt you, beautiful. You know that."

"I-I know... But..."

"But?"

"I f-feel like y-you are angry with me." She said, her voice small and quiet.

_Oh..._

"I am not angry with you, Naomi." I said, softening my tone slightly. "But you need to learn that your actions have_ consequences_. Do you understand?" I added, along with a sharpness to my words.

"Yes." She whispered.

"I can't hear you, beautiful."

"_Yes._" She said, a little louder.

I leaned closer to her, so she could feel my breath on her skin. "Good." I said, and she whimpered as she shivered visibly.

I stepped away from her, simply watching her as she kneeled there, not knowing what I would do next. A tingling sensation filled me, as I quietly removed my shirt and unzipped my jeans, sliding out of them and my own knickers. There was something that irked me about Naomi not wearing knickers. While it was true that I often requested it of her, this had been the first time that she had gone through most of a morning without them, and also..without my knowledge. While I don't deny that it turned me on, it also bothered me, because for once, I hadn't been in control of it, and it wasn't my request that made her do it.

I moved closer to the bed, silently reaching for the chain and looping it over the railing, pulling it until her arms lifted away from her body, and secured the clip to a ring on the leather cuffs. Naomi's chest rose and fell rapidly, and I moved to the end of the bed and kneeled on it, moving behind her, and beginning a slow trail of kisses up from the base of her spine until I placed a firm kiss on the back of her neck. I could hear the rapid nature of her breathing, and a slow grin crossed my lips. I placed my hands on her shoulders, slowly sliding my palms down her back until they reached her hips. I lightly brushed my fingertips over her arse, and then lay down, flipping onto my back, and placing my head between her open thighs.

I let my eyes roam over her folds, which were glistening with her arousal. "Is there anytime today that you haven't been soaking wet?" I asked, gently touching her folds with my fingertips. Once again, she hesitated. I reached up and lightly smacked her arse, causing her to whimper. "Answer me."

"N-no." She said, a slight desperation to her tone.

"Have you been horny all day? And_ don't_ hesitate to answer me, or I'll spank you again..."

"Yes..." She said. "It's been constant."

I ran my fingertips up from her left knee, along her inner thigh, and then repeated the action in reverse down her right thigh to her right knee. "You didn't resist me this morning, was that why?"

"Yes."

"You know I'm only going to make it worse?" I asked.

There was a soft whimper before she answered me. "Y-yes."

"Good." I said, leaning upwards, slipping my tongue out and tracing it slowly along her folds. She moaned softly, and then inhaled sharply as I dragged my tongue along her clit. I lapped at it slowly, feeling the swollen bud with my tongue, delicately teasing it as Naomi's breathing became more rapid, and mixing with several soft moans. I reached up and slid one finger inside her, and another moan reached my ears as I continued to flick my tongue against her. Curling my finger inside her, I continued to move it until I could feel that she was getting close to reaching the point of pleasure, and then I stopped my flicking, to a whimper of discontentment.

"You were close, weren't you?" I said.

"_Yessss_..." Naomi replied.

I chuckled softly, and kissed her inner thigh. I slid a second finger inside her, and slowly resumed the flicking of her clit with my tongue, to more soft moans from her lips. I began to thrust my fingers inside her, paying attention to how her warmth was gripping them as I trilled my tongue over her fleshy pearl. "_Fuck_..." Naomi muttered, as she shuddered above me, and I could hear the need in her voice.

"Close again?" I asked.

Another whimper. "Yes." She said, her voice so quiet. I halted my fingers deep inside her, and then slowly withdrew them, leaving the tips inside, her breathing coming fast above me. "_Jesus_..." She groaned. I waited several long moments, simply breathing over her wet folds, and then slid three fingers slowly into her slippery heat. "Oh god..."

Without resuming the actions of my tongue, I slowly thrust my fingers inside her. "Does that feel good, beautiful?" An affirmative moan fell from her lips as I dragged my fingers inside her deliberately.

"_Please,_ Emily..."

"You want me to make you come, don't you?"

"God, yes..."

"Let me think about that..." I said, stilling my fingers inside her for a moment, before sliding them out entirely. "_Not_ yet." I smirked, sliding out from under her and getting onto my knees. I slid my arm across her stomach and shuffled close to her until her skin touched mine. She gasped, and I kissed the back of her neck. "You feel it,_ don't_ you... Our little friend..." She murmured affirmatively. "Speak, beautiful."

"Y-yes." Naomi replied, her voice both timid and shaky from arousal. "_Please_, Emily... I won't do it again..."

A wicked, husky chuckle left my throat, and I kissed the back of her neck softly once more. "Damn...right...you..._won't_." I said, in a low whisper. I slowly slid my hand between us, making sure my hand contacted both of our bodies, and reached for the strap-on I'd been wearing since I got home. I slid the head of it through her soaked folds, and then slowly began to push it inside her, not stopping until my hips rested against the firm flesh of her her arse. "You know what's coming, _don't_ you?"

"You're going to fuck me."

"I'm going to _fuck_ you, yes." I said, slowly withdrawing my hips. I grabbed hers in my hand and pushed forwards, drawing a strangled moan from my beautiful lover. "_Hard_." I added, again withdrawing and thrusting deep inside her. Her moans mixed with pants as the leather that surrounded her wrists creaked, the metal of the chain rattling on the bed head with each of my thrusts into her. Her moans rose in pitch as the motion of my hips became faster.

"Fuck...Emily..." She groaned. "I'm..going to..." I thrust deep into her and held my hips against her, keeping still, to a moan of frustration from her. I slid my hand around her hip and reached for her clit, brushing my middle finger against it, making her hips jerk as she cried out. "_Christ_..." She groaned. I slowly kissed across her shoulders, nudging her clit with my fingertip.

"You belong to _me_, Naomi. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes."

"What you did today... You surprised me. You made me wonder if I'm doing something wrong." I said, softly. "_Am_ I, beautiful?"

"No..."

"Were you just wanting to tease me, then?" I asked, rubbing the length of my finger against her and feeling her shiver against me as she groaned.

"Yes... I wanted to..._ Oh god_..." She mumbled. "I wanted you this morning, and..."

"Ahhh..." I said, leaning my forehead against the back of her neck. "Why didn't you_ tell_ me, beautiful?" I asked.

"I don't k-know..." She moaned. "Please, Emily..."

"You need me?" I teased. "Tell me what you need, beautiful..."

"I n-need you to m-make me c-come!" She whispered, and I slid my hips backwards, thrusting deep and hard inside her. "_FUCK!_" She cried, followed by a deep groan as I began to fuck her steadily. I gripped her hips in my hands and thrust into her with purpose, each movement drawing another gasp or moan, that travelled into my ears and right to the pit of my stomach.

"I love the way you feel against me." I groaned, the culmination of my teasing her finally getting to me. "You feel _so...fucking...good..._" I breathed, matching my words to my thrusts into her.

"Fuck...I need you...need you to..." Naomi moaned.

"_Tell_ me!" I groaned. "Tell me what you need so I can_ fuck_ your brains out like I _know_ you need me to..."

"My..._OHFUCK_...rub my clit..._please_..." The need in her voice tore at my insides and sent a pleasurable shiver right up my spine, and I reached around between her legs and began to rub her swollen clit with my fingers. An appreciative moan spilled from her and she shuddered against me in pleasure. "Christ!" I moved faster against her, and felt my own arousal beginning to peak.

"I love you, beautiful." I whispered. "Don't you_ ever_ forget that!"

"I...won't..." She groaned, as she began to shudder and stiffen against me. I pulled her close to me and thrust in deep as we both became lost, Naomi's cry of pleasure meeting my groan of the same as I humped against her, my hand on her hip pulling her body tightly to mine, her top half falling forwards into my pillows, muffling her strangled groan. I toppled over and landed on top of her, and the two of us breathed hard, as I slid my hips backwards, leaving her empty.

I unfastened the straps from around my body and slid out of the harness, rolling Naomi into her side and unbuckling the cuffs from her wrists as she breathed hard and wild-eyed next to me. Her beautiful blue eyes were very unfocused, and without wasting any time I scooped her up into my arms and held her while she shivered. I rained soft kisses over her cheeks and her forehead. "I've got you... I've got you, beautiful..." I whispered softly. She blinked slowly and I ran my fingertips gently through her fringe as she shuddered once more in my arms, before curling into me and clinging to my naked body for dear life. I held her as she did me, for what seemed like a long time, but was really only a few minutes, no more, no less.

"Jesus _Christ_, Emily..." She muttered, in a distracted tone. "What was _that?_"

"Now we are even, beautiful..." I murmured. "You tease me, I tease you..."

A half laugh left her lips. "You call that even? You fucked me twice... Fuck _that_... More than twice if what we just did is anything to go by..."

I kissed her slowly. "I_ had_ to. I felt like... You made me feel like I had no control today."

Naomi looked at me with an odd expression, before it cleared as it dawned on her. "You felt like you had no dominance?"

I sighed. "Correct." I said. "Though, I will admit..."

"It wasn't just me, was it?" She asked.

I shook my head. "_No_."

"It's the money thing?" She asked, taking in my expression as I bit my lip. "My being cheeky just pushed you further, didn't it?"

I closed my eyes briefly, before opening them to focus on hers. "I think I panicked a little. The situation with the money, that's one thing. Your boldness... I _don't_ deny that it was exciting. I _don't_ deny it turned me on, because it did. _You do_. But, Naomi..." I paused briefly, and took a deep calming breath. "You're _mine_. I don't want to lose you. I_ can't_. You're keeping me going, right now."

"Emily..." Naomi said, before kissing me deeply. "I'm_ not_ going anywhere, you fool. You _have_ me. My heart is yours, my soul, too. You don't have to worry. I _belong to you_, and I like it that way."

I shook my head. "I know." I whispered. "It's knowing that you were walking through London bare-arsed that got to me. You know I don't think of you as property, that_ isn't_ me. But you _are_ mine, Naomi. No one else's. _Mine_. Understand?"

She thought for a moment or two. "It made you crazy knowing people were looking at me even though they couldn't see I wasn't wearing underwear?"

"Did you feel exposed?"

She lowered her eyes and she blushed. "I...guess so." She replied. "It was a turn on, because I knew and no one else did...not even you. And I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" I placed my fingers over her lips.

"You didn't _upset_ me. You just made me slightly crazy. I can't _help_ it, beautiful. I get a little muddled up inside when it comes to you. Everything is fine when we're alone together... but just knowing that if people looked at you the right way..." I paused in my explanation. "I had to wonder if I was enough. If what we have isn't enough for you anymore. If you needed something..._more._"

"Oh, Emily..." Naomi said, pulling me close. "Baby... Don't _ever_ think that, please!" Her eyes met mine. "You are the kindest, sexiest, most exciting person I know. It's true, I needed you this morning, but we didn't have time. I _knew_ that. I wanted to give us _both_ a thrill, I didn't mean for it to have the effect it did. I mean...part of it, yes... But... I didn't mean for you to think that I felt like you aren't enough for me."

I nodded. "That's fair."

"I know I should have told you, this morning. But we were already late."

"I know." I said. "You _were_ cheeky, though."

"Yes, and you gave me what was coming to me. I don't regret that. I've needed you all day. Your deviance in my office _wasn't_ enough for me."

"You still wanted me after I made you come?"

She laughed softly and kissed me. "Baby, I_ always_ want you. Just like your appetite, mine_ never_ settles if I'm around you."

A sly smile crossed my lips. "We really_ are_ dangerous together..."

Naomi leaned in and kissed my passionately. "I love you _so_ fucking much, Emily. And...yes."

I pulled her closer to me and kissed her back slowly. "I love you too, beautiful. You mean _everything_ to me." I said, leaning my head against hers. A few moments passed and I spoke again. "Are you ok? I wasn't too..."

She shook her head and smiled. "No,_ never._ It was rather satisfying, actually..."

"Ah..." I mused. "I'll have to remember that..."

"Besides... if I'm honest..."

"Which I prefer you to be..." I said.

"I've missed Dominant Emily. She is_ very_ satisfying..." Naomi grinned.

"Mmm... So is Dominant Naomi..."

"Ah, you are better at it than me." She said.

I laughed. "Naomi, my darling... You don't know_ how_ wrong you are..."

* * *

**A/N#2: "Du riechst so gut" is a phrase from the song of the same title that I stole from the German band Rammstein, it literally means "you smell so good" and I have to say even if you don't understand German (which I mostly don't) it's still an awesome song. "meine Schöne" translates as "my beautiful one", so there's your language lesson for the day... You're welcome. :-P**

**Right, if you are all still coherent after reading this chapter, do take the time to review... They make me smile, after all, and we all need more smiles.**

**More soon... Until then...**

**~GN~ xo**


	11. A Little Sick Inside

**A/N: This chapter isn't really a chapter, it's more an interlude of sorts. It's not smutty, and sort of angsty... I'm working on the next chapter, and have the plot of it all worked out, but I'm having trouble writing it. C'est la guerre, them's the breaks...whatever.  
**

**This bit isn't really that good, I'll admit, at least I don't think it is, but I'm a bit fucked in the head at the moment, so...it is what it is. I just felt like I had to update. *shrug***

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Etc. any and all typos should be shot on sight...probably like me.**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

She's sleeping. It's only mid evening, but she was exhausted, so I let her sleep a while. She's stretched out and naked, her hair splayed out over the pillows, breathing, dreaming... With a content smile on her face.

I wonder to myself, as I'm laying beside her, if I've hurt her...if I've overstepped. I love her, and just feel so intensely for her, that I cannot help myself sometimes. It's like it is in my blood, and I literally cannot stop myself until I hit that dangerous point... Were I feel like I've said something, or done something that's over the mark. I know, in some way, that I'm being completely stupid. She loves me, right? I should know by now, that we fit together this way. Intense... Like we are bound together somehow. But we seem to get deeper into ourselves.

The thing about her knickers... It wasn't that it was an explicit instruction for her to wear them unless I said so... I'd just felt like I'd lost control of her for a moment. I knew enough about Naomi to know that she was her own person, but truth be told, I missed her submissive nature. Her and I... We complemented each other, and fed each other's needs, but now... I felt as though I needed to re-assert myself with her. I was probably being ridiculous, but I felt she was slipping away from me, and I wondered...for a brief moment of doubt, whether it was my own doing. I really felt as if I had gone too far, even though she assured me I hadn't. It was a feeling I couldn't help, and it made me feel a little sick inside. Truth be told, it was burning a hole inside me, and in didn't know what to do about it. Have you ever had something so precious to you that you don't even know what to say, for fear of losing it entirely? Well, in spite of our usual open line of communication, this is exactly how I felt right now.

So, I shuffled closer to her, and gently slipped my arm across her stomach, careful not to wake her. I placed a soft kiss against her shoulder, as a single tear slipped out of each eyelid and slid down my warm skin. I felt myself shake as I exhaled an uncertain breath, gently squeezing her body close to mine.

"I love you so goddamn much, beautiful. I cannot ever bear to lose you." I whispered. "If I do, I'll die inside." My voice broke, and it took another deep, shaky breath.

The beautiful blonde in my bed turned towards me and pulled my body into hers, lips nuzzling at my temple. "Love you, too." She murmured, half asleep. "Not...going...anywhere..."

"No?"

Her eyes flickered open, and she regarded me carefully. Her thumbs slid up my cheeks and brushed them dry of my tears. "Never, baby." She said. "Don't cry, yeah? I'm always gonna be here for you."

I smiled weakly, and nestled my head into her shoulder. She softly stroked her fingers through my hair to comfort me. It was nice, and I felt like it was just what I needed. I closed my eyes, and breathed deeply, as every now and again her lips brushed against my temple, soothing me until I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N#2: I'm not sure at the moment when the next chapter will be up. Maybe I need a break from it all... I just don't feel like I have the energy right now.**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	12. You Complete Me

**A/N: I swear to you all, there is a long chapter coming. I have a ridiculous number of outlined plot points, though, and it's taking me a while to get through it's so, I've pulled another short interlude out of my kind to tide you over.**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Bugger. All your typos belong to us.**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

I don't know what had Emily so... I don't know if upset is the right word to use. I was only half asleep myself, when I heard her talking quietly. And when I say half asleep, I say drifting in and out, really.

She says she doesn't want to lose me, the feeling is very mutual. Emily and I are so...together, we've really become part of each other, and are so inseparable that it's almost scary. Sometimes it scares me, how we function so well together, and how sometimes I can't function when I'm not around her. At least, it feels that way. But the strange part is, it's not stressing me out. It should be, but it isn't. I don't even know why.

She's in my arms, now... Snuggled. And it feels so utterly perfect.

"You're awake... I can tell." She murmurs, softly.

"How?" I asked.

"You're breathing differently."

"Oh." I said. "I didn't realise." She kisses my neck, and her lips are so soft against my skin, as is the feel of her breath. "Are you ok, baby?" I asked.

"Mmm... yeah. I'm just..." She looks up into my eyes. "I can't imagine my life without you. You mean _so_ much to me. Whenever you're not here... I almost feel like I can't breathe."

I softly kiss her forehead. "It's the same for me, Ems." I said. "I meant what I said... I'm always going to be here for you. I love you with everything I have in me. You shouldn't worry."

"No?"

I placed my lips against hers and kissed her slowly. "_No_." I whispered. "We both need each other like air. Why would I give that up? I think I'd die without you."

"Yeah?"

I nodded. "You mean so much to me too, Emily." I said, taking her hand, entwining our fingers and placing it against my chest. "You have my heart."

"You have mine." Emily replied, kissing me slowly. "I want to be with you forever."

"Forever's a long time, Emily." I said. "But... So do I. I can't_ ever_ imagine being with anyone else. Not after being with you. It would never be the same, I couldn't let anyone else in as much as I've let you into my life."

"I know."

"You complete me, Emily. It's only you that can make me whole."

"With just one touch..." She replied.

"Not even that. One_ look_."

A smile crossed her lips. "_Oh_, I love you, beautiful." She said, kissing me deeply, and pulling me closer.

"And I love you. Please, Emily... I don't want you to worry... About whether you do enough, or whether you aren't enough for me. There's no point in it, ok? If anything, I feel like it's me who isn't enough for you..."

"Oh, we are a bit silly, aren't we?" Emily laughed softly. "We both have the same fear."

I kissed the top of her head. "So long as we talk about it, and don't let our fears turn to doubts about each other... We will be ok. Remember, we are in this _together,_ yeah?"

Emily nodded. "Agreed."

I snuggled closer to her and wrapped my arms around her. "We really should sleep, baby. We do have to work tomorrow..."

"You're right."

"I am, sometimes..."

And so, we both followed each other into sleep.

* * *

**A/N#2: Short, but I hope sweet. Lyrics partly appropriated from "You Complete Me" by Stabbing Westward.**

**More eventually.**

**Until then...**

**~GN~ xo**


	13. The Awakening

**A/N: I've had... The better part of the past four or five days where I've not been able to write a word. Don't ask me why, I couldn't tell you. I out it down to my brain being a cunt to me and not playing nicely.**

**I am sorry, then, that the second half of this chapter too so bloody long to work it's way out of my mind, but it has finally done so. Not exactly according to my little plot plan, but I don't think anyone will disagree...**

**So, here's your Cigarette Warning™, and cheers to_ mynameislizzie_ once again for putting devious ideas into my head. She is, put simply, worth her weight in gold, platinum, and quite a few precious stones, to boot, and I don't know what I'd do without her friendship sometimes. Do yourself a favour and go read some of her stories. Hell, read all of them!  
**

**Right, shutting up now... On with it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. My guitar hero controller has mysteriously gone missing, I suspect due to the stupidity of my now ex-best friend. She's a cunt, and I'm going to rectify my lack of controller ASAP. All your typos are belong to us.**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

(Friday)

Emily lay nestled into my side, gently tracing intricate patterns on my stomach with her fingertips. The sun had started to set outside, and I couldn't help but feel anticipative as to what the night would bring. But what bothered me was the fact that Catherine, the secretary, knew about Emily and myself. As far as the both of us knew no one else in the office knew of our relationship, and it was disconcerting in a way, to know that Cath knew about the two of us. Because of that, I found it hard to concentrate at uni the next day, and it was a good thing my professor uploaded notes of his lecture onto the uni website, because it meant that I could read through them later, and the fact that my mind was distracted the whole time didn't make too much of a difference.

That night, I'd stayed with Emily again, because I knew that even if I stayed at home, I wouldn't have been too happy with that decision... I would have missed Emily too much and it would have made me a bit depressed. So, I chose the path of least resistance, and settled in with Emily for a night of our usual form of bonding, which made perfect sense to the two of us, but to everyone else, including Effy, was probably termed as 'shagging like rabbits'. Truth was, that wasn't all we did, we did spend some time talking, too. It just so happened that we were stark naked and entwined while we did so. And nine times out of ten it led to us having sex. _Whatever._

Emily made sure when I left her flat to go to uni, that it was actually wearing knickers. Not that I think I would have dared not to, after she..._erm_...put me in my place about it. And not just once either, that night... By midnight, I most certainly knew who I belonged to, as if I didn't already, and it was still apparent with the ache I felt between my legs on Thursday morning. Plus, the fact that she watched me get dressed, so I couldn't be sneaky was another thing. The fact that she got horny while doing so and demanded that I kneel at her feet and take a quick tour of her wet folds with my eager tongue until she came was purely coincidental. I think. On second thought... probably not...

Friday morning, I was dressed casually, seeing as Emily's office adopted a smart business casual dress code four days out of the week, and allowed casual attire every Friday. We took turns in the shower that morning, I had gone first, and Emily took great pleasure in snogging me against the bathroom door in my bathrobe with my damp hair hanging over my shoulders. It got very heated, and she was just about to open the bathrobe when I placed my hands over hers.

"If you do that, we'll be bloody late _again!_" I laughed.

Emily made a cute little whining noise that almost made me relent. "_Unfair_...but you're right. Go and get dressed and have some coffee. I'll be out in a bit."

So, she went for a shower, and I went and did as she suggested. I wore a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, over which I was going to wear a black jacket. I was sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, funnily enough I thinking about the first time I had sat here drinking coffee. I also made some toast, and was just finishing my last corner of it, when I heard Emily clear her throat. I turned to see her standing a few feet away from me, looking actually rather cute in similar clothing to me, but instead of a black t-shirt, she wore a grey vest top under a blue loose shirt.

"You look nice." I said. "Coffee?"

"No, I had one while you were in the shower. I'm good for now." Emily said. "Finish yours though, and come back to the bedroom for a minute." She added, her voice taking on that tone that always made me feel weak inside. I had the feeling it was going to be one of those days... It's a wonder we ever got any work done...

As quickly as was practicable, I finished my coffee and went back into the bedroom, nothing that Emily was sitting on the end of the bed. "What's up?" I asked, trying to keep my tone cheerful and light. As soon as my eyes met hers, I could see the devious glint in them, and it knew this was going to be no ordinary Friday.

"Come closer, beautiful." She said, and immediately, I stepped closer to her. "Close your eyes."

"Emily, we_ don't_ have the ti-"

"Close...your...eyes." She repeated, her voice a little more stern. I exhaled slowly, and closed my eyes, already feeling the effect that Emily had on me start to settle in. "I'm going to ask you a question, and I want an honest, verbal answer, do you understand?" I nodded quickly. "Good. Now, my beautiful one... Are you wearing knickers?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Truthfully?"

"_Yes._"

"I'm going to check, so you had better be telling me the truth." She said.

"I am. I_ swear._"

I felt her hands at the top button of my jeans, slowly undoing them one by one, and she murmured in appreciation as her hand slid inside over my covered centre. "_Very_ good, beautiful."

"Thank you." I said, softly.

"Do you remember our discussion the other night... About being watched?" She said, her voice slightly lower than it was. Her hand was still inside my jeans and made no effort to move

I swallowed thickly. "Y-yes."

"Did you mean what you said... About being watched while you were teased... or made to come?" She asked, as her fingers pressed against me.

"Yes..."

Her hand moved up to the waistband of my knickers and pulled it away from my skin, her hand moving back down against my bare skin this time, not stopping until one of her fingers slid between my folds and rested against my clit. Gently, so gently, she stroked it, turning my breathing shallow. "The thought excites you, doesn't it?" She asked. I nodded slowly as she pushed her fingers lower, feeling the wetness I knew was beginning to collect. "I can tell, even _without_ touching you... But when I do..." She said, sliding her hand entirely out of my knickers. A short moment later I heard a wet sound and a murmur from Emily. "I know it even more. Now... I want you to push your jeans down to your knees. Your knickers, too."

I almost opened my eyes to question her, but I knew better. So, I did as she asked and hooked my thumbs into the waistband of my jeans and slid them slowly down to my knees, along with my knickers. I straightened up and heard a soft chuckle from Emily. It seemed no more devious than usual, however, I had my doubts, and the nervousness set into my stomach. My heart began to beat faster in my chest. I felt the tactile sensation as her lips met mine and she kissed me slowly, her tongue slipping in to touch and flick against mine. It was often strange to me how Emily could be so gentle and sensual as well as dominating. It made for a very attractive combination at the best of times, I can tell you that.

What was also wholly consuming was the way Emily's fingers were teasing my folds. Just as she could be as sensual as she was dominating with her kisses, she was almost similar in the way she was teasing me between my legs. Her fingers slid across and into my folds like they were almost meant to be there, and I was having a hard time not losing my head entirely. I was almost about to give Emily what she wanted, and I didn't even know_ what_ she wanted. That is until she stopped, and pulled her fingers away from me, which felt like the worst plan in the world. Her fingers rested on my lips for just a second, and I immediately knew, that I had to open them to grant her fingers entrance. So, I did, tasting the essence of myself on her fingers.

"Good girl..." Emily whispered, sending a shiver through me. "Wait here." She said, and another few seconds later I heard rustling to my left. Another moment passed and I felt a presence in front of me, and then something cool began to slide up my thigh, as Emily's lips brushed against mine. "You are dripping wet, beautiful..." She breathed, as something nudged at my slick folds. A soft whimper left my lips, muffled as hers met mine in a deep kiss as she began to slide something smooth inside my wet centre. Her tongue slipped in to dance with mine again, as her fingertips returned to my clit and rubbed against it lightly. After a few strokes, she stopped, and pulled her hand away, as well as her lips. "I want you at my mercy today, beautiful." She said, her voice low as it reached my ears. I felt her tugging at my jeans, pulling them up my thighs until my hips were once more clothed. "Open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and found hers gazing back at me. Emily looked down, and I followed her eyes to her hands as they zipped me up. I looked up again, to see her smirking at me in her usual devious manner. "Are you curious as to what is inside you?" She asked, sending a shiver through me. I bit my bottom lip and nodded nervously. "Hmm..." Her smirk stayed in place. She stood on her toes and leaned close to my ear. "I think I'd rather_ show_ you..." She said, the playful tone of her voice peaking my curiosity. I didn't have to wait long, as I suddenly felt what was inside me begin to vibrate.

"_Jesus!_" I gasped. "Emily..." Emily let a wicked chuckle slip past her lips, as the vibration ceased. I stared at her, brow furrowed, and her eyebrow raised, as the vibration began again, stronger this time, and pulsing. I reached for her before my knees buckled, and she pulled me into her arms, holding me up. The vibration stopped again, and I breathed hard.

"Stand up, beautiful." Emily whispered. I stood up, feeling my hands beginning to shake. I stared at Emily wide-eyed, as she looked at me with the devious smirk I knew so well. She held up something small and black, with three buttons on it.

"We...we have to_ work_, Emily." I half protested.

"_Indeed_ we do." She replied, leaning up and kissing me passionately, and licking across my cheek to my ear with the tip of her tongue. "But, I'm still going to have my fun with you..." She whispered. I went to protest, but she placed her finger on my lips. "Listen to me _carefully_, my beautiful kitten. Today will test you. You are going to get the urge to touch yourself. But you are not to do so, unless I tell you that you can. Do you understand?"

I swallowed, and nodded. "Y-you're going to t-tease me, _aren't_ you?" I asked, quietly.

She answered me by turning the device back on and looking me right in the eyes. "I don't need to answer that..._ Do I?_" She smirked, as I closed my eyes and whimpered softly.

"N-no..." I stuttered.

She chuckled again, as she switched the device off. She leaned up and kissed me slowly. "We should get going, or we really _will_ be late. I'll call a taxi."

If you think I got off (pun intended) lightly during the taxi ride... yeah, right. Emily Fitch is my girlfriend, and she was_ clearly_ in a devious mood that morning. We'd barely been in the taxi five minutes when I felt the vibration inside me begin once more. My head snapped to the left, looking at Emily, who smirked back at me, taking out her phone and beginning to make a phone call. I closed my eyes and tried to breathe, the vibration definitely feeling nothing short of stimulating. I realised, though, that it was at the _lower_ end of the settings... But the awkward thing, was finding the right comfortable position to actually sit in while it was on. I found myself squirming in place, but the more I moved, the more it turned me on. I could hear Emily's voice chatting beside me, I think she was on the phone to Cath, but I couldn't actually tell you, because I was distracted. I felt my own heart racing, and rapid breath, and I tried hard not to cry out, especially when the vibration changed and settled into a series of strong pulses, in just the right spot to make me come.

I felt myself become so close, and then heard myself groan as the vibration stopped as I balanced on the brink of an orgasm. I leaned back against the headrest, breathing heavily. I felt a hand on my thigh, moving down towards my knee, and I opened my eyes, looking over at Emily, whose head was tilted to one side with a cheeky smile on her lips. "You ok there, beautiful?" She asked.

I could feel the heat in my cheeks as I blushed, and the hot and cold tingling rush of nerves running through my system. I pulled my phone out of my jacket pocket and sent a text message.

"You are so going to get it. xNaomix"

Emily read the message and chuckled deviously, as she took my hand in hers and squeezed it gently, running her thumb along mine. Soon after, we arrived at the office building, and Emily exited the taxi first, holding her hand out to me, and helping me get out. It was a good thing she did, because as shaky as I felt, I might not have made it out as gracefully as I did, otherwise.

Once we had made it into the lift, I turned to Emily. "Are you _serious_ with this?" I asked, quietly.

She pulled me close for a quick, soft kiss. "Expect the unexpected, beautiful." She said. "And... _yes_."

I closed my eyes and groaned. "You're lucky I love you."

"Why's that?" Emily smirked, as the lift doors opened onto the Fitch Holdings floor.

"You're so_ frustrating_ sometimes!" I half whispered as we both exited the lift.

"I know!" She laughed.

"Morning, you two." Cath said, as we passed the reception desk.

"Morning, Catherine." Emily replied. "Any of the senior staff off, today?"

"No, they're all in."

"Excellent. Email a memo, would you? I want senior staff in the boardroom in fifteen minutes, for an update on the accountant situation."

"Will do, Emily."

"I'll, erm... See you in fifteen, then..." I said, walking towards my office. I felt Emily's eyes on me as I went, acutely aware of her possibly eyeing me up and down, even as she conversed with Catherine about whether any mail had been received. I entered my office and shut the door behind me, spotting a vase sitting on my desk, with what looked like a dozen red roses standing tall, along with a card nestled in between them. I walked towards my desk, and plucked the card from between the stems.

"_Naomi,_

_I know we have been particularly... frantic with each other these past few days. No matter what, I will always love you. My heart is yours, and you mean the world to me._

_Emily. xoxo_"

The phone on my desk rang, and I sat down carefully, as I picked it up. "Naomi Campbell speaking..."

A soft, husky chuckle met my eardrum. "_You always sound so sexy when you are being all official..._" Emily said. A wide grin crossed my lips. "_And I can tell you are blushing, beautiful. Did you like the roses?_"

"They're beautiful." I replied, softly. "Thank you. It's very sweet of you."

"_Anything for you, my gorgeous girl._" She said. "_By the way, did I mention how fuckable you look today?_" I opened my mouth to reply, but Emily's low voice stopped me in my tracks. "_I almost stopped the lift to push my hand into your jeans and make you come..._"

I swallowed. "Emily..." I said, in a shaky whisper. I couldn't stop the whimper there fell from my lips as I felt the buzzing vibration begin inside me again. "Oh Jesus..." I moaned, softly.

She laughed that wicked soft little laugh of hers and murmured her appreciation. "_Let me listen for a few moments, beautiful... Put one hand on the armrest, lean your head back and close your eyes for a moment..._"

I laid my head back against the headrest of my chair and let my eyes fall shut, exhaling slowly, although my sharp inhalation once the stronger pulsing speed of the vibration inside me kicked into gear gave way to a soft moan.

"_Hmm... I know it's warm and wet inside you, beautiful. But I also know you enjoy it when I tease you... Don't you?_"

"Y-yes..." I whispered. I felt my heart thumping in my chest, hearing it in my ears as I squirmed in my seat, the thing lodged inside me leaving me unable to escape the sensations it was sending through my body. "Emily... _please_..." I croaked softly. But I wasn't even sure what I was asking of her. Was I asking her to stop, or to tip me over the edge?

"_Just a few more moments, beautiful..._" Emily replied. I breathed another soft moan, followed by a gasp, another moan, and then... It stopped. Right when I was at the peak, it stopped. I groaned in frustration, to another of Emily's wicked chuckles. "_You were close, weren't you?_"

I breathed hard, feeling a cold shiver run through my blood. "Why... Why do you always... _Christ_... Ask me questions you _know_ the answer to?!"

Emily laughed. "_All part of the fun, my beautiful little thing._" She replied. "_Now... Give yourself a few minutes, and then I want to see your sexy arse in the boardroom. You have to update the staff on the situation._"

I frowned. "Are you going to_ let_ me do that?"

A soft giggle. "_Why, whatever do you mean?_" She asked, sweetly. "_Five minutes, baby. Love you._"

"I lo-" I heard the line click. _Devious little..._

I put the phone down, and did my best to compose myself over the next few minutes, eventually reaching for my notes and gingerly standing up, leaving my office and making my way to the boardroom. Most all of the senior staff were already seated, save for one of two, and Emily was at the head of the large oblong table, discussing something with Mark, who was fiddling with the projector. She looked up as I entered, and gave me a simple smile that held so much behind it, I almost burst into flames feeling myself blush. I took my seat, and shuffled my papers, as the last few staff entered and took their seats.

"Right, let's get started then, shall we?" Emily said, flipping to a slide that had a table with some figures. The room quietened down, and Emily continued speaking. "Right, now, as some of you know, our accountant Richard is no longer with us. This meeting is to explain why that is, and what will be happening, going forward. As some of you may not know, the reason we had to let Richard go was because he was siphoning company money into a Swiss bank account. Unfortunately, this had been happening for the past four months, and was done in such an intricate and minor manner that I didn't even pick it up."

"How was it happening?" Clara piped up from the end of the table.

"I was just getting to that, but thanks for asking the question..." Emily replied, and suddenly, I felt the low vibration begin once more inside me. I looked up at Emily, who was just taking her hand out of her jacket pocket. Oh_ fuck_ no...! I cleared my throat, and swore I could feel everyone staring at me, even though it was just my imagination. "Richard was transferring small amounts of money from various departments, day by day into the Swiss account. Thirty quid from sales, twenty quid from graphics, that sort of thing. He was crafty about it, and in the end it amounted to roughly two and a half thousand quid a month."

"Jesus! So how much did we end up out of pocket?" Another person asked. I couldn't even remember their name at that point, seeing as I was extremely distracted by the motion of the device inside me.

"A little over forty grand." Emily frowned, to murmurs of discontentment around the table. I took the opportunity to shift in my seat, and thankfully, the vibration stopped. "I'll now hand over to Naomi who will brief us on what else has happened so far. Naomi?"

I cleared my throat again, and stood up. "T-thank you, Emily. What we have learned so far, is that Richard was in league with a man named Frederick McClair."

"_McClair?_ Wasn't that the same guy from Bailey that sued us months ago?" Clara asked.

"One and the same, yes. The money wasn't in the Swiss account long, the bulk of it was transferred to another account which was in a false name. We've been in contact with the police, and got a court order to have the accounts frozen and the money transferred back to us. As of yesterday, the money is back in our business account."

"And McClair? I heard he got fired from Bailey as a result...?"

"That is correct. At the moment the police are unsure of his whereabouts, as he booked a ferry ticket to Calais and fled to France, possibly to spend the money. We aren't sure of that, though... The police have notified authorities in France and they are on the lookout for him. He likely will not get far, nor will he be able to get back to the UK, as his passport has been cancelled." I added.

Another spattering of murmurs sounded from around the table.

"So, what now?"

I looked at Emily. "Emily?"

Emily stood up as I sat back down. "Naomi has recommended that from here on we hire an outside accountant, to prevent the likelihood of this occurring again. It's true that it will be an extra cost per month, but I agree with her, that it would be _better_ for our peace of mind to prevent this from happening again." She explained. "McClair also hurt our reputation, by rubbishing us around a bit."

"Yeah, he did seem a dirty, sleazy type when we were consulting with him over that Bailey campaign." Jackie said. "He kept leering at my tits, and was a bit overbearing and full of himself."

Emily frowned. "Yeah, well... Bailey hasn't been so bad in the past, but he was particularly shifty." She said. "Sorry you had to go through that, Jackie."

Jackie waved it off. "Well, normally I don't mind compliments, but it's just the greasy way he tried it on, you know?"

Emily nodded. "Noted." She said, as her hand went into her pocket again and I felt my eyes go wide as the vibration began inside me once again._ Fuck...I can't take much more of this!_ I thought to myself. I shifted in my seat, and then cleared my throat again.

"Something you wanted to add, Naomi?" Emily asked, her eyes giving me that knowing look.

"Uh..._ No..._ Though... If you wouldn't mind excusing me a minute..." I said, slowly standing up.

Both of Emily's eyebrows raised, imperceptibly to anyone else, but very noticeable to me. "By all means."

I'm not sure how I even made it out of the boardroom, but I did, my legs feeling wobbly as I shut the door behind me and gingerly made my way into the ladies, feeling the vibration pulse stronger inside me still, stifling a groan as I made it into the toilet door. Thankfully, there was no one else in there, and is scrambled into one of the stalls, feeling the arousal inside me beginning to peak with the relentless vibration inside me. I collapsed against the back of the door, breathing hard as a wave of pleasure threatened to wash over me. I heard my desperate moan of frustration as once again the device inside me switched itself off, and I slid my fingertips down the door, as if I could grab onto it as though it were Emily's sheets I held between them. Fucking_ Christ._

My heart was pounding in my ears, as I swallowed huge lungfuls of air, almost painfully aroused with no release in sight. Then, it started again, and I whimpered once more, my forehead hitting the cool surface of the door, the sensation building up again inside me. It was a pure, but delicious form of torture, and as I bit my bottom lip in my horny frustration I vaguely realised I had a stupid grin on my face. I was somewhere else entirely, not even in this few square feet of cubicle space, but completely in my head, the vision of Emily everywhere around me as I closed my eyes, and her voice in my mind, her husky voice whispering the _dirtiest_ things imaginable to me. How much she adored me, how she wanted to lick over every inch of me with her tongue, and probe and touch every part of me with her fingertips.

I finally understood_ why_ she was teasing me like this. She wasn't punishing me, she was taking back what control over me that she felt she had lost, showing me that even though she had opened my mind up to the possibility of who I could be, in terms of dominating her, she also showed me that no matter how much I did it, I was always_ hers_, and would always feel most at home when she took control over me and pushed my limits. Because _that's_ what this was, this was her dirty mind reaching out to mine and telling me that no matter what, she would take care of me how she knew best, and always find ways to make it just that little bit interesting, and to make me want her to play with me just that little bit more.

This was my awakening, and I _knew_ it as my mind flooded with thoughts and my body flooded with sensation, my lips half open in a silent cry as I ceased to breathe and the rest of the world disappeared. I shuddered against the door as I came hard, wracked with spasms as my mind collected itself after shattering into pieces, and my lungs slowly regained their function. The device inside me switched off, and I groaned softly, feeling wiped out as my arse barely made contact with the closed toilet seat cover. My heart was pounding almost out of my chest and I slumped to the side with my head against the cubicle wall.

"Oh my _god_..." I croaked.

Once I settled, I stood up, and exited the cubicle, catching sight of myself in the mirror. I looked like I'd just been shagged to within an inch of my life! Somehow, I straightened myself up a bit, ran my fingers through my hair until I looked somewhat presentable, and exited the ladies.

When I got back into the boardroom, I watched Emily watching me as I sat down. She had another knowing look in her eyes, visible only to me, and backed up with the tiniest of smirks. "Alright, Naomi?"

I nodded. "Yeah, must have been something I ate, but I'm good now."

"Right. Ok people, that's all for today... There'll be a memo when the new accountants are selected, but until then, Mark will be taking care of the finances."

The senior staff filed out of the room, and I gathered my papers, leaving as well.

"Naomi, have you got that list of accountancy firms?" Emily asked, as in was just about out of the door.

"Of course, Emily." I replied.

"Good. Bring them to me in my office?" She said.

"Yes, five minutes?"

"I'll be waiting."

I went to my office and picked up the sheet with the list of firms on it, and went to Emily's office. She looked up at me from her desk. "Close the door." She said, and I closed it behind me. "Lock it." Quietly, I did as she asked, turning back to her. She was sitting in her chair, arms resting on the armrests, and drinking me in with her eyes. "Come and stand next to me, beautiful." She said, in the voice that melted me. Dutifully, I stepped towards her, stopping when I reached her side of the desk. She pushed back slightly. "Now, stand in front of me, and drop the paper onto my desk." I moved to stand directly in front of her, doing as she requested. "Where did you go, beautiful?" She asked.

"The ladies." I replied.

"Ah..." She smirked. "Did you touch yourself?"

"N-no."

"Why not?" She teased.

"Y-ou told m-me n-not to." I replied.

"But, you_ did_ come, didn't you?" She smirked.

"Oh, yes..."

Emily smiled, genuinely. "That's my beautiful girl." She said. "I have a task for you, now..."

"Oh?"

"Mmhmm... On your knees." She spoke with more sharpness to her tone. "_Now!_" I felt the flutter run through my stomach, as I quickly got to my knees. I kept my eyes downcast, as Emily unfastened the button of her jeans and slowly slid her zipper down. She hooked her thumbs into her waistband and shifted her hips, until they were halfway down her silky pale thighs. "Down to my ankles. Now." She commanded, and I reached up and slowly slid the fabric the rest of the way down to her ankles, levelling my eyes back to her knees. They were slightly spread, her thighs beautiful as I cast my eyes upwards to the point at which they met, raising my eyebrows when I discovered herfreshly bare centre. I'm guessing someone took advantage of a solo shower this morning, then... Her hand reached forward and tilted my chin upwards until my eyes met her wide, black, ravenous pupils. "I don't need to tell you what comes next, do I?"

My eyes flicked down to her centre, and back up again, and I obediently shook my head, before I leaned down to kiss up her inner thighs, spreading them wider and finally reaching her wet glistening folds, I slipped my tongue between them. If there was one thing I knew about Emily, it was that she liked to make me squirm. She loved to tease me to the brink and watch me slide over it into a puddle of orgasmic goop. This was no more apparent than when I tasted her arousal on my tongue, hot, tangy and copious, as I braced my hands on her knees, feeling her fingertips slide into my hair, gently gripping as that very same tongue of mine slid against her impossibly swollen clit, flattening against it and dragging along it so slowly that she almost convulsed.

"That's...oh, _that's it_, beautiful... Mmm..." She groaned softly, her voice broken by its natural huskiness. I continued to flick my muscle against her, licking up every inch or drop of her pleasure, as my tongue roved into every fold, every crease of the most beautiful part of her... Other than her heart, of flicks here, bolder licks there, wrapping my tongue around her clit until I thought she was going to scream with the delicious friction I was creating in her valley of pleasure. If the spasms of her thighs were anything to go by, she was close to that breaking point, anyway, and as unrelenting as Emily can be when I am close to an orgasm, I was no different, as I flicked my tongue quickly against her swollen clit, feeling the grip of her fingers in my hair as her body stiffened above me, heavy gasps leaving her lungs as she shuddered and jerked in her chair.

I have no idea on this earth how she managed to keep as quiet as she did, as I reached up and buried two of my fingers deep inside her slippery, hot wetness, her body arching up hard as I pulsed my fingers against the sweet spot, sucking hard on the little bud of flesh between my lips and making her come a second time. She gripped my hair hard and pulled my head away, as she slumped into her chair. I looked up and her eyes ware closed, and she was breathing heavy as she shivered hard. As her breathing calmed down, she opened her eyes and looked down at me, staring back up at her, my lips still soaked in her wetness. "Oh, beautiful... You have the _guiltiest_ look on your face, right now..." She husked. "You have_ no_ idea how sexy that is..."

I felt my cheeks begin to burn as I blushed. "May I stand, now?" I asked, softly.

Emily nodded, and I got to my feet, pulling her up with me and carefully leading her to the sofa, laying down and snuggling her as she sank into my arms and began kissing and licking herself off my face. "Are you ok, beautiful?" She asked.

"Yes..." I replied. "We need a new rule, though..."

"Oh? What's that?" She said.

I sighed deeply, and kissed her passionately. "_Obviously_ we can't stick to being professional at work..." I murmured. "So... 'Work first, then play.'"

"Work first, then play?"

I nodded. "We will _never_ get any work done, otherwise. We finish all the work we have for each day first... Then if time allows..."

"Oh, I see." Emily replied. "That's fair. Not fucking at work is becoming harder and harder to stick to..." She grinned.

I laughed. "Yeah, it is. I'm proud of us, though. We lasted as long as we did,.."

"Mmm..." She murmured. "Speaking of which..." She added, her hand drifting to my waistband, toying with my zip, and working the denim down my hips. I also felt the vibration begin anew inside me. "I bet you could do I with a bit more relief, too..."

I thought about disagreeing...for maybe half a second. But any thought of protest was banished as soon as brown eyes met mine, the three simple words that mean so much were mouthed to me, and Emily's tongue nestled itself between my thighs, and was definitely forgotten even as an idea, as the added stimulation of her tongue had me in much the same position as she had been, only supine, my hands scrabbling through her hair and pulling her closer as she licked me to another earth shattering climax.

I couldn't even tell you how I managed _not_ to scream...

* * *

**A/N#2: Still alive, then? Hope so...**

**Review if you are...**

**More soon, though I'm not sure when. This all sort of spilled out of me, but I don't know when the next bit will. I'm still feeling crappy, so... It'll turn up whenever it does... How's that? (Hey, at least I'm honest, right?)**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	14. You've Never Looked Sweeter

**A/N: Happy Easter, or the gratuitous chocolate/zombie Jebus holiday, as I call it. Ha.**

**So, as a gift to you, have some gratuitous smut. With a Chocolate Cigarette Warning™, as it were. Pretty sweet, no?**

**(Shut up with the shitty puns and get on with it!)**

**Ok, then... Sheesh, slave driver, much?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. No Easter bunnies were melted in the creation of this chapter. and all typos, blah blah blah deal with it.**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

I'm not sure I can even begin to tell you how beautiful Naomi was, sitting in the boardroom, being stimulated until she was forced to leave. I can only imagine what she got up to while she was gone, and while I had some idea, it wasn't to know the full scale of what Naomi had experienced in the bathroom, until much later when we were alone in my flat. Her head lay on my stomach, her eyes on mine as her hand softly stroked my naked breast. My own fingertips stroked through her fringe as I looked into her eyes, her soft breath tickling my skin.

"Tell me what you are thinking, beautiful." I said.

She sighed, closing her eyes, and a small smile tugged at her lips. "I don't know how you do it. How you..." She paused. "It's like you put me under a spell. You call to me, and I _can't_ resist you. You lead me to places that I never imagine." She stopped to kiss my stomach softly. "I'm_ so_ addicted to you, Emily. It scares me sometimes."

I looked at her looking up at me, seeing vulnerability in her eyes. "Why does it scare you?"

She closed her eyes, and I felt a single tear drip onto my skin. She exhaled a shaky breath and her eyes opened again. "It's going to sound silly. You and I have been together for months, now. I guess... I have the same worry you have... What if you're not enough for me one day? What if I'm not enough for you?"

_Oh._

I closed my eyes and sighed, softly. "I hope that never happens." I replied. I took her hand and placed it over my heart. "It doesn't sound silly, beautiful. It actually sounds quite logical."

"It does?"

"Oh, yes." I said. "I suppose most couples think they will tire of each other. Like they won't be enough for one another. Do you feel that way?"

She shook her head. "No, sometimes I think you are_ too much_ for me. Almost as if... I can't keep up. Today... You spun my head_ completely_ out of whack. I ceased to think clearly and just... Gave into what you did to me. As crazy as it was to do so while at work, I let you have your fun with me... In the boardroom... My _god_, Emily." She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "You make me experience things I never imagined, not even in my most intimate fantasies. I felt like _everyone_ had their eyes on me. Not just you. Everyone. I've never felt something that intense, I thought I had, but..." Her eyes opened again and met mine, with a stark honesty I don't think I had ever seen before. Her body shifted and settled in next to mine, her arm sliding across my stomach. Her lips softly kissed my shoulder. "I'm yours, Emily. I love you, and I love what we have. I'm... awake, now. I feel different. More aware of myself."

I reached up and cupped her cheek in my palm. She turned her head to the side and kissed it softly. "You're mine?" I asked.

She nodded her head slowly. "Completely. I belong to you. You know it, so do I. I can't run from what feels so right here." She said, covering my hand with hers and moving it so it rested over her heart. "Or here." She added, moving it down her skin to rest over her lower stomach.

"_Run?_" I asked, feeling my brow furrow.

Naomi's fingers reached up and stroked through my fringe, and she kissed me slowly. When her lips left mine, she looked into my eyes. "I would _never_." She whispered, kissing me again, deeper this time. "I can't, Emily. It would break me if I did."

"Turn around." I said, and she looked at me oddly. "Please?" She did as I asked and turned over, and I shuffled closer to her until my naked skin was pressed up against hers. I kissed the back of her neck and felt her shiver as I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her tight against me. "You were so beautiful today." I whispered huskily in her ear. "It gave me such a thrill to see you like that... Knowing you are all mine."

Her hand reached over mine and her fingers entwined themselves with mine. "I am." She whispered, again shivering in my arms.

"I love you, beautiful." I said, kissing the shell of her ear. "I need you to know that. I _always_ want you, whether it's playing with you, or just being with you like this. I don't want you to fear anything."

She gripped my hand. "I love you, too." She said. I took a few moments to spread soft kisses across her shoulders, and she murmured soft contentment as I did so. She then shifted in my arms, turning around to face me. She pressed her lips against mine and kissed me passionately, telling me whatever her words couldn't, and before long it became heated, and our hands began to roam across each others' skin, her fingers trailing over the marks that still graced my back, causing me to arch into her and groan as I pinched one of her nipples between my fingers. I felt her resulting groan on my tongue as it slipped between her lips. I kissed down her throat, threading my fingers into her hair as she rolled on top of me and her thigh slid between my own. She ground into me as I licked to the bruise that was beginning to fade, sucking it gently.

"Naoms..." I muttered, as she kissed my temple and pinched my nipple between her fingertips.

"Ems..." She muttered in reply.

Slowly, I reached up, spreading my fingers out and sliding them slowly through her hair, pulling her lips back to mine and slowly devouring them. The room was silent except for the soft sounds of the deep kiss we shared, until Naomi squealed as I flipped her over, quickly sliding my fingers down her arms and pinning her hands above her head. Her eyes opened quickly, and her darkened blue eyes stared into my own. "Close your eyes, beautiful." She looked at me curiously, and I raised my eyebrow until she relented, her eyelids gently closing. I leaned down and grazed my lips against the bruise on her neck, my tongue flicking out to lick it gently. "Mmm... The smell of you is so sweet to me... There's only _one_ way you can get sweeter..." I muttered. "I'll be right back."

I got up off the bed, and stopped halfway out of my room, turning back to admire her naked form as she lay on her back, her eyes still shut as her chest rose and fell gently. I smiled, and left the room. I walked into the kitchen, looking quickly for what I wanted, and once I had found the items required, I padded softly back into the bedroom. I placed the two items on the bedside table. Then, I went to the oak box, retrieving the leather cuffs, and got back onto the bed, straddling my lover as she lay below me. Quickly, and expertly, I set about securing her hands above her head with the cuffs passed through the railing. Then, I sat back once more to admire her body, as she breathed a little more rapidly. "Curious?" I asked, my voice settling into its low, dominating huskiness.

"_Always._" She whispered, as I gently stroked across her stomach, almost feeling her skin trembling beneath my fingertips. I reached across to the bedside table, picking up the spoon, and the jar I had brought from the kitchen, slowly unscrewing the lid. The scent of chocolate and hazelnut met my nose, and I passed the jar under Naomi's, teasing her senses a little before I went further. I watched them flare, feeling a twinge between my thighs. God, she was beautiful, more so than any other time she had been under me like this, restrained and depending on me for pleasure. I gave a contented sigh, and slid the spoon into the jar, digging out a small spoonful and bringing it to her lips. "Open." I said, and her soft lips parted, and I slid the spoon between them, allowing her to taste. She whimpered softly as she sucked the spoon clean, her tongue flicking out to lick across her lips. "You like?" I asked.

"Yes..."

I grinned. "Oh..._good._" I replied. I dug another spoonful out of the jar, this time holding it over her chest, tipping the spoon until the velvety chocolate began to drip off it, moving it slowly over her until the dripping ribbon of it hit her skin, and she gasped, her body flexing slightly under me. Remaining silent, I kept moving the spoon, until no more of it dripped off, then brought it back to her now open lips, sliding it between and watching as she again licked it clean.

Again, I repeated the action, loading the spoon again and this time moving further down, dripping the chocolate over her nipples which were already hard and bullet-like. "Jesus..." She murmured softly, as I made sure her stiff peaks were covered nicely, before returning the spoon to her lips.

"You don't know how much it turns me on to watch you taste this..." I said softly, as I slid the spoon from her lips. Immediately she bit her bottom lip, and I closed my eyes, already feeling the urge to discontinue teasing her like this and just take her. But, no. That would come, soon enough. "Stop biting your lip, beautiful." I commanded. "I'm not done just yet."

I heard her whimper. "Y-you know I can't help it." She whispered.

"You...must...try." I said, placing the spoon back into the jar and shuffling further down her body, this time dripping the chocolate over her stomach, trailing the drip until a wiggly, ribbony heart surrounded her navel. I watched the beauty of her trembling stomach as the heart shape bent and flexed with each shallow breath that now left her. One last time, I slipped the spoon between her lips, allowing her to lick it clean. I replaced the lid on the jar, and placed it on the bedside table. I sat back once more and admired my artwork. Ok, so it _wasn't_ going to hang in any art gallery, but it was still beautiful to me. Naomi was thrilling enough to me simply naked... But naked _and_ covered in chocolate? "Beautiful, you've never looked sweeter than you do at this moment..." I said, in a low voice. "And now...I'm going to taste just_ how_ sweet you are..."

"Oh, god..." Naomi murmured, and is leaned forward and flicked my tongue out, beginning to lick the chocolate off her warm skin. I licked over the squiggles across her chest, as she breathed quickly under me, both the smell of her skin and the nutty chocolate invading my senses and intoxicating me. I drew it out as much as I felt compelled to, and by the time I reached her nipples, she was already squirming under me. I looked up at her, unable to look away this time as her bottom lip tucked itself between her teeth.

"Can't resist, can you?" I asked.

"No..._please_..."

I gave a wicked chuckle, hearing her groan as I returned the attention of my tongue to one of her nipples, curling around it and sucking the stiff chocolate coated flesh between my lips and sucking it clean, her continuing moan shocking me right to my core in the most pleasurable way possible. Slow and teasing, I licked and kissed across to her other nipple, gaining much the same reaction as I licked and sucked it clean in the same slow manner. "God, you taste so good..." I murmured, pausing to push her breasts together so I could flick my tongue over both nipples at the same time, which only made her moan louder.

"_More_..." She groaned, need lacing her tone.

"More, beautiful?" I teased.

"Yes, please..."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I asked, as in slipped my fingers between her folds, brushing them against her wet, swollen clit.

"OHHH... Yesss!" She moaned desperately, whimpering as I pulled my hand away. "Please... Oh, please..."

Another low chuckle sounded in my throat. "Oh, you know how I love it when you beg me, beautiful..." I said, as I gently bit one of her nipples, hearing her yelp slightly before I trilled my tongue over it, soothing it. My tongue slithered further down, like a warm little snake as I began to softly and slowly lick up the chocolate heart in an agonising manner. Her back arched and her wrists strained in the cuffs, the creak of the leather reaching my ears as my tongue licked up every last remaining drop of chocolate on her skin. Then, I slowly kissed back upwards, until my lips met hers, kissing her passionately and letting her taste the sweetness of my lips on her own. She kissed me back hungrily, moaning into it as I reached up and gently rolled her nipples in my fingertips. Her hands strained once more, and I watched her as my lips parted from hers, her brow furrowed in frustrated arousal. I sat back up, waiting for a few moments, until she moaned softly under me. "Have I teased you enough?" I asked. She nodded, trying to reach for me, and sending another pulse through my already aroused blood. "Speak to me, beautiful. Tell me what you need."

She groaned. "I need you to make me come...please..."

"Oh... You would like me to taste more of you?" I smirked.

"Mmm...yes..."

"Then your wish... Is my command, my beautiful girl..." I whispered, raining kisses down her skin as I trailed once more down the body I knew like my own, until I settled just above the part of her that I knew was aching for my attention. I could smell the scent of her arousal so clearly that it made me close my eyes a second and just..._revel_ in it. I opened my eyes back up and gently slid my fingers down the outside of her folds, parting them ever so slightly and blowing over her wetness, hearing her gasp above me. I felt the flutter inside me that I _always_ felt when I was around her grow stronger, and without wasting another second, I leaned forwards and slid my tongue between those beautiful folds, teasing her clit with the tip of my tongue. She tasted almost as sweet as the chocolate I had been licking off her, but still distinctly Naomi, and I lavished my most particular and delicate attention on her swollen bud, until she moaned continuously. Once more, I stopped and blew over it gently, and she breathed heavily, groaning deep and guttural as I sucked her clit between my lips and flicked my tongue over it.

Her body arched upwards, and then dropped back to the bed, her hips rocking towards me as she began to shudder, crying out in pleasure. Wanting to please her just a little more, I opened her treasure up a little more, sliding my tongue downwards to truly taste more of her, slipping my tongue inside as far as it would go, and experiencing the beautiful taste of her as it mixed with the sweetness that still lingered on my tongue. "Oh_ CHRIST!_" She moaned, the first strained words that had come from her since I tasted this part of her reaching my ears and sending my eagerness to a higher level. I licked inside her just a little longer, before moving back up and flicking my tongue rapidly against her clit, sending her somewhere more pleasurable as she groaned and flexed under me.

Some say there is nothing more beautiful than making a beautiful woman come with your tongue. I disagree. And I was about to experience something more beautiful than that as I slipped two straight fingers inside her wet, pulsing warmth, feeling her muscles grip me as I thrust into her, my lips wrapping around her swollen hard clit. No, the most beautiful thing was when she cried my name, over and over, her hips rocking hard towards me as my fingers curled up inside her, pulsing against that spot that makes her tremble harder as she began to come under me. The uncontrolled spasms of her body as I made her lose control, shaking and shuddering as her groans peaked into the unmistakable sound of a woman, my beautiful Naomi receiving the most pleasure a human can experience.

Making a beautiful woman come with your tongue and fingers may be one thing, but making that same beautiful woman, who you love beyond all others shake, shudder and moan in absolute, total pleasure, is something that defies description.

My heart raced, as I slid my fingers from her, gently lapping around her clit to bring her down softly. I began to slowly kiss and lick up her still sweet skin, slipping my wet fingers between her lips as I did so, feeling her groan around them. When I reached her throat with my kisses, I slowly sucked over the bruise I had already left there, days before in my office, marking her more intensely than I had before. She groaned softly, as my fingers slipped from her lips, and my hands slid upwards to her wrists, unbuckling her from restraint.

Without me asking her to, she rolled over, and I began to rub her shoulders, as thought it had become an automatic response. We both remained quiet as I kneaded and rubbed her muscles, only the odd murmur of contentment coming from her. Finally, I leaned down and kissed the back of her neck, and she turned her head to look at me, blue sated eyes meeting mine. "You still manage to render me as speechless as you make me spent." She said, almost in a whisper.

I slid off her, and she rolled onto her side, pulling me in towards her. "You and I are so perfect, beautiful."

"Mmm..." She murmured.

"Naomi?"

"Yes?"

"Please...move in with me. I _hate_ being apart from you. I can't bear it." I said. "The time you need to study, I can give you that. It's as important to me as it is to you. But every time you walk out my door, beautiful... I feel so _lost_ without you, and I count the time until I see you again. It's almost a physical pain being without you."

"I know... I feel it, too." She said, softly stroking my hair.

"So? Will you?" I asked. "_Please_..." My voice had a pleading tone in it that I had never heard before. Almost desperate in a way, but I knew deep inside me that I needed her so much. I never felt like I needed anyone more...

She sighed, deeply. It was contemplative in a way, but for some reason it didn't make me worry. When she replied to me, I knew why.

"I will, Emily. Because I can't bear to be without _you_, either."

I looked up at her, and she was smiling at me, with a slight blush covering her cheeks. I leaned up and kissed her slowly. "Thank you, beautiful."

"No... Thank_ you_." She replied.

* * *

**A/N#2: Everyone feeling all sweet, fuzzy, gooey and sticky now? (Think that covers it...) hahaha...**

**More soon. Reviews welcome!**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	15. Hurry Home, Beautiful

**A/N: Greeting!**

**I know several of you are squeeing your little hearts out because NAOMI SAID YES!**

**;-)**

**Anyway... I'm not responsible for the content of this chapter. Not one bit of it. No, sir. I shall give zero away, except for a Cigarette Warning™ of a surprise nature. *devilish grin***

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Just an easily stimulated dirty mind. All your typos are belong to us.**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

(The next morning)

I walked up the path to my flat, and opened the door, stepping inside out of the rain and shaking my hair out, hearing voices in the kitchen as I dropped my satchel by the door.

"Naomi?" Effy called.

"Who else would it be?" I replied, crossing through the sitting room into the kitchen.

"Usually you never can tell, in Effy's flat." Came the voice of Katie Fitch, who looked up at me quizzically, with a slight smirk on her face.

"..._Katie_. Hello." I said, politely.

"Naomi."

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" I asked, sitting down.

"Tea?" Asked Effy.

"I guess so." I replied, and she got up to make some.

"Out at my sister's all night again, then?"

I paused before I answered. "Not that it's any of your business, but...yes."

"Relax, I'm not here snooping for my mother this time." The elder twin replied.

"Oh, so you admit you_ were_ snooping last time?" I said, raising my eyebrow.

Katie looked at me and then lowered her eyes. "You know it wasn't my doing."

I nodded. "I do. And having met your mother in person..."

"She only wants what's best for Emily."

"_Really?_" I said, flatly, as Effy came back to the table, setting a mug of tea in front of me.

"Perhaps you can tell me why she refuses to help my mother." Katie said.

I held the mug of tea in my hands and blew over it before taking a sip. "Oh, I would assume it's because she asked Emily to be someone she isn't."

"What do you mean? Our mother would never-"

"I was _there_, Katie." I said. "Look, I don't want to get involved, ok? But, clearly Emily and your mother have issues. She doesn't tell me much about it, but from what she has told me, your mother isn't very accepting of her." I said, looking up at Katie, who looked uncomfortable, but nodded, nonetheless. "She told me... That your mother wanted to put conditions on her if she took the work. She would have had to deny who she is... Even out of working hours. _Hide_ who she is. Even if she were out in public, after hours. That simply_ isn't_ acceptable to Emily. And I tend to agree. Emily's life is hers, and your mother has no right to make demands on her simply because of her own backward views."

"I know." Katie replied.

"You might, but Jenna _doesn't._"

"She tells me you work for her, now." She said.

"True." I replied.

"What do you do?"

"I'm a lawyer. She needed someone in the legal department, so I filled the vacancy." I said, succinctly.

"I see." Katie said. "Mum seemed_ quite_ bemused that she hired you..."

"Yes, because she most likely saw it as most people would... That she hired her bit of stuff in some odd arrangement. But, Katie... Emily hired me because of my _skills_. I defended her company in a lawsuit, and she won. She saw fit to have someone competent in her corner, so she offered me a job. An offer too good to pass up."

"So there's... nothing funny about it?"

"Not one bit." I replied. "And you can tell your mother that."

Katie glared at me. "Don't misunderstand me, Naomi. I'm not here spying for her."

"She's not." Effy piped up. "Katie just dropped by for a coffee and a chat."

"Right."

Katie stood. "I should get going." She said. "I'll see myself out. It's been... nice chatting with you, Naomi."

"Oh, likewise. Give my love to Jenna."

Katie pursed her lips and left the room, and both Effy and I heard the door shut on her way out.

"Well._ That_ went well." Effy droned.

I frowned, and sipped more of my tea. "Has she always been that fucking nosy?" I asked.

"'Fraid so, Naoms." She replied.

"Bollocks." I muttered.

"Haven't actually _seen_ you for a few days, Naoms. How are you?" Effy asked.

"Mmm? Oh, I'm good. Really good, actually."

"Emily keeping you busy, then?"

I blushed. "You could say that."

"I could_ definitely_ say that, judging by the hickey on your neck. But then...she always_ was_ one for marking."

I frowned. "Yeah, it still bothers me that you've slept with her, too."

Effy chuckled. "Sorry. I know you don't like to be reminded of it. But...I can also tell you have something to tell me..."

I raised my eyebrow. "Is it that bloody obvious?" I asked, seeing Effy's knowing look reflected back at me. "Oh, alright. You know how Emily asked me to move in with her?"

"Hmm, I do seem to remember you telling me. Does this mean I need to find a new flatmate?"

I laughed, nervously. "I'm guessing so. She asked me again last night... And I told her yes."

"Are you sure, Naoms?" Effy asked, raising her eyebrow back at me.

I paused, and then nodded. "_Yeah_... yeah, I am. It feels so wrong being _without_ her, Eff. I'm barely here anymore, anyway... it just seems logical."

"I know."

"You do?"

Effy smiled her sardonic smile at me. "Naomi... I've been waiting for the day when you would tell me you were moving out. It's as inevitable as Emily's power of dragging you in."

"She didn't drag you in..."

"No... But then... I'm different. I'm not someone who can be... For lack of a better term..._ attached_ to someone. Besides... I may have wanted to sleep with Emily, and have done so once or twice, but... I much prefer...something else, y'know?"

I shrugged. "Not really." I laughed. "Having never much liked cock myself..."

"Always gay, then?" She smirked.

"I suppose so."

"My, my..." Effy replied. "I never figured that _you_ would be the one to tame Emily Fitch."

"I think we tamed each other." I smirked, in reply. "In some way."

"She loves you, then?"

"We love each other. _Deeply._ Effy, I... I can't even begin to describe it. She completes me. I complete her. It's just..."

"I get it, Naoms. I know that over the years Emily has lacked something she needed... I can tell she loves you. And I know you love her back just as much."

"I do." I said, sipping some more tea and placing the mug back on the table. "I can't really explain it, but..."

"You don't have to, Naoms." Effy replied, reaching across to cover her hand with mine. "I understand it."

"You do?"

"Yes." She said. "I know what it's like to love someone."

I looked at her wistful expression. "_Cook?_"

She laughed. "_God_, no. Cook is a good friend, and not a bad shag, but... Not the one I'd want to be with...if I could."

"Oh." I said. "Well...who, then?" Effy looked towards the hallway, and then back at me. My eyes widened. "_Katie?!_"

"Promise me you won't tell Emily. She asked me once, and... I wouldn't tell her."

"Effy..."

"_Please,_ Naoms. Katie would freak out if she knew."

I looked at my best friend in shock. "You know what you're asking me? You're asking me to lie to Emily if she asks me the truth..."

"She won't. She hasn't thought about me in a long time. At least not since you found out about how we slept together. If you say nothing, she won't even give it a second thought."

I looked at her, dumbfounded. "Why didn't you tell her yourself?"

"It wasn't important at the time. I didn't want to tell her. She didn't _need_ to know, and she still doesn't."

I sighed. I couldn't believe she was now asking me to keep a long harboured secret. "What do I say if she does ask me?" I asked. "I can't lie to Emily, it wouldn't be right. I would feel bad and I can't handle that. Not with her. She simply means too much to me, Effy."

Effy lowered her eyes. "I suppose if she asks you outright, I can't ask you to lie, then." She said. "Very well, if it comes out...then it does. But only if she asks, yeah? You're my best friend, Naoms. And... I trust you."

I nodded. "Ok, then."

We remained silent for a few moments before she spoke again. "So.. .when are you moving out?"

I sighed. "I'm going back to Emily's tonight. But as for my stuff... I suppose... within a week or so." I replied. "Are you going to be ok finding someone?"

Effy waved me off. "Oh, yeah. Cook's been looking for a place for a while now." She said. "Should suit him fine."

"You're sure?" I asked. "Because if you're not..."

"Naomi... _Don't_ bullshit us both, yeah? I know you want to be with Emily. So go... be happy and have lots of kinky sex together." I could feel myself blushing. "I know the two of you love each other deeply. It would be nuts of me to stand in the way of that." Effy said. "Besides, you and her have been together months now, months longer than I expected. She really loves you, Naoms."

"I know." I said, finishing my tea. "Can I have my rucksack back? I'm going to pack some clothes and take them with me."

"Do you two even wear clothes on a weekend?" Effy smirked, as she stood up.

"Oh, shut _up_, you. Of course we do. We don't spend_ every_ spare second shagging."

"Ha... I would."

"_OI!_ That's my girlfriend you're talking about." I warned.

Effy laughed. "Y'know I'm only joking." She said, leaving the kitchen.

About an hour later, I'd packed some clothes and some of my coursework books into the rucksack, and was all set on leaving. I'd decided to call Emily first, though, and dialled her number, waiting as it rang.

"Hello, beautiful." She replied.

"Hey." I said. "I'll be back shortly, I just packed up a few things and I'm just about to leave, so..."

"You called to let me know?" She asked. "You realise how syrupy sweet that is?"

I could hear the humour in her voice, and it made me blush. "Yeah..."

"I'm glad." She said. I was walking through the lounge when the tone of Emily's voice changed, becoming slightly lower. "I have a surprise waiting for you when you get home."

"Oh?" I asked.

"Oh, yes... And I'm sure you're going to love it..." The deviousness in her voice made me shiver, immediately setting butterflies off in my stomach, as a flash of heat ran through me.

"_Jesus._" I mumbled.

Emily let out a soft chuckle that I knew was full of lustful intent, even though I couldn't see her. "Hurry home, beautiful..." She said huskily, ending the call.

Effy gave me a knowing look as I stared at my phone. "Emily, then?"

"_Huh?_" I said, barely hearing her. "Uh... Yeah."

"Oh... One of _those_ phone calls, eh? Well... You'd better not keep her waiting..."

"Uhm...right..._ Uh..._ I'll be back during the week, I guess." I mumbled, hoisting the rucksack onto my shoulders.

"Oh, no rush..." Effy smirked. "Have fun..." She chuckled.

"Yeah...bye..." I said, leaving the flat and closing the door behind me.

I don't need to explain how my mind was racing with quite a fair bit of dirty imagery on my walk back to Emily's. The thing was, that even though the two of us had been together for months now, I'd never_ quite_ been able to predict what Emily was going to come up with. I never knew what to expect with her, and that's what made it still so exciting being with her. And yet, from the tone of her voice in that phone call... _God,_ it made me shiver so much I thought I'd melt into a puddle right there, and I certainly felt more than a little uncomfortable between my legs. I don't even know how I managed to make it back being so distracted, but finally, I was walking through the front door.

"Emily?" I called, shrugging off my rucksack and setting it by the door.

"_In here, beautiful_..." Her voice came from the bedroom.

I made my way through the sitting room, stopping in my tracks as soon as I got to the doorway. Emily was lying in the middle of her bed, her wrists secured to the railing above her head. She was mostly naked, except for the tiniest pair of sheer pale green knickers, that were held in place by a thin spaghetti strap that wound around her hips.

"How did you...?" I asked, the question dying on my lips. I blinked.

"Is that_ really_ what you want to ask me?" She said, teasing me with the tone of her voice. I couldn't get the words out, so I just shook my head. "So, then... What do you_ really_ want to do with me, Naomi?"

I stood for a few moments more, swallowing to push my heart back down into my chest. My feet finally carried me to the foot of the bed where I stood, allowing my eyes to roam over every single naked inch of her skin, and the not so naked bits, which had me automatically licking my lips as I pictured the treasures hidden underneath. I didn't take my eyes off her, as I slipped out of my shoes, kneeling on the end of the bed, and slowly crawling over her, settling myself over her lap, my hands resting on my thighs. "For me?" I asked, softly. Emily nodded, a cheeky grin on her face. I leaned down to her chest and left a soft kiss between her breasts, before leaning back up and quickly pulling off my shirt. Our eyes met, and hers darkened, as I'm sure mine did. One of her eyebrows raised, as if to say 'do your worst'.

_I accept that challenge._

I laid my hands on her shoulders, and slowly dragged my fingers down to her nipples, slowly teasing them between my fingertips and feeling them stiffen quickly. Her chest rose and fell beneath me, her stomach flexing with each breath. I leaned down again and held my lips just above hers, feeling her trembling breath on them. She shifted under me, and her lips met mine, and she moaned as I began to kiss her passionately, slipping my tongue between her lips. Her body arched up towards me, and the feel of her skin against my to less stomach was heavenly. One of my hands drifted down her stomach, my palm resting over her covered centre as my kisses moved down her throat and across her shoulders, rubbing my fingers against her, hearing her groan softly as my tongue licked down her chest and met with one of her stiff nipples, curling around it, flicking over it and biting it gently, then sucking it between my lips.

Her hips rocked up towards my hand, and I pressed my palm harder against her, shifting my fingers and feeling the thin fabric become damper under them as I pushed them against her covered clit. My tongue licked a wet trail across to her other nipple, flicking the hard little bud as I took it between my teeth and gently tugged on it.

"Oh, fuck..." Emily muttered, as I slid my fingers up, tracing along the thin waistband of her knickers and gripping it between my fingers and shifting down her legs as I ever so slowly peeled the damp knickers from her, noting the obvious wet spot that had appeared on them. I moved as I slid them off completely, casually tossing them onto the floor behind me, settling onto my stomach and wriggling upwards, lazily kissing up the insides of Emily's thighs as I did so. I cast my eyes upwards, noting that Emily's own eyes were closed, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth.

Oh, I was going to _get_ her for that, seeing as her beautiful body was essentially at my mercy.

I had explored this landscape several times, and every time it was like it was new to me, and so, I inhaled her scent and then softly blew over the wet folds that lay before me, the intoxication of her overwhelming me as I slid forward a little more and traced the tip of my tongue along her folds. A husky groan came from her, and her thighs parted just a little more, opening her to me a little more, and I was unable to resist as I slid my tongue towards her clit, tickling it with the tip. "Mmm...yessss..." Emily whispered, as I flicked against it, back and forth, up and down, one flick for each second, as her hips rocked closer to me in rhythm. I sucked it between my lips, not ceasing the contact with my tongue, rubbing against it quickly, her groan reverberating right through me, sending heat between my own legs.

Realising I was still mostly clothed, because really, how can I pay attention to anything else with a naked Emily laid out and restrained in front of me, I paused for a moment to remove the rest of my clothing, before pushing my tongue back between her folds and slipping it inside her as far as I could, the reward for which was another loud groan. Slowly, but firmly, I thrust it into her, tasting the source of her pleasure on my tongue and thoroughly enjoying every lick. Her back arched upwards as I quickly licked back up to her clit, surrounding it with my lips and sucking it firmly, another moan coming from her, followed by another again, as I pushed two long fingers inside her. "Oh fuck...Naomi..." She moaned, her hips bucking upwards as I thrust my fingers into her deeper, curling them upwards and drawing a deep, appreciative gasp from her.

Emily writhed under my attentions, and I moved her legs up onto my shoulders, feeling her draw me closer in as her wet soaking walls gripped my fingers in spasms and she cried out something unintelligible as I rubbed my fingertips more insistently inside her as I curled them more towards me. "Fuck, you're good at thi-OHFUCK! Jesus...making me..._ohhhh_..._**NAOMIIII!**_" Her words dissolved into cries of pleasure as she stiffened under me, shuddering as I deliberately lapped faster and harder at her clit with my tongue, her breathing coming in rapid, heavy pants. Then, silence, as her body seized up once more, followed by loud, broken moans that came with each breath as her orgasm tore through her. I wrapped my lips around her fleshy little pearl and sucked it hard one final time, thrusting my fingers deep into her, causing her body to jerk, and her thighs to start to close around my head.

I pulled back, gently licking around her folds, sliding my fingers out of her wetness once her thighs had stopped their initial trembling, relaxing limply on my shoulders as she fought to catch her breath. She let out a soft whimper as I left one final kiss on her clit, then slowly kissing up her skin that was covered in a light sheen of sweat. I sat straddling her hips and brushed her hair from her eyes. "Open." I said, and immediately she obediently parted her lips, making way for my wet fingers as I slipped them between. The soft, rough texture of her tongue as she sucked them clean brought a cheeky smile to my own lips, as did the blush that coloured her cheeks. Her tongue almost chased my fingers as I withdrew them to unbuckle her wrists from the cuffs above her head.

She allowed me to roll her over and gently massage her shoulders, then nestled herself into my arms as we lay quietly for a long while. I tilted her head upwards, kissing her slowly. Her soft moan vibrated against my lips, and when they parted from mine, she cleared her throat and finally spoke, strain evident in her voice.

"Nice surprise?" She whispered, hoarsely.

I kissed the top of her head. "With you, always." I replied. "Now, I have to wonder... How did you manage to tie yourself up?"

Emily smiled. "Quite easily."

"Huh. Show me later?"

"Hmm... _maybe_. For now... I just want to lie here with you."

"Oh, no argument from me, baby." I said, pulling her closer to me. "None at all..."

* * *

**A/N#2: So, I couldn't resist the KFF cameo.**

**Couldn't resist the smut, either, I felt I had to expand a little on a thought I had this afternoon...**

***ahem***

**Right, review box and cold showers are that way. *points* please partake at your leisure...**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	16. Share The Knowledge

**A/N: Hello! I do apologise for keeping you all waiting on this one. Little bit of the old WB, coupled with a day or two of lack of motivation. Thanks for all of you who have reviews the past chapters, and who have followed/favourited/generally been awesome folks. It really does mean a lot.**

**First things first, to the guest reviewer who was shaking their head at me starting other stories and leaving you hanging... It's not intentional. It wasn't actually Screamers that kept this halted for a few days. Partially, yes, but not totally. There were other factors involved, some of which can be seen as trivial, and others which are not so. I write ideas as they come into my head, as I've explained in the beginnings of other stories. Sometimes, I stop writing stories momentarily, because I don't know where they are going next, start other ones to keep the words flowing so you guys still get something to read. I enjoy it as much as I'm sure some of you no doubt do.**

**Anyway... I'm handing you all a double dose of a Cigarette Warming™ as a reward for being so patient and waiting. Enjoy it responsibly, this means you! Hahaha...**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Bugger. Any and all typos should piss off for the winter.**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

There is nothing more beautiful, than to wake up in the presence of someone you truly love.

No, that's not_ strictly_ true... There is nothing more beautiful than to wake up in the presence of someone you love, and know, beyond _any_ doubt, that you are going to wake up to them again tomorrow. And the day after that... and so on.

Naomi told me that the first morning we woke up together, she felt safe. She said that I was clinging to her what may have been seen as a little possessively, but that she felt nothing like that at all. She had felt safe. As though I had wanted her. (And oh, how I_ wanted_ her.) She said that she had never felt that before, and I believed her, as much as I had believed her when she said I made her so nervous at first. We were so comfortable with each other now, but it never got boring. We had a good fit... Her curiosity matched my appetite, and vice versa, a lot of the time. Whereas some couples, by this stage, had fallen into some kind of routine with their sex life, ours was still as illicit and exciting as it was the first few weeks we had known each other... In every sense of the word.

We never made a list of things we wanted to do, as such... It wasn't something we needed to do. We never did quite have that full discussion about what made Naomi tick, but I had a good way of finding it out, and so did she about me. I found out that Naomi Campbell liked to be woken up by my tongue sliding down her stomach, tracing its way down between her legs, followed by light, skilful lapping of my oral muscle against her clit, as much as, even more so than being snuggled awake gently. I had asked her, if while lying alone in her own bed after waking up, whether she had masturbated to start her day.

"Sometimes..." She told me, that cute blush covering her cheeks, as we lay in bed facing each other, the duvet covering both our naked bodies. My hand would eventually drift down to her nipples, lightly squeezing them as she closed her eyes as I asked her how she would do it. "You've seen me do it, though..." She replied, her breath hitching, as my hand drifted down her stomach.

"I know, but... I want to _hear_ it..." I said, between soft, delicate kisses and nibbles along her bottom lip. My fingertips reached her folds and slipped their way between their slickness, and I would rest them against her clit... pushing with just the slightest amount of pressure, slowly dragging against it.

"I'd lie on my back..." She continued, rolling slowly onto her back. "Letting myself relax..."

"Mmm..." I murmured, softly kissing her shoulder. "Then what? Would you play with your nipples a while?" I asked, slowly circling her swelling clit with my fingertip.

"Sometimes..."

"_Beautiful_... What then?" I teased, pushing the duvet down a little and leaving soft kisses down to one of her nipples and flicking it with my tongue. "Would you touch yourself?" I whispered huskily.

"Yes..." Naomi whispered back.

"Like I'm doing now?" I teased. "Slowly rubbing around your clit..." She groaned. "...or maybe..." I swiped across it deliberately a few times with my fingers, causing her back to arch. "...directly..."

"Christ..." She muttered, as my fingers resumed their slow circles.

"What about when you met me..." I asked, after a few moments of watching her. "...did you do it more...or less?"

"Oh god..._more_..." She moaned, eyes closed as her hips were now starting to move in rhythm with the pace of my fingers as they quickened slightly.

"Did you think of me while you did it? Did you think of me feeling you up... tying you up... Tasting you until you shuddered?"

"Oh yessss..."

I shuffled down her body, placing more soft kisses along her skin, until I was between her legs. Gently, I blew over her centre, drawing a soft whimper from her that was accompanied by a trembling of her limbs. I left slow, soft kisses along her inner thighs, as I rubbed the pad of my thumb up and down her swollen, protruding clit. "How _good_ did it feel when you made yourself come thinking about me, beautiful?" I asked, in a low voice, leaning forward and sliding the tip of my tongue down her erect little bud.

"_So_ good..." She groaned, her hand finding its way onto my head, fingers threading themselves into my hair. She breathed quickly and several individual breaths were punctuated by little whimpers and soft moans as I flicked at her with my tongue. Her fingers curled into my hair, dragging along my scalp and gripping firmly, as I drew her clit between my lips, drawing a deep, long groan from her as her breathing matched the movement of her trembling hips rocking towards me. "Need you..._please_...fingers..." She mumbled, and I placed the tips of my fingers just outside her entrance. She was so wet the very arching of her back caused my fingers to slip inside her slick, tight heat. As they slipped into her, a long, groan of satisfaction left her lips as she pulled me closer to her.

My tongue flicked quickly over her clit, licking, rubbing, lapping her as my fingers stroked in and out of her with sheer determination. I looked up to see her hands squeezing her tits, pinching her nipples between her fingers and thumbs, one hand reached down to scrabble through my hair as her hips ground her clit against my tongue. I curled my tongue around the swollen bud and massaged it faster, curling my fingers inside her as she panted harder.

"Jesus..._fuck_..." She moaned, hips rocking towards me more urgently. I felt inside her for the rough spot and pushed my fingertips against it, her body stiffening, and then shuddering as her hand gripped me tightly and she cried out my name repeatedly in pleasure. I slowed my attentions on her with my tongue as several spasms traveled through her, and then slipped my fingers out to a soft whimper and another slight jerk of her body. I kissed up her stomach, between her beautiful breasts, and slid my hand down her cheek. Her eyes shot open, blue, and with a glassiness that only came after one hell of an orgasm. I raised my wet fingers and held them to her lips, and she obeyed my wordless command, opening her lips and accepting them as I slid them in. She slowly sucked them clean, and as they slid back out, she pulled my lips to her own and kissed me passionately.

As my lips left hers, I laid my head on her chest, and curled the ends of her blonde hair around my fingertips. "I love you so much, beautiful." I whispered against her skin.

"I love you, too." She replied, running her fingertips through my hair. I lifted my head and looked into her eyes, shining brightly back at me. She leaned in and kissed me slowly. "I think we should get up and take a shower..." She said, her eyes flicking towards the bathroom.

"Oh yeah?" I smirked.

"Mmhmm..." She said softly, kissing me once more. "I feel a need to give payback after that orgasm..."

I grinned. "Oh, well then I'm all yours and more." I said, shifting off her and standing up, stretching my limbs. I turned to look at her, and she gazed up at me from the pillows. "Go and stand in the shower with your eyes closed." She said, eyeing me up and down. I raised my eyebrow, and then turned around, walking into the shower cubicle, standing still and closing my eyes. I heard shuffling as she got out of bed, and then footsteps, feeling her presence behind me, then the blindfold as it was secured over my eyes. Her arms wrapped around my waist, and her skin pressed against mine as one of her hands slid down my stomach. A probing finger slipped between my folds, seeking out my already swollen clit and brushing against it slowly, as soft kisses were trailed across my shoulders. My breathing became shallow as her other hand drifted up to gently pinch and roll my nipples one by one between her fingers.

I gasped slightly in anticipation, as her finger left my folds, and her hands covered both of mine, lifting them up and placing them on the cold tiles in front of me. "Don't move them." She said, as I heard her pull the shower head out of its holder that was attached to the wall, then the squeak of the mixer tap and the soft, but cold overspray as she turned it on. She waited a few moments as the water got warm, and then began to spray it over my body. The warm water dripped off my skin, and it heard the click of the shower head itself, as Naomi adjusted the jet into a fine spray, moving it around and down my back. Next the scent of vanilla and raspberry reached my nose, and I felt the delicate touch of a shower puff being moved all over, thoroughly soaping up my skin. Next, the water stopped, and fingers began to slide through the soapy suds, moving up my sides, across my stomach and then up to play with my erect, soaped up nipples. I pushed back against her and groaned, feeling myself become wetter. The water was turned back on, and it sprayed over my skin, washing away the traces of suds, along with Naomi's hand which made sure I was nicely rinsed off. I heard the click of the shower head once, twice more.

One hand then skimmed its way down my stomach, and her fingers began to slip through my folds. A fingertip began touching my clit once more, slowly rubbing against it. I heard Naomi's breath in my ear, right before her teeth tugged at my earlobe. I heard my own gasp reverberating off the tiles around us as I felt my folds being spread open and the spray of the water moving lower down my stomach. The gasp turned into a full moan as the rushing water impacted against my clit, and Naomi's lips kissed down my neck and across my shoulders. Every single thought I had was concentrated on the sensation that began to build between my legs. "Jesus Christ..." I whispered, breathlessly. I heard Naomi's soft chuckle in my ear as the water beat its quick rhythm against my clit.

"Do you remember, baby? That time you tied me up and vibrated me until I was unconscious..." She whispered, low in my ear.

"Yes..." I gasped. "I'll...ohgod...never forget it..."

"Neither will I." I whimpered, as my body shuddered of its own accord. I could not help the moan that left me as a cold, but pleasurable feeling set in between my legs as the water continued to beat its rhythm against me. My body arched towards it as much as it could, how could I not, given Naomi's hold on my body, and the addictiveness of the sensation that I was feeling. It built and built until it spilled over, and I arched towards it as a roaring pleasure spread out from between my legs and utterly consumed me. My knees almost buckled as a moan ripped itself from my throat and made its way past my lips. There were no words for it, simply a vocal expression, as the rapture of it curled its way through my body, wrapping itself around my spine and bursting through my vocal cords as a pleasure I had never felt before coursed through me like wildfire.

I could tell you that it was only the once, but that would be an outright lie. Naomi was persistent in making sure that the stream of water maintained contact with my already throbbing clit, to the point where my knees were buckling and I was moaning like it was going out of fashion. The thought in my mind, other than the one about just how good this felt, was the thought of how it had impacted Naomi the time I had used my high speed vibrator on her until she was virtually rendered unconscious by the whole thing. I'd left her a quivering, practically unconscious mess by the end of it, and something told me, with that sort of startling clarity, that the same thing could happen right now.

My heart was beating faster in my chest, and Naomi's hold on me tightened a little, as the building pleasure finally burst inside me, and I moaned loudly as a different, yet still blissful orgasm gripped me in its teeth and shook me until my knees trembled. I pushed against the wall, my shoulders leaning back into her as I gasped and quivered in her arms, feeling the sensation build again, much more quickly, exploding again into a quicker, but no less pleasurable, and no less intense climax that drew a primal noise from my lungs that I barely recognised as my own voice. My hand lifted off the wall and reached behind me, threading my fingers through Naomi's hair at the back of her neck and gripping tightly, as I gasped heavy breaths.

I vaguely heard the water go off, of the sound of my own breathing, and felt her arms wrap around me tightly, holding me up so I didn't slip and fall to the tiled floor. There were soft kisses raining across my shoulders, and softly whispered words in my ear, not that I could completely make sense of them. The blindfold was slid off my eyes, and the black shower tiles appeared in my slowly focusing vision. "_Christ_..." I muttered, finally finding the power of speech.

Naomi's arms wrapped around me just a little tighter, and my other hand lifted off the wall and gripped hers around my waist. "Come on... I don't want you to catch a cold." She said, softly. She carefully dried us both off, and led me back to the bed, on weak legs, I might add. I almost collapsed into it, and she let out a cute giggle as she slid in beside me and wrapped her arms back around my waist. "You alright, Ems?" She asked, softly kissing my shoulder.

"Hmm?" I said, a little dreamily.

Naomi chuckled softly. "Oh _yeah_...you're alright." She said.

I managed to somehow turn myself around so I faced her, and she brushed my fringe out of my eyes, kissing my forehead. I pulled her lips to mine and we kissed, slow and unhurried. No sense of urgency about it, but still with the passion that we always had between us. It was almost as thought the kiss recharged me, in a way. When it ended, my forehead leaned against hers. "That was..." I inhaled deeply, and then exhaled slowly. "_Very_ satisfying..."

Naomi blushed. "Might have done that once or twice, myself... Figured I would share the knowledge."

I laughed, and placed a soft kiss against her lips. "Oh, well... Thank you for sharing."

She grinned, and pulled the duvet over the both of us. "I know you must feel a bit wiped out after that..."

"Mmm...I'm _aching_, but in a good way." I smirked.

Naomi rolled me back over so my back was facing her, and once more slid her arms around me, one of her hands reaching between my legs and cupping me so gently that I let out a soft groan at the contact. "It's Sunday, baby. Get some rest."

"Hmm, I definitely won't argue..." I mumbled, closing my eyes, and beginning to drift off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N#2: *smirks* ahem...**

**Reviews are welcome, as always...**

**Be patient, my friends...more is on the horizon eventually. Stay tuned...**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


	17. The Show

**A/N: Hello there, remember me? Of course you do... My most humble apologies for keeping this story un-updated for so long, I've had a combination of lack of motivation, writer's block, general mopeyness, and a few other things I won't bore you with.**

**BUT... As a reward for being so bloody patient, I have a warning for you. You know what kind... Don't you? Oh yes. The Cigarette Warning™, in all its smutty glory. And you know what? It comes as a double header! So, enjoy, my little smutlings. (That's a word now!)**

**On with it, then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. But I have a dirty mind. You're welcome. Any and all typos were distracted by a pole dancer? Ha!**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

There's something to be said, for domesticity. I'd always wondered, about the few friends I had through uni who had partners, and lived with them. Personally, I never understood what the attraction to it was, and they would just stare at me, sort of dreamy eyed, in a way and say "You'll get it one day, when you're with someone, and deeply in love."

And then they would laugh, because they knew that would probably never happen. _Bastards._ Hell, for years, I was the same, thinking it would never happen, and that I would be forever alone, just like a lousy internet meme, with imagery that looks like it was drawn by a five year old.

And then, I met Emily... And_ everything_ changed.

She looks at me, now... This Friday night, lying back on her side, on her... well, our bed, fully dressed in black jeans, a shirt and jacket, her cherry Doc Martens crossed ankle over ankle, as I'm in the middle of getting ready, because Emily has decided to take me out.

"Where are we going?" I asked, as I slid a black dress up my body.

Emily chuckled that deep, devious chuckle, as I turned to look at her. "And_ ruin_ the experience?" She purred, with her eyebrow raised, sending a shiver through me.

"I...uh..._Christ_." I muttered, much to her amusement.

Another chuckle, as Emily rose and stood behind me, kissing the back of my neck as she zipped up the back of my dress. Her arms slid around my waist, and pulled my body backwards towards hers, as she buried her nose in the hair that hung at the back of my neck and inhaled deeply. "Hmm...vanilla." She mused, brushing my hair to one side and softly kissing down my neck. I felt every single movement of her lips against my skin and slid my hand over hers as it rested on my stomach. "One thing, beautiful..."

"Hmm?" I murmured softly.

"One..._small_...thing..." She whispered, sliding her hand to the hem of my dress and pulling it upwards until it was over my hips. Her hands drifted down to the waistband of my knickers and she hooked her fingers underneath, reaching down and cupping my centre. "Mmm...so warm..." She said, her voice still low. Her middle finger slipped between my folds, pushing against my clit, creating a firm pressure. I gasped as she began to closely circle it with her finger, feeling my wetness increase. Her other hand reached up and palmed my breast, giving it a light squeeze and making me moan softly.

"Emily..." I whispered, as her finger kept up a slow movement around my clit. "You're_ teasing_ me..."

"Oh, you noticed that, beautiful?" She replied, rubbing the length of her finger along my swollen bud. "Not my fault...you are fucking _sexy as hell_ in that dress, baby... I'm so tempted to just take you, right now..."

"Ah...but you won't..." I breathed. "_Will_ you?"

She bit my neck gently, knowing what it did to me. "Oh, I don't know, beautiful... It's_ very_ tempting, wouldn't you say?" She said, keeping an insistent pressure with her finger on my clit. "I could...right _now_... I could peel those knickers off you, because I _know_ they are already damp... Kneel down in front of you and taste you until you come all over my tongue..._right_ now..."

"_Jesus,_ Emily..." I muttered. "Please..."

Without removing her hand from my knickers, Emily moved around to face me, pulling my lips down to hers and kissing me deeply, slipping her tongue between my lips. The movement of her fingers in my knickers matched the movement of her tongue, and I moaned against her lips. When her lips parted from mine, she spoke. "Hands behind your back, beautiful..." As I complied with her request, I felt my stomach flip, as Emily sunk to her knees, her hand slipping out of my knickers, to reach for the waistband with both, hooking her fingers into the elastic and slowly...ever so slowly, dragging them down my stocking-clad thighs. "Step out." She said, and again, I did as she requested. After all, how could I not?

Her fingertips start at my ankles and slide slowly up my legs, as her lips softly kiss across my stomach, moving lower as her hands close around my hips. The devious look in her eyes, matches the same movement of her cheeky tongue, as the tip of it slithers down my skin, and the shiver I feel extends to the back of my neck as she pulls me close to her, slipping the tip of that tongue between my folds and tasting me. I exhale a shaky breath as the liquid sound of her tongue echoes softly in my ears, and I unconsciously bit my bottom lip as it made contact with my throbbing clit. Her hands gripped my hips tighter, and I immediately untucked it, whimpering softly as she nuzzled against me, more of her tongue making delicious contact.

Another shiver ran through me, as she reached to spread me open a little more, and took my clit between her lips, sucking it as her tongue flicked against the tip. Then, I gasped, as those fingers slid their way down along my folds and then spread their way inside me, ripping a groan from my throat. "_Fuck!_" I exclaimed, followed by an inhaled hiss of air as I felt the soft vibration of Emily's amused murmur around my clit, her tongue flicking it more deliberately. I was unable to keep my hands behind myself any longer, and reached to the front of me, burying the fingers of one hand in her hair and pulling her closer, the other gripping at the shoulder of her jacket as her fingers began to thrust inside me with delicious intent.

I'd like to tell you it was leisurely, but it _wasn't_. My hips rocked towards her, my hair slid down my shoulders as my head fell backwards, and I groaned in pleasure as her fingers and her mouth combined in their joint task of making me come. Which, I did, as her fingers curled inside me and her tongue insistently rubbed against my clit, the throbbing ache turning into an explosion as my body stiffened and I gasped and moaned above her, a crooked smile on my lips, and a blush covering my cheeks. My heart raced, as I heard the creak of her leather boots as she stood up, that look of mischief still in her eyes. "Open." She said, and I opened my lips her fingers slipping between them, her eyes watching me with wonder as I sucked them clean.

Once she had removed her finger from my lips, she kissed me slowly. "Finish getting dressed, beautiful. _Minus_ the knickers... I'm going to call a taxi." She said, lightly spanking my bare arse on the way out, the husk in her voice making me shiver..._again._

* * *

All night, she had observed me with hunger in her eyes. And she knew, that I knew...exactly what that hunger meant. I was essentially cooked and served up on a platter... I just didn't know _when_. It fed my anticipation, as she held my hand in the taxi, lightly stroking her thumb along mine. As we got out of the taxi in front of a club I recognised, but had not thought about since Emily had first taken me there and shocked the innocence out of me. Her arm slid around my waist, and she kissed my shoulder. "Alright, beautiful?"

I looked at her, and once again saw that mischief in her eyes that I knew so well, that same look that melted my insides, turning them into highly aroused mush. I swallowed, and nodded, feeling my nervousness grow tenfold. She slipped her hand into mine, and led me towards the door, reaching into her jacket to pull out two tickets that she handed to the doorman, who wore an expensive looking black suit, with a crisply ironed maroon shirt, and a white bow tie. He smiled, and ushered us in, securing the red velvet rope behind us. It was only my second time in this place, and I was still surprised, not so much shocked as I had been the first time, by the gratuitous display of undress, as well as sexuality that was shown, in the most unashamed sense.

"Do you see the booth in the corner?" Emily asked me, her voice low. I nodded. "Go and take a seat, and wait for me. I shan't be long."

"Yes, Emily." I said softly, and made my way to the booth.

The seating was upholstered in a checkered pattern of black leather, and deep red velvet, and it was very comfortable. I sat nervously, feeling it in the very out of my stomach, and my legs couldn't decide whether they wanted to cross themselves or not. I looked up, and saw a woman with black hair, wearing a deep green button up shirt, approaching the booth. "Well...I have to say, you look_ divine_, darling... May I join you?" She asked, her voice oozing seduction.

"Uh, no...I'm here with someone." I said, politely.

The woman slid into the booth next to me, and sidled up close. A little too close for my liking, and I made a nervous move sideways. "Oh, come on, baby, I don't bite...unless you _want_ me to..." She drawled, her voice literally oozing from her lips, as her hand touched my shoulder, making me flinch.

"I believe she said she was here with someone." Emily said, appearing in front of us with two whisky glasses of vodka and ice. The glare she gave the woman was almost as priceless as it was possessive.

"Oh yeah, and who are _you?_" The woman in the green shirt sneered.

Emily placed the glasses onto two coasters. "My name is no concern of yours." Emily said, a stern tone in her voice. "But that fact that she is _mine_..." She said, glancing towards me. "...and mine only, **_is_**."

The black haired woman glanced at me. "You are?" She asked.

I looked at Emily. "Yeah, I am." I said. "I'm hers."

Emily slid into the booth next to me, placing her arm around my shoulders and pulling me into a possessive kiss that made my heart skip, and my stomach flutter. When her lips parted from mine, she looked the woman in the eyes. "Mine. And I_ don't_ like to share."

"Shame..." The woman replied. "It could have been fun..." She added, sliding out of the booth and walking away.

My hands were trembling. Emily took them in her own and held them firmly. "Are you alright?" She asked, softly. I nodded. "I've seen her here before...she's a predator."

"_Jesus_..." I whispered.

"Here..." She said, moving my hands around one of the whisky glasses. "Drink this, you'll calm down a bit."

I took a long sip, wincing slightly as the cold vodka slid down my throat and warmed my stomach. Emily took my hands back into hers and slowly stroked her thumbs over mine, until they stopped trembling. "What are we doing here?" I asked.

"I'm glad you asked. I brought you to see a show, actually." Emily said, casually picking up her glass and sipping its contents.

"A show?" I said, raising both my eyebrows. "W-what _sort_ of show?"

Emily smirked. "Something _very_ artistic, I assure you."

"As artistic as Japanese bondage?"

"Mmm... Not in the _same_ vein, no. Actually, it's non-sexual, but beautiful, all the same."

"Oh."

"Ah, but first..." Emily said, as a waitress came to our table with a plate of tasty looking morsels on a platter. "First, a little light meal..."

"Your order..." The waitress said with a casual smile, as she placed the platter on the table.

"Thank you." Emily said, as she left. "I know we didn't eat before we left, so... I thought tapas might be a good choice."

"It looks amazing..." I said eyeing the selection of grilled button mushrooms, mini puff pastry triangles, deep fried squid and other items which I didn't quite recognise.

"Here..." Emily said, reaching for one of the little disposable cocktail forks and spearing a mushroom, dipping it in the sauce and holding it towards me. I leaned forward and took the mushroom into my mouth, tasting it. It wasn't that hot, and it was marinated in something tangy, and I definitely tasted garlic, the sauce turned out to be aioli. She watched me with amusement. "You like?" I nodded. She smiled a warm smile at me. "Good, I'm glad."

I didn't notice anyone else around us. Emily made sure of that, sitting close to me (I didn't mind) and whispering funny little things in my ear to make me smile and feel comfortable (I didn't mind _that_, either), and leaving soft kisses along my shoulders as we nibbled and picked. (Nor did I mind that...) It made me feel at ease, but not so that I didn't notice her hand on my knee, slowly creeping up to my inner thighs her fingertips stroking the nylon covered skin. She leaned close to me, sitting down after getting us both another drink, the warmth of her body so near to mine. "You look beautiful tonight..." She murmured into my ear, as she slid her arm around my shoulders. She placed soft kisses along my jaw line as her hand resumed its place on my inner thigh.

"Thank you." I said, softly, very aware of where her hand was.

"Mmm...I love you." She whispered, her fingers softly brushing the bare space above the stocking on my inner thigh, as her nose nuzzled the space where my cheek met my ear. The softness of her kiss there made me shiver, as did the fuzzy feeling I felt, low in my stomach. I turned to reply to her, and she claimed my lips with hers, in a deep, but gentle kiss. Our lips moved together like they always did...passionate, seamless, as her fingers moved higher and brushed against my centre. True, it was dark enough that no one could really see, but my hand still moved down to hers on instinct, covering it before it moved any further.

Emily's lips parted from mine, and again, she kissed along my jawline to my ear, her soft chuckle tickling my eardrum. "_Easy_, beautiful..." She murmured. "Not just yet, baby... But I am going to make one of your dirty little fantasies come true tonight..." I shivered as the tip of her tongue licked a figure eight just below my ear. "I _know_ how much you got off that night you tied me up and played with yourself... while I watched your every move... You _liked_ being watched, didn't you?" She whispered. My eyes went wide, and I looked at her curiously, as my heart raced beneath my chest. I heard it loudly in my ears, as I noticed her sly smirk. Before I had a chance to question her, I heard another voice that spoke loudly over the general background noise.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, the spectacular will begin in five minutes! If you would please make your way through the red velvet curtains, and find your vantage point!_"

Emily moved her hand from between my thighs and took my own in hers. She stood, and turned around, raising her eyebrow. "Come on, beautiful..."

I stood, and let her lead me. We joined the crowd filing through the curtains, and I followed Emily as she walked to the back of the room, behind a waist high wall. The rest of the audience space filled in quickly, and it was only standing room, but it didn't matter. She stood behind me, and wrapped her arms around my waist, protectively. She pulled her body close to mine, and I relaxed against her. I felt her drinking me in, her soft kisses languidly peppering my shoulders and neck. I reached to my waist to link my fingers with hers, gripping them firmly.

"Do you remember what you told me..." She whispered. "About the thrill of being caught?"

"Yeah..." I replied.

"And about how it turned you on..." Her voice was still low, and it began to have that effect on me that made me surrender. I gripped her hand tightly as the lights began to dim. "How_ far_ will you let me go, beautiful?" She whispered, making me shudder.

Music began to play as a spotlight shone on the stage, shining on a chrome pole that extended up to the ceiling. Applause came from the crowd, and I felt Emily's hands move to my hips, and then the fabric of my dress slipping up my thighs. My breathing grew shallow as I felt myself getting wetter, as a beautiful woman in a dark purple bikini strode up to the pole, and lifted herself onto it, her body spinning around the few inches of chromed steel, as Emily's hand gripped that my waist, her fingers sliding up the skin between my thighs. I felt a tiny helpless murmur in my own throat, as the excitement mounted inside me, Emily's fingers tracing along my very wet folds, teasing my sensitive skin.

I tried to concentrate on the show on the stage, the dancer twirling effortlessly around the pole, bending and contorting herself, and it proved to be as artistic as Emily had told me it was. For the few minutes that I could concentrate on it, anyway. Those minutes were short, as Emily's fingers pressed between my folds, sliding through my wetness. I felt her smile against my skin as she kissed the back of my neck. "You're_ so_ wet, beautiful..." She whispered, just audible above the loud throb of the music that accompanied the dancer. I gasped as her finger began to rub against my clit, tracing every millimetre of the sensitive bud and sending sensation bursting through my stomach. The pleasure continued to build and mount, until Emily moved her fingers away, and I groaned, immediately missing the pleasure, but glad that no one near to us could actually hear over the music. My eyes flicked around us, but everyone was watching the girl on stage, as she circled and flexed around the pole.

Emily pulled her body close to mine, grinding her hips into mine. Her hand reached for mine and slid it between us, and down over something that bulged in the crotch of her jeans.

Oh. My. _God_.

My hand slid up to her stomach and gripped at her, and Emily chuckled dirtily in my ear. "You feel it, _don't_ you..." She murmured. I nodded my head. "Unbutton my jeans, and then put your hands on the wall, beautiful." She said, the authority coming into her voice. I reached for the button on her waistband sliding it through the buttonhole and placed my hands against the wall. I felt the already snugly gathered fabric sliding a little further up my hips, and then the oddly warm thickness of the head of the strap-on resting against my entrance. "I'm feeling _very_ mischievous, beautiful..." She said, pushing forwards and sliding it into me, causing me to inhale sharply and shut my eyes tightly.

My interest in the pole dancer was lost, as Emily began to thrust into me, filling me up completely. Her movements were slow to begin with, her hands gripped at my hips, as a low moan lingered in my throat before escaping and mixing into the music around us.

Emily kissed and sucked at my throat, increasing the sensation in my stomach, and the pleasure that was snaking its way through me. "You're such a _naughty_ girl... Wanting to be fucked like this... Open your eyes, beautiful, look around you."

I opened my eyes, looking around. Every pair of eyes was trained on the girl on the stage, as she continued through her act...except for one. The lack haired woman in the green shirt from the bar, whose eyes are on me. Trailing up and down my body as Emily thrust into me, a sly grin on her face. I leaned my head back as Emily licked slowly up the side of my throat, speeding up her thrusts into me. "You see her, _don't_ you? That woman who tried to hit on you..." She whispered. I nodded, biting my bottom lip. "She can want you as much as she likes... It's too bad for her that you are _mine_..." She growled, thrusting deep into me on the last word, pulling a groan from within me.

She reaches her hand between my legs and begins to rub my clit, the view obstructed by the wall in front of us, but I know the black haired woman knows exactly what's going on, her eyes flicking downwards, then back up to mine. Emily rubs faster, building the sensation up inside me, thrusting faster. The music reaches its peak, and so do I, the built up pressure inside me exploding into a shuddering orgasm, as the black haired woman stares at me with even hungrier eyes. As the act finished, and the applause began, Emily's lips kissed the back of my neck softly, as the strap-on slipped out of me.

The applause died down, and the crowd began to disperse slowly, and Emily pulled my dress back down, turning me around and pulling my lips to hers, kissing me passionately and slipping her arms around me. Her forehead rested against mine as the kiss ended. "Home?" She whispered, in question.

"Yeah..." I replied. "Home."

She took my hand and led me out through the remaining crowd, walking past the black haired woman in the green shirt. She stopped, and looked me up and down, before meeting Emily's eyes with her own. "_That_... was hot." The woman said.

"Yes, it _was_, wasn't it?" Emily replied, with a sly grin. "I hope you enjoyed it...because you'll **_never_** have her like I will." She smirked, before leading me past her and out of the club, slipping a possessive arm around my waist as she did so.

* * *

**A/N#2: *smirk***

**Glad I finally got that out of my system...**

**Not sure what is happening next. In time, my friends, in time...**

**Review if you wish...**

**Until next time,**

**~GN~ xo**


	18. Absolutely No Objection

**A/N: Hello! :-D**

**So...next chapter. I actually asked myself at one point "is there a point where there is too much smut in a chapter?" ... And then I realised that you guys don't seem to mind, even though some of what I have written in both TSLOEF as well as this story are very...erm... Niche? I suppose...would be a good way of putting it? Whatever. Anyway... About 95% of this chapter is smut. Fair Cigarette Warning™ for you now, and for those of you with aversions to...erm..._discipline_ might want to look away now. Fair warning for that, too... So if that_ doesn't_ interest you, feel free to find something fluffy to read...I won't hold it against you, because really, it's not everyone's bag, is it?**

**Right, now that I've scared some of you off... On with the show? God, that makes it sound like I'm peddling sex...**

**(_Just get on with it, you twat_)**

**(_Right, right...ok, then..._)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Really. A smutty mind, though... Amy and all typos should be shot on sight, but I misplaced my fucking taser, so...**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

The taxi ride back to our flat was _heated_, to say the least. It started with the look Naomi had given me as we settled into the back seat. A look that I felt right between my legs, adding to the arousal - the already _uncomfortable_ charge of arousal - that I was feeling after fucking her in the club. I had thought about doing that for a while. I hadn't mentioned it to her, because even though I knew it was one of her fantasies, to be fucked in public, I wanted to shock her with it. There's one thing to be said for anticipation, it can be very arousing, but it's sometimes even _more_ of a thrill to have something like that sprung on you. And I wanted to thrill her, as much as I wanted to be thrilled by her.

We'd had a taxing week. McClair was still at large, and I was sorting through accounting firms that Naomi had recommended to me to do the books after all the fuckery that we had dealt with. Lots of calling for quotes, and such. Other than that, we hadn't actually played with each other that much, other than, of course, indulging our rampant desire for each other on a nightly basis, but strangely, it had been mostly vanilla, as it were. A lot of spare time spent having sex, but nothing more kinky than being tied up, or a little of the old tease and denial. No, I saved _that_ for tonight, when work was a brief, distant memory, and we were both free to have our way, wicked as it may be, with each other.

But, back to the atmosphere in the taxi. Thick, hot, and _very_ sexual. Naomi, it seemed, could not control herself at all, and was sitting astride my lap,_ literally_ snogging my brains out, the second after I gave the driver my address. My arms wrapped around her out of instinct, pulling her body closer to mine. Her fingertips reached for my shirt, beginning to unbutton it, sliding her hands beneath the fabric and pushing my bra up over my tits. I kissed down to her neck, and as her thumbs rubbed my nipples, one of my hands reached between her legs, two of my fingers making quick work of slipping through her still wet folds and burying them inside her. She buried her head into my neck, letting out a half gasp, half groan, followed by a sharp intake of breath and then another soft moan as I flexed my fingers inside her. "You're such a _naughty_ girl..." I whispered against her ear, my fingers thrusting with purpose inside her.

"Yes...but I'm _yours_..." She whispered back, her hot shallow breath pulsing against my neck. Her body tensed against mine as I curved my fingers towards me, and another groan came from her throat. One of her hands reached up to my neck, the other staying inside my shirt and tugging on my nipple as my free hand threaded up into her hair, pulling her head backwards as I gently bit her earlobe.

"Tell me your safe word." I said, keeping my voice low, feeling her clench around my rings.

A breathless moan. "P-porcupine."

I grinned against her skin. "Mmm...it's good that you remember..." I murmured, pushing my thumb against her clit. "I'm going to test you when we get in, beautiful..." I continued. "But for _now_... come for me."

Her eyes met mine, and they were distant and distracted, even in the darkness, and as they flickered closed, she bit her bottom lip, her head leaning forward to bump against mine as she shuddered and tensed above me for a good long minute before going limp in my arms, her head resting on my shoulder. I held her close to me, as her fingers gripped my neck just a little more firmly, her rapid breathing settling itself. I looked up into the rear view mirror, and thankfully, the drivers' eyes were trained on the road. I also noticed that we were nearly back at my flat, so I carefully slid my fingers out, licking them clean as I kept my eyes in the driver. "Naomi..." I whispered, and she slowly lifted her head, the laziest, most satisfied grin on her face. I pulled her lips to mine and kissed her, feeling her moan against my tongue as she tasted herself on it. "We're nearly home." I said softly, once the kiss had ended.

Somehow she managed to gracefully slide off my lap, and I adjusted my bra and shirt, the driver still none the wiser. Either he was so married to his job he never took his eyes off the road, or he was completely oblivious. Soon after, the taxi pulled up outside the flat, and I reached into my pocket for a tenner to pay the fare, handing it to the driver. "Keep the change, mate." I said, opening the door and stepping out of the taxi.

"Cheers." Naomi said, following me out, and shutting the door behind her. The driver said nothing, but gave us a sly smirk as he pulled away. Ok, maybe _not_ so oblivious... Naomi looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Do you...think he..."

I gave her a cheeky smirk and shrugged. "After tonight, does it matter?" I asked, raising my own eyebrow.

Naomi thought for a brief moment. "I suppose_ n-not_." She said, softly.

"Anyway..." I said, stepping closer to her. "I am not done with you yet."

She regarded me with wide blue eyes. "No?"

I shook my head and smiled, nodding towards the front door. "Inside first, beautiful."

When we got indoors, we went into our room.

"Stand there." I said, pointing to the area just in front of the bed. Naomi stood completely still, as I sat on the end of the bed and unlaced my boots one by one, sliding them off my feet. I leaned back on my hands, and looked Naomi up and down. "You're enjoyed yourself, tonight..." I stated. She nodded. I raised my eyebrow. "Speak, beautiful."

"Yes." She said, softly.

I looked her up and down again. "You feel me watching you."

"Yes." She replied. "I see you watching me." She added.

I raised my eyebrow. "Forgetting something?"

Naomi lowered her head. "S-sorry."

"And in the taxi... You were still horny."

"Y-yes."

"You bad girl..." I smirked. "I think a little_ discipline_ is in order, don't you?" I teased.

She swallowed. "D-discipline?" She asked, nervously. An excited twinkle appeared in her eyes. "Y-you mean..."

I nodded. "_Strip_." I said, succinctly. Naomi slid out of her shoes, and unzipped her dress, moving the fabric down her body, and shimmying out of it. She unclipped her bra and slid the straps down her shoulders, exposing her gorgeous tits to my view. She now stood only in the elegant pair of black hold-up stockings, making no move to unroll them down her gorgeous legs. I patted my lap. "Bend over my knees, beautiful." She did as I asked, her naked body laying over my clothed thighs. "You know what to say if it gets too much." I said.

"Yes."

"_Good_..." I said, reaching to the back of her neck. Starting from the base, I slowly, teasingly slid my fingertips down her spine, feeling her shiver. I slid them back upwards, lifting my fingers off her skin once they had reached her neck. Once again, she shivered, and is gently traced a heart at the base of her neck, before once again running my fingers down her spine, slot this time, so she could feel me trace every slow, sensual inch. "No counting this time, beautiful." I said, sliding my palm over her firm arse. I gently traced over each cheek, before removing my hand entirely. I heard her gasp, but waited a long moment before I went any further. Naomi's breathing had become rapid, and I knew it was because of the anticipation. A smirk crossed my lips, and I brought my hand down, hearing the sharp noise of the contact of my palm against her skin. I then repeated the smack on the other side.

I heard her whimper, but knew that it had nothing to do with pain. Still, I wasn't wanting to hurt her, by any means, so I rubbed my hand over the space I had just contacted, soothing the sting. She murmured an agreeable noise as I soothed her. I raised my hand again, and spanked her twice on each cheek, once more rubbing my hand over her skin. She moaned softly, this time, and iv again felt her shiver in my lap. "It turned you on, didn't it... Being fucked in the midst of all those people?" I asked.

"Y-yes." She whispered in reply. I chuckled softly, and then raised my hand again, giving three equal spanks on each cheek, rubbing the skin again after. "_Jesus_..." Naomi muttered.

"And the woman who tried hitting on you..." I mused. "It affected you more... knowing she was watching us...didn't it?" I asked, spanking her four times on each side, tracing my fingertips in light circles over her skin, which had begun to turn a noticeable shade of pink.

"God, _yessss_..." She moaned in response, as I reached down and traced the tip of my middle finger around her entrance. "_Oh_..." She whimpered, as I slowly slid that finger inside her soaking heat.

"Hmm...still wet, beautiful?" I smirked. I tutted. "_Naughty_ little girl..." I slid another finger in, joining the first, and twisting them both inside her wet warmth. Naomi groaned, and with my other hand, I slid my fingers down her spine again, and spanked her again, the combined sensation of her muscles constricting around my fingers and the sound of her a satisfied moan from deep within sending shocks through my own body.

There is a difference between sensation and pain. Sensation is the thing that gives you a thrill, and pain is the thing that hurts. I had no desire to hurt Naomi, that was certain. But to give her a thrill... Oh, _definitely_. And a spanking... That sting that comes with the quick meeting of flesh upon flesh..._ That_ can give a thrill that can't readily be defined by words. Sometimes the feelings of the human experience transcend the need for words. And feeling..._sensation_...is just one of those things. Most people don't expect the sense of pleasure that a spank on the arse can give them. They expect it even less that they like it...and want more.

"Emily..._please_..." Naomi whimpered.

I grinned, even though she couldn't see me. "Do you want more, beautiful?"

"Yesss..." She hissed.

"Hmm..." I said, rubbing my fingertips over her arse. I slid them down between her folds and felt just exactly how wet she was. Niagara falls would have almost been an understatement. "You're so wet and slippery...you _naughty_ girl..."

Her body squirmed in my lap, and I slid one of my fingers inside her, feeling around, probing delicately. Naomi gave a long, drawn out sigh of satisfaction. So, I slid another finger deep inside her soaking wetness. She moaned again, and I felt her tense around my fingers. Slowly, I moved my fingers out, and pushed them back in again as her body tensed once more in my lap. I made note of every sensation, every ripple of gripping muscle around my fingers as I thrust them into her, and then I raised my hand once more and spanked her again, hearing the almost primal, whimpering groan that spilled from her lips. I repeated the action, beginning to bring my hand down against her skin at a more rapid pace as I fucked her, never hard enough to _hurt_, but enough to make her clench around me. It didn't take long before she shuddered in my lap and gave a muffled cry, her body flexing as she squeezed my fingers inside her, another climax spiking its way through her.

I pulled her onto the bed, then, settling in beside her, body trembling as she regained her sense of location. I wrapped my arms around her, and she nestled her head into my shoulder, shivering against me. "Are you ok?" I asked, softly, as I stroked my fingers through her hair.

She nodded. "Oh, yes..." She whispered, distantly. Her eyes were unfocused and glazed over, and I held her close to me, never breaking the contact between us. It was a long while before she spoke, as I softly kissed her and whispered that I loved her. "You're still wearing clothes..."

"Yes."

"Hmm." She murmured. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, beautiful. What would you like to know?" I replied.

Her fingers gripped at the collar of my jacket. "I deserved that spanking, didn't I?"

"Yes." I confirmed. "Do you know why?"

She paused before she spoke. "The taxi."

"Yes." I said. "You were _very_ brazen."

"I..." She murmured. "I c-couldn't help myself. You got me so worked up, and..." She trailed off.

"Shhh..." I whispered, kissing her forehead softly. "I know, beautiful."

"T-that woman in the club... She...she was _never_ a threat to you." She said, her tone almost fearful.

A sympathetic jolt ran through me and I held her closer. "Oh,_ sweetheart_... I know that." I said. "That_ wasn't_ it... You just... Shocked me, that's all. You were so demanding, and so _needy_... And I needed you, in that way."

"Like...payback?"

I cringed. "That sounds awful."

"I know."

"But, yes... _Something_ like that. One deed for another." I said. I lifted her head to her eyes met mine. "You know how much I love you, Naomi. I only have eyes for you. No one else."

"As I have for you... I _need_ you to know that." She replied, a blush covering her cheeks.

I leaned in and kissed her slowly. "I do, beautiful. And you need to know_ that_." I said. "You have no need to fear. It's you whom I love. You whom I have given my heart to."

"And you have mine."

I leaned my head against hers. "I know. Forgive me, I am protective of you. You know I don't think of you as property, and I in no way thought of her as a threat... But she was too close to you. It bothered me. Because I could tell you were scared."

"She was a bit..."

"Full on?" I offered.

"Yes."

"Mmm. Women get like that in that club."

"Yeah..." Naomi replied. "Don't ever leave me alone there again, ok?"

A smile crossed my lips. "_Never,_ baby. I promise." I said, kissing her lips softly.

We lay for a short while, Naomi bundled up in my arms. We traded kisses and soft touches, before she spoke again. "You're wearing too many clothes, Fitch."

"Oh?"

"Mmhmm... I want to feel you naked against me." She whispered. "_Intimately_."

I raised my eyebrow. "Oh, like that, hmm?"

She nodded, looking at me with blue-eyed eagerness, as she began to unbutton my shirt. She shrugged my jacket from my shoulders and made short work of sliding both it and my shirt off my shoulders, before making even shorter work of unclipping my bra and tossing it into the corner. Her hands drifted to the waistband of me jeans as she kissed and licked at my throat. "I want you to fuck me again..." She murmured, as she unzipped my jeans and slid them off my hips. "Take my hips in both of your hands and just... have your way with me." She breathed against my skin.

I smirked. "Oh, really?"

"Yes. After all, I've been a _naughty_ girl, and I deserve it..." She replied, rolling onto her side.

I didn't need telling twice. I slid my jeans down off my legs, the strap on standing out from my hips. I pressed my body close to hers, as the purple strap-on slid between her thighs. I moved against her, letting it tease her folds for a few moments, before she reached down and grabbed it, positioning the head at her still soaking entrance. I moved my hips forwards and it slide easily inside her, her body tensing as she inhaled sharply. "Oh, that's fucking _good_..." She groaned, as the radiance of her discipline-warmed arse cheeks met my crotch. I gripped her hip with my hand and began to slowly thrust into her.

"So fucking _beautiful_, baby..." I whispered, as I thrust into her. I nuzzled my nose into her hair and kissed her neck softly as I fucked her slowly, wanting this to last as long as we could both stand it. Her hand reached to my hip and pulled me closer to her, urging me on. I could hardly say I needed urging, as I eagerly moved against her, reaching around to tug her nipples one by one and pull her closer to me by way of my hand on her stomach. "I love you so fucking much..." I moaned, a moan that was returned, wordlessly, but returned all the same, as her fingers dug into the skin on my hip as she grabbed me closer.

The thrusting of my hips sped up, and the appreciative groan I got in response told me all I needed to know, and it reached down between her legs and began to rub her clit with my fingertips. She was wet, swollen and so sensitive, as another needy, more desperate moan slipped past her lips as I began to rub and stroke. I matched the movement of my fingers with the movements of my hips into her, fucking her deeper and faster. My pace continued to increase and both our moans became more primal, a clear signal that we both wanted, no,_ needed_ this. We had played our dirty little games with each other, or at least, I had with her. Not that she minded, but this was for us, now. This was us communing with each to her in the best, most basic way that required no words, only movement and feeling.

Fitting, then, that words became superfluous and our bodies took over the conversation, translating words into motion and motion into pleasure. My hand gripped her hip once more and drew her closer to me. She moaned in pleasure as she shook in my grip, shuddering as sheer pleasure began to course through her veins. And I... I found myself biting her shoulder as I came hard from the pressure against my clit, and the sense of pride and elation I felt from making us both come. It was nothing short of sheer ecstasy as we cried out together, melting into each other and existing somewhere totally different to this world.

Once we were sated and I disengaged, our purple friend cast aside, I cuddled into her back and placed several soft kisses against her shoulders. Her hands gripped mine, mirroring the way I clung to her body, my arms wrapped around her. Eventually, she turned to face me, and kissed me slowly, passionately, before resting her head on my shoulder and drifting into a sleep of the satisfied.

My Naomi... Such a beautiful woman, and so obedient to my will, which even surprised me, at times. I knew, as I felt her breathing against my neck as she dozed, as I had known for a long time, that we were completely perfect for each other. Somewhere up there, the gods, whoever they were, had seen the two of us and thought 'Yes, these two were meant to be. And so it shall be.'

And I had absolutely no objection to that. _Whatsoever_.

* * *

**A/N#2: Everyone still breathing after that, or are you in a post-orgasmic stupor?**

**(No really, I had one review recently thanking me for that person's morning wank, so I wouldn't be surprised if there are some of you that busy yourselves in that manner while reading.) (Aren't you glad I'm so direct? HAHAHAHA...It's the vodka, I swear.)**

**Reviews welcome...scribble over to your bottom right and hit post.**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


End file.
